Feudal Era High modern times
by sugarsweet pie
Summary: Swords. Guts. Blood. Love triangles. It's school, INUYASHA style. All characters appear. Demons & humans attend this battle & weapon skills teaching school in our times, and things get interesting when there's a legend of a 500 year old Shikon Jewel...
1. New School, New Rules

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _Inuyasha_…But I can dream, can I?

**Story: Feudal Era High Modern Times**

**FF Author: Sugar Sweet Pie **_(appears as ss pie)_

"_Feudal Era High_ (modern times)": In our age and time, demons and humans live together, which means that school will never be the same—especially if it involves a battle and weapon skills teaching sort of school which _every_ character from the bad guys to the good from the Inuyasha series attend. Yes, there _are _going to be fights and guts _will _fly! But nothing too horrific; just crazy fun! It's sort of a look on how a school with a feudal era-like atmosphere would look like. And don't forget about the Shikon Jewel…

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: New School, New Rules **

(Whistle presented in the series' titles is heard) : p

Kagome walked up to the front gates of her new school and sighed heavily. Her favorite white and green old school uniform (from the series) swayed in the wind as she got a bad feeling of things to come. She really didn't want to move to a new school, but in the end was stuck with no other choice and was going to experience first-hand how it felt to be in a both demon and human school.

Not all schools taught both species, and she had come out of an all human school, which didn't give her much interaction with demons, meaning she had no demon friends. Not to mention this time around it involved studying battle and weapon skills, which made matters worse.

Kagome eyed the humungous school, working her way up from the large, green field leading to it to the very tip of its roof. Never had she seen such a big school; it was supposed to be a highly prestigious one, too, and one could notice-- it being about the width and length of a mall and more then four stories high. It teaches every grade known to demon and human kind and students mostly spend years in the school, so it's _very rare_ for a new student to come along in any older grade. Also, these tend to be at a disadvantage, since everyone else has known each other for many years.

Not to mention all the fighting practices one would be terribly behind at and would have to catch up on in record time. Kagome groaned _I hate my life…_

Knowing that the bell would ring soon and she still didn't know where her first classroom was, she told herself to get it over with and started towards the building, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack tight. Making her way across the front lawn she could see groups of humans and groups of demons either playing or laughing with each other, most of them separated from the opposite species. _I guess they don't get along very well,_ she thought. Looking around made her feel better, though. Everything seemed rather…normal. _Well, at least there's nothing really out of the ordinary going on… _She quickly realized that wearing the school's usual navy blue uniform wasn't really a priority, since most of the students wore whatever they wanted and it seemed as if only most of the human students wore them.

Right around the halfway mark to the front door she noticed a couple of young, human males throwing around some kind of ball around the school yard. Next she heard a high-pitched voice, which Kagome could only assimilate to that of a small child's. "Ahh! Please, let me go! I'm begging you!" Kagome looked around but couldn't seem to find a kid in sight.

"_Alright_! Throw Shippo to _me_ now, Bankotsu!"

Tending to her own problem at hand, Kagome walked up to the front doors, thinking, _what a weird name to call a football…_

Opening the doors and taking a look inside the school's front hallways she showed pure horror as she scanned the big room. _What the…? _Demon males stood with their arms against the lockers, talking to admiring female humans. Two or there little 'kids' ran around playing tag. Papers flew in the air as many tripped over demon bullies' stretched out feet and weapons and fireballs were flying all around the place. There were snake-like things and bugs everywhere, apparently holding books in each hand or claw or anything they had for as limbs. An occasional sword was drawn here and there as well. _School? This looks more like a war zone!_

Kagome instantly ducked as a flying object flew her way and just barely lifted her leg to avoid a kid sliding down the hallway on his chest, laughing. Trying to catch her breath, she reasoned with herself;_ I must have gone into the training room by mistake_. Kagome swore she had seen a huge rat pass by (which she totally thought was disgusting) when suddenly a young man in purple robes came running towards her way with a smirk on his face, looking back occasionally.

"Miroku, I'll get you yet!" A young woman in pink and green clothes was running after him, holding some sort of large boomerang, which Kagome had never seen in her life.

"Hirakotsu!" The woman swung her weapon and seconds later it came rushing towards the now frantic boy.

"Ahh!" The young man fell to the floor in front of Kagome covering his head with his arms just in time, evading the attack. Looking up, he said, "Whew, that was close." The girl came up to him with an angry look on her face.

"Miroku!"

She slammed her fist on his head. "Ouch, Sango! What did you do _that_ for!" Miroku held his aching head and whined.

"You know why, you pervert!" And with that the girl walked away, catching her Hirakotsu as she left. "Humph!"

_Ouch, _thought Kagome as she walked over to the now bump-headed guy. "Are you alright?" She helped him get up.

"Heh heh, I'm fine, thanks." He got up rather quickly for a guy who had just been knocked down to the floor, which made Kagome wonder. The boy saw her eye to eye and taking a better close look into Kagome's eyes, he asked, "Say-- wait a minute… are you new here or something? 'Cause I swear I'll kick myself for not noticing you before…"

Kagome blushed. "Why yes, yes I am…"

Miroku smiled inwardly, _Hm. someone _else_ I haven't asked yet if they wanted to bear my children…_ "Say…" Miroku cupped Kagome's hands with his own. "…Would you like to-"

Bonk! The Hirakotsu had come back and cut him out, as well as granting him another close encounter with the floor.

_DOUBLE ouch. _Kagome looked to the floor at the now twitching, semi-conscious boy.

Sango smirked as she screamed from across the hall, "There. How'd you like _that_, huh!" turning around she patted herself on her back for her perfect aim and grabbed her weapon as it came back to her. _Sweet_ _revenge_…

Kagome sighed once more and lent him her hand. "Here, let me help you up.._.again_…."

Miroku accepted. "Oh, why thank you, sweetie. Say, what _is_ your name, anyways?"

"Oh! I'm Kagome." She said, her nervous smile stretching from ear to ear. "You must be _Miroku_, right?"

Miroku scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped. "Heh heh, why yes…"

"Say, could you tell me where I can find my locker? I really don't know my way around here and I'm afraid I'll get lost if I try to."

Miroku smiled. "Of course. Here, follow me." After reading her locker number he guided her safely through the hallway's mayhem and later on showed her through a maze of frenzy hallways.

"Miroku, why did that girl hit you for?" asked Kagome, trying to break the silence.

Miroku sweat dropped again "Uh... Don't worry about that, it's nothing." He preferred to leave out his dark side to her for now, just in case. Still searching the skies and floors from harm with his sight, he finally warned, "Oh, and watch out for the-"

Squish. Kagome froze and looked down, knowing all too well that she had just stepped into something unpleasant.

Miroku continued, "- limbs and guts of demons on the floor." He studied the remains of a tail-like substance and put a hand to his chin. "_Eww. That's a nasty one_…"

Kagome screamed. "Ahh! This is _disgusting! _Eww, eww, eww…" She tried to shake it off as the "thing" suddenly moved and went off somewhere, leaving trails of slime on the floor. "WHAT-IN-THE-WORLD-WAS-THAT!"

Miroku put his arm down. "Sorry, I tried to warn you. You see, many of the students have some sort of grudge against each other and since they can't wait till training practices, they just duke it out here."

Kagome was now confused. "What do you mean? You're saying that this isn't the training room!"

Miroku laughed. "Well, yeah. This is just the main entrance. The training_ facility_ (he corrected) is about a mile or two from here."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Wha!"

"Uh huh. You see, battles tend to get kind of rough, so they had to put it very far from here. You wouldn't want the school to be blown up, would you?"

Kagome stared in shock. _What did I get myself _into!

Miroku just laughed again; this time, at his new friend's priceless expression. He'd seen them every time a newcomer was told of the school's specialties. Taking a few more steps he said, "Here we are. Your locker is over there."

Kagome's locker was on the left side of a young man with silver hair down to the middle of his back. He had golden eyes with a pair of pointy objects sprouting from his head. He was in school uniform and had on a sad face. Noticing his solemn expression, Kagome looked into the direction he was staring at to see what could be troubling the kid. At the far left, a human girl with long, black pony-tailed hair in a red and white cheerleading outfit was laughing with some football guys, holding on to pompoms.

Miroku sneaked behind the boy and slapped him loudly on the back. "Hah! Stop drooling so much, _Inuyasha_, or you'll wet the floor!"

The boy groaned, closed his eyes irritated and then screamed in Miroku's face, showing his none-human fangs.

"STOP DOING THAT, MIROKU!"

Throwing a closed fist atop Miroku's head, the purple-clothed one fell to the ground as he clutched his head in pain, yet again.

Kagome looked down at him and sighed inwardly,_ Gee, I wonder if this is a normal day for him…_

Inuyasha then noticed the girl that had been with Miroku. "And who are _you_?" He spoke to her in a not too friendly voice.

Kagome blushed and took a step back. "Um…K-Kagome."

"Oh, is that so…?" Inuyasha began to sniff her and Kagome looked at him awkwardly, taking another step back. "So, you're new here, huh?" Inuyasha grinned at his discovery. _Heh, fresh meat…_

"Uh… yeah, yeah I am. How-how'd you know?"

Inuyasha pointed towards his nose. "_Heh. I have the best nose around here."_

Miroku then finally got up. Lifting his pointer finger up in the air he pointed out, "Don't forget about Sesshomaru and Koga, Inu--"

Inuyasha bonked Miroku on the head again, but made sure not to bring him down this time. A vein pulsed on his forehead as he said between clenched teeth, "That no-good brother of mine and that mangy wolf has nothing on me!"

Kagome blinked. "Sesshomaruru? Kogea?"

Miroku dared to answer her from under his breath, which showed that he was in pain. "They're Inuyasha's brother and rival."

Inuyasha looked at him from the corner of his eyes and corrected, "_Half-brother_, you mean." He finished by crossing his arms.

Kagome was getting even more confused by this. Thinking it over, she suddenly noticed Inuyasha's perky ears twitching every once and a while when he spoke. She stared at them, not knowing what they were. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's stunned face, which disturbed him. "Yeah, what is it?"

Kagome, pointed towards Inuyasha's head. "Those things on your head, they move!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up towards the ceiling.

Miroku spoke up again, this time, standing fairly away from the hanyou. "She means your _ears, _Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked, startled. "His…_ears_?"

Inuyasha was now getting irritated with the human girl. "Yeah, haven't you seen _dog _ears before?" _Gee, she's weird…_

"Huh? Dog ears? Why would you have dog ears?" Kagome inquired innocently.

"BECAUSE I'M A _DEMON_, YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha screamed with his arms to his sides and closed fists.

"Oh… really?" Kagome knew little about demons and at times never thought demons could look so human-like in that way and be so…so…cute? _Right… After all, he _does _have nice, long, silver, shiny hair and the most beautiful, golden eyes I've ever seen and…Wait a sec…Those are the _only _golden eyes I've ever seen and…Hey!... Wait another sec… NICE?...BEAUTIFUL!.. _She began to blush while holding on to her face with both hands. The boys looked at each other, lost_. What's wrong with me! And those dog ears they're…they're…_

Kagome's hands involuntarily started feeling Inuyasha's ears.

The hanyou was shocked. "Hey! Wha-WHAT are you _doing_! Get your hands off me!" Trying to recover from the awkwardness, Inuyasha snatched her arms and took them away from his ears. "You know something? You're the weirdest girl I've ever met…"

Inuyasha's voice drifted off, not getting to finish his sentence nor did he let go of her. He was too busy looking at her face with a sad, puzzling look. _She…she looks so much like… Kikyo…_

"Um, are you ok?" asked a now red Kagome after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Inuyasha noticed what had just happened and let go of her, barley being rough. Trying to cover his blushing face, he turned around. "Feh! You humans are all weird!" and with that he left with his arms crossed against his chest.

_Weird? _Kagome snapped out of her dreamy state, stomping the floor furiously"Hey! I am _not _weird, ok!"

Inuyasha didn't even look back. "Feh…Yeah, whatever!" He continued walking down the hallway, making Kagome even madder.

Miroku smiled. "Don't trouble yourself over him, Kagome. He's always like this."

She was about to say something in return when she noticed once again the long, black haired girl in the cheerleading outfit that Inuyasha had been staring at. Still curious, she asked to change the subject, "Who's she?"

"Oh, you mean Kikyo? She and Inuyasha used to be together. Now she just hates his guts to death and always talks about wanting to kill him and Inuyasha does nothing more than talk nicely about her when we're alone. He still has feelings for her."

Kagome questioned herself how could someone like _him _be with someone like _her_ and then asked, "_Kill _him?" Her worried face had shown up again.

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah…I kind of feel bad for him but still, it's kinda _fun_ messing with him so much."

Kagome remembered the monk taunting Inuyasha and then smirked once she knew how to get the last laugh. "Gee, you've been hit a _lot _on the head today…"

Miroku put a hand behind his head and blushed, embarrassed. "Uh…Heh heh…_right_…" He smiled with embarrassment and looked up at a hall clock. "Oh! And would you look at the time…classes are about to start…"

(ss pie: And now, ladies and gentlemen, thanks to Miroku here we have our first _'guy's-attempt-to-change-the-subject' move _of this story!)

Kagome gasped. "Oh no, your right! I gotta get going…" Realizing she could be late on her first day, Kagome turned around and froze once she noticed the still rough crowd that lingered in the halls, and sweat dropped while adding, "Will you help me out, here?"

Miroku got all warm and cheery again. "Of course I shall, my lady."

Miroku lead Kagome to another hallway as they walked side-by-side. Down a corridor, a big _slap _was heard from all across the room…

"_You pervert_!"

---------------------

So there it is. Chapter _numero uno_. Hoped you liked it! _ "No harm to male characters was done in the making of this chapter."_ (A bashed-up Shippo with bandages all over and a back-aching Miroku moan. "Easy for _her_ to say…")

By the way, the "High" in _Feudal Era High_ is just there 'cause it has a catchy little ring to it…

**Tune in next time** to see where the rest of Kagome's day leads off to. Next time there's a fight in the cafeteria and EVERYONE is going to the training grounds… _Will Inuyasha and Kikyo ever get back together again?_ _Is Kikyo as popular as she seems to be, or is she really a snob? (Don't worry, Kikyo fans…) Will Miroku ever recover? (Miroku gives a thumbs up from the emergency room bed)_ _What about Naraku and Koga?_ _And_ _where is Sesshomaru!_ (My fav!)

**Well, review! It's always greatly appreciated.**


	2. My Name is Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer: I own _Inuyasha_ in my sleep, and in my dreams he shall stay with me.

**Note: **Chapters 2-6 are _very _long, but after that they become more comfortable and reasonable length-wise. You're free to tell me if there's something you don't like about their longevity. Please Review!

----------------------

**Chapter 2: My Name is Kagome Higurashi**

Kagome was led to her first classroom by Miroku, but not soon felt him groping her, so she did the only reasonable thing to do; she slapped him. "You pervert!"

"Uh, heh…" Miroku rubbed off the heat of his cheek with his hand. "My. You can surely hit hard."

"Humph! You deserve more than _that_, trying to take advantage of me!"

Miroku shook his hands. "No! I-It's nothing like that! You see, I do that to every girl I meet."

Kagome just kept getting worse first impressions from the guy. "Well you're not doing that to me! Not ever again!"

He chuckled. "Right, of course. I promise…" He stopped a few steps later in front of a door. "Now here's your room. Pardon me, but I've got to get going now to my own classroom. See you later, ok?" Miroku waved her good bye and darted towards his own classes.

Kagome didn't even think out her reply. "Alright, see ya!" She waved and smiled at him before adding, "And thanks for helping me!" As soon as she came to her classroom door she then realized what she had just done. _What was I thinking! Meet him later? He's _such_ a pervert! …But it _will _be nice to start making friends from the very first day…even if it means including _him _as one._ Putting a hand on the door knob another image came to her head. _Inuyasha? What _about _him?… _She began a mental argument with herself, shaking her head._ Now way! He's a jerk and an idiot and a meanie and he has no manners at all and I hate him!_

All that came out at once, not realizing she had all those feelings toward someone she had just met only three minutes ago_. …And those ears of his… _Her face changed from an angry jester to a more relaxed one. _…A-And those _eyes_… _Her eyes began to shine a little. …_Wait a sec! I'm doing that again! _Kagome shook her head, trying to get Inuyasha off her mind. _The _last _thing I need is someone like _him _as a friend. He's a demon, for crying out loud! _Her prejudice against demons being all evil was still ringing a bell upstairs.

Shaking away her thoughts she turned the knob and the door slowly opened, silently praying that she wasn't the last one to arrive and that everyone wouldn't stare at her once she came in. In a glance she scanned the whole room. The blackboard was to her right and all the desks were facing it. There were seven rows of seats facing the board and about six desks in each row. But the room was empty. She wondered where everyone could be.

The only soul that was present in the room was a cute little girl that seemed to be coloring in the first seat of the middle row of desks. She had a big green bow on her head and didn't have the school uniform but strange, baggy clothes on that seemed too big for her tiny body. Kagome asked her sweetly if she had gone in the correct room.

The little girl looked up from her coloring books. "Oh, hi! Yes, yes it is." She had a high- pitched voice and was all cheery and happy, glad to see this sweet human that had just come in. Somehow, her voice was strangely familiar to Kagome, though she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Thanks." Kagome started walking towards the desks but then stopped. Glancing everywhere, she asked, "Um…Where can I sit?"

"Well, it's not like everyone has a chair with their name on it or something…But I guess no one will mind if you sit anywhere. It _is_ the first day of school, after all…"

Kagome smiled. "Then could I sit here, next to you?" The girl nodded and Kagome sat to her left, smiling.

Kagome noticed then how small this student really was. She looked like she could be at least two years old because of her height. Kagome could only think that she could be a demon but decided to ask instead about the empty classroom. "Oh they're coming, alright. They always wait till the last minute to come in."

"And where's the teacher?"

"He'll come in soon, too." The small student grinned wide and showed demonic teeth. "Hey. You're new here, aren't you?"

"It's _that _obvious, huh?" Kagome said with a warm smile, closed eyes and a small sweat drop.

"Aww, don't worry. _I _can protect you," the student answered in a very heroic way. Kagome looked at the girl confused.

_Why would I need protection?_

Suddenly a bunch of students (mostly demons) entered the room, all hollering and yelling and pushing recklessly at each other in total chaos. Kagome leaned closer into the girl, shivering.

A seven foot tall reptilian demon was one of the first to catch the girl's attention. "…So then I said 'lay off' and then she said 'make me' and that's why Megan has no legs anymore…" the demons surrounding him laughed their heads off.

Kagome gripped on her new friend's shirt tightly, which made the student jump surprised. _Oh no…I am _so _dead…someone _help _me!_

"Alright class, settle down, settle down…" In that instant a young man with a brown head band wand his hair tied up walked in. He was wearing an armor that covered his chest and a brown, fur skirt-like wear that left most of his well-toned legs out in the open. All the demons instantly shut up and sat down in their desks, the human students already in them since they entered the room. The young man sat in the teacher's chair and put up his bare feet on the desk. Kagome's impression was that it was very unprofessional-like for a teacher to come in to school like that, but then again, this wasn't any regular school…

"Now. Let's see what we have for today, shall we?" He opened up his backpack and took out a notebook. "Hmm…let's see…," he said, flipping threw the pages. "Ah! Here it is. 'Torturing the humans'. Right. Now, who will be today's victim?" All humans lowered their heads cowardly and wished they were at home, which made the stranger's smirk even broader.

The young man searched the room when he spotted Kagome. "Ah! And what do we have _here?"_he said, smirking widely. "A new student, perhaps?" Kagome's heart rate fell a couple notches. The boy smiled evilly and Kagome realized that she couldn't possibly escape whatever was coming up. "New here, huh? Hmm…so what's your name, woman?"

Kagome winced at the word 'woman'. "Uh…my name is Kagome." She now blushed scared, hoping that that was it and prayed that no one would do onto her something that involved the words 'death' or 'near death'.

"Hm. Kagome, is it? Well; it seems, class, that Kagome will be our little guest of honor today…So why don't we _show her the ropes?"_ Immediately two, big, muscular demons stood on each of her sides and she looked up at them, scared.

The demon on the left crunched his knuckles. "Of course, Koga. With pleasure."

"W-Wait a second! W-What are you guys going to _do_!"

The demon on the right spoke up this time in his eerie, screechy voice. "Just a little something we do to all the new students we like to call 'the bone crusher'."

"What! What do you mean, 'b-bone crusher?'" Kagome was sweating now.

"Mr. Wolf. Will you _please _get your feet off my desk, please?" a calm, but disturbed voice broke in. Everyone looked towards the door where a tall male with pointy ears and very long, light- green hair that went all the way to his ankles and a blue diamond sign on his forehead now stood.

Koga put his feet down. "Right, 'teach. But there seems to be a _girl _in my seat." All eyes turned on Kagome now.

The teacher then noticed he had a newcomer. "So we have a new student? Will you please announce yourself to the class, then?" His voice was slick and sweet, compared to Kagome's previous attackers.

"Uh, y-yes, o-of course." Kagome, still rattled from what was almost about to happen and this 'real' teacher asking her to _talk in front of everyone_ like a dumb newbie, stood up next to him and faced the classroom. They all looked on with interest. Well, most of them in a scary-looking type of interest, as if they were to wait for her outside the classroom so that when she were about to leave, they could do some sort of mischief. Koga was still in the teacher's chair. "Uh…what should I say?"

"Just your name and a little bit about yourself," the teacher answered.

She nodded. "Ok. Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I just moved here a couple of days ago and," whispers started circling around the classroom, making Kagome more nervous, "…and I enjoy talking with friends and spending time with my family and…" Kagome's voice started to croak since the whispers had gotten louder.

"That's enough, Kagome. You may sit down now."

Kagome thank you'd the teacher inwardly and went to her seat when Koga whined, "But she's in _my_ seat."

The teacher sighed. "Koga, just sit somewhere else."

Koga stood up and walked towards the small student with the green bow on and looked down on him, smirking. "This shall be _my _seat now, so get out, Shippo!"

Shippo looked at him angry. "Uh-uh! I was here first! This is _my _seat."

Koga grabbed Shippo by the front collar of his shirt and threw him towards one of the far desks, Shippo landing with a hard _thunk _on the wood. "It's _mine_, now!" Shortly after throwing all of Shippo's belongings in the air, each hitting Shippo on the head, he sat down.

Kagome was surprised with such cruelty and she stood up in a flash, pounding her open palms on her desk. "Hey! Why did you do that for! She's just a _little girl_! Besides, she was there first!" With her comment, the whole classroom fell silent and then filled up with head-cracking laughter. Kagome blushed. _Did I say something wrong?_ "What?"

Koga, now teary eyed from laughing, answered Kagome's question between breathes. "Haha! Hahahaha! Sh-Shippo's not a girl! Hahaha. She's…Hahaha…I mean _he's_, haha…a, haha…_boy_…hahaha!"

Kagome turned as red as anyone could ever get and just wished that she was never born._ Oh…my…_God_… I've just made such a _big fool _of myself…I'll be the laughing stock for years to come! Way to go, Kagome. That was a terrific first impression… _She looked over at Shippo with a worried face on. _Gee I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything… _Shippo was red, too. He _was _embarrassed, and didn't look up from the ground. (ss pie: poor Shippo!)

"Now class, settle down, that's enough." The teacher sat down in his desk. "We're already behind as it is."

After a while it seemed that everyone could pull themselves together and pay attention. Kagome still wanted to kill herself and then bury herself under an anonymous tombstone, or at least change her name and move to another planet without demons. They always made her feel bad for some reason.

"Alright. Now, for those who don't know me, I'm Prof. Heds…"

Kagome sighed. _And it just _had _to be in my History class… _She could just imagine her previous world-class stupidity act being written down in the books for all eternity as the day Kagome Higurashi made a complete fool of herself.

--------------------

After class was over, which felt like forever for Kagome, everyone rushed out the door once the bell rang. Kagome got up last on purpose just in case anyone wanted to attempt a fiendish move behind her back but Koga came up to her, still laughing. "I like you, Kagome! You crack me up! Hahaha. Maybe not all humans _are _lame…" With that he left.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows._ Lame? That's it! I'm calling mom. I just _know _I'm not going to make it out of here _alive _…_

"Hey…Kagome…" Shippo came up to her, jumping onto a desk and speaking in a sweet, caring (and a little embarrassed) voice.

"Oh hi Shippo! I am so, _so _sorry for what happened earlier." She clasped her hands together and bowed. "_Please_ forgive me! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Shippo smiled. "That's alright, Kagome. In fact, that happens to me a lot, but mostly it's teasing. I know you didn't mean it that way, though."

"I am _so_ sorry, Shippo! I swear, I had no idea--"

He cut her in, "Kagome, I said it was _ok_. Besides, you're new here, right? So…"

"Yeah. Actually, I come from an all-human school, so I've never had any contact with demons before like this." Kagome paused for a second and added innocently, "You _are _a demon, a-aren't you?"

Shippo grinned. "Uh-huh. That's right! A _fox _demon, to be exact…" He puffed out his chest in honor.

"A fox demon?" Kagome then noticed his little feet and puffy tail. She squealed, holding her cheeks with both hands. "You're so cute!"

Shippo chuckled back at her. She was so nice and kind! "Thanks! Your very nice too, Kagome!"

"Thank you, Shippo. I really haven't made any good friends yet…" Kagome blinked and continued nervously, "You think _we _could be friends?"

Shippo chimed, "Yeah! That would be great! The truth is, no one really ever hangs out with me, either…I guess they don't like me very much…"

Kagome shook her head. "That's nonsense! You're very nice to be with! I bet you mean jerks like that 'Inuyasha' guy. Those are the ones who are always picking on everyone else as if they _owned _the place! Boy, was _he _a jerk!"

"Inuyasha? You've met him?"

"Yeah. This guy Miroku helped me out, and then he introduced me to him."

"Oh, you mean that lecherous monk? He's _such _a pervert…" Shippo folded his arms in front of him and turned so that he was now looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah…Uh-huh!" Kagome nodded and then did a double take. "Wait a minute- he's a _monk_?"

Shippo nodded and closed his eyes. "Uh-huh. Incredible but true…_long_ story…" The kitsune was now enjoying his little chit chat with the girl and felt like a grown up.

Kagome sweat dropped. "_Right._I could just imagine…" Remembering that Miroku had helped her get to her class, she then noticed how late she could be to her next one. Shippo offered her his help and she accepted kindly, "Thanks Shippo. I'd need that a lot" Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder happily and though Kagome was startled at first, she soon got the hang of it and brushed off her nervousness as he showed her around. Both started walking down the hallway.

**--------------**

After a long walk across dozens of hallways and two floors up, Shippo had leftKagome and she was now entering the classroom. She read the words near the door that read_ Harnessing your true powers _and wondered what they could mean.

Going inside she moaned, noticing that al the seats had been taken already, the students throwing about paper airplanes and talking to each other. Someone from the front row of seats noticed her coming in. "Well if it ain't that wench from this morning."

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha smirking at her. "Did you just call me _wench_!"

"Keh. Yeah, what about it?" Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome's temperament came back and she held her hands into fists. "You jerk! You can't go around talking to people like that!"

"Hah. What if I want to?"

That made Kagome even more pissed off and she growled. "You, you, you big jerk!"

"Hah. _Whatever. _Like I care."

"Well, you should!"

"Why should I?"

"Inuyasha, shut up," a voice interrupted. Kagome looked towards one of the desks from the back of the room, trying to find out who had talked in such a deep, dry voice.A student in uniform looking up from a book he had been reading was now staring cold-stoned at them. He had some markings on his face, which startled Kagome a little. Not many people wore makeup like that in public.

"Feh. Sesshomaru, you keep out of this!" The name resounded in Kagome's head, reminding her she had heard it before.

"Inuyasha. Shut you _pipe hole _before I rip it out _for _you." Again, his voice came out emotionless, which matched his features, and menacing. It made the girl take a step back, even though she was so far away from him.

"If you have something to say to me, than say it to my face, you moron!" Inuyasha got out of his seat and the whole room turned their eyes on him and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just blinked and kept staring at Inuyasha. "_Oh_… I get it," he smirked cockily. "You think I can't deal with you right here, right now. Well, I'll show you! It's time you finally got a lesson!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga out of no where and it transforms. All of the students sweat drop. They know what's coming…

"_Argh!"_ Inuyasha swung his sword upward as all students-- except Kagome, who had no clue what was going on-- ran away from their desks to the sides of the walls and stayed as close to them as possible, shivering like mad. In their path some of them tripped and desks fell towards the ground and papers and playing cards flew in the air. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch and kept looking at Inuyasha without worry, as usual.

"Grr. Not worried huh? _Well, you should b_e! 'Cause this time no one's here to stop me!" If his older brother were another, he would've yawned; but he just kept staring. Inuyasha growled again and finally yelled, "Tetsusaiga!"

As he swung his sword down a female demon came running through the front door and yelled angrily, "I-nu-ya-sha!" Inuyasha gasped and stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice very well. In fact, he hated it. A lot. Maybe even more than Naraku's.

"What the _Hell _have I told you about your fighting in class, huh!"

"Grrr…what ever, you old hag!"

"I swear! If I could kick your bloody ass out of my classroom I would have done it on the day you were born, you mutt! But _no._ Those idiotic, no-good head-of-the-staff guys won't let me! It's been _six years _too long, Inuyasha_. Six _bloody_ years! _I thought I would've gotten rid of you by now, but look at me! I _swear _I'm up to _four _lives now…"

"Yeah, yeah, keep swearing, you wench; I bet you only have _one _left by the look of the winkles on your face," he laughed back.

"Why you…_Meow!"_ The demon slashed her claws out at Inuyasha but he stepped back and dodged them. Kagome thought this was the perfect time to take cover and joined the rest of the students on the walls.

"Feh! You couldn't even hurt a fly with those old, scrawny claws of yours!"

The woman growled and hissed at him again before sitting down on the teacher's desk and composing herself. Speaking now in a more "gentle" voice, she first cleared her throat and said, "Inuyasha, _sit down_. You know I can whoop your ass any time, but it's those--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he interrupted. Then, in a girly tone, he mocked, "Those no-good head-of-the-staff guys won't _let _me, Inuyasha. Boohoo…" He changed back into his normal voice, "Hah! That's a _lousy _excuse for you, Mancle. I bet you're _scared _of me, aren't you. That's the _real_ reason why--"

"It's _Prof. Mankle _to you, mutt! And I wouldn't be talking so _arrogant _if I were you…"

"Feh. What's _that _a _threat _of some kind?" he challenged.

The teacher smirked and her beady eyes glared wickedly. "Just wait and see what the first assignment is," she laughed. Forgetting about him for a moment and looking around at the room she screamed, "What _is _this, a pigsty! Everyone _back _in your seats, _pronto_!" All the students finally broke away from the walls and rushed to clean up and sit down in their seats with worried faces. "And what about _you_, miss 'I don't care what the teacher _says_!'" Mankle turned to watch Kagome, the only one still standing.

Kagome looked at her frightened. "Um. Excuse me, but, I-I'm new here and I--"

"You're _what _now? New?" she started laughing. "Honey, if you thought you could just make your way through this school by just being '_new' _here, you're _deadly _mistaken!"

Kagome was officially freaked out now by her. _What a horrible teacher! Not like the last one…_ "Um. I'm sorry but…"

"_Sorry _isn't going to prove your worth, human! Hah! _And you're human, to boot!_" She kept on laughing like some maniac witch who'd escaped from some kind of convention for the crazy.

"What does being _human _have to do with it?" Kagome had washed away all signs of fear and was now irritated. Funny how she can do it with quite ease, huh?

Mankle turned her serious but scary face on. "What I _mean _is that all of you are very _Weak! Get it?_ Now _shut up _and introduce your damn self before I kick your ass out of here!"

Kagome gave in, seeing this one was as dumb brained and hardheaded as the hanyou. _Fine! _She silently cleared her throat. "My name is Higurashi; Kagome Higurashi, and--"

Inuyasha interrupted. "_What ever!" _He imitated her with his girly voice impression_, "Hi_. My name is _Kagome_ and I'm _stupid!"_

"Hey! Stop that, you jerk!" Kagome threw at him.

The teacher hissed. "Kagome, just sit down. That's enough."

Kagome looked around the room, thinking what a lousy teacher this was. "Um, where do I sit, Mrs--"

"_Anywhere you want at all, human!_ I have _no means_ of wasting anymore of my time with you, _so just sit down in _any _empty seat, you _fool!" Kagome noticed how demons cats could be just like regular cats: annoying and beastie-like—unlike her Buyo at home, though.

Kagome got red and walked between the silent desks. There were three desks unoccupied in the back of the room, all between that Sesshomaru guy and…Kikyo? Kagome tried to decided in a flash where it was she could sit and be more comfortable at._ This is going to be a tough decision…Yeah right! _Kagome sat in the middle chair between the other two unoccupied ones. She looked towards Sesshomaru on her far left and noticed he had gone back to reading and looking towards her far right Kikyo was staring back at her.

Kikyo whispered, "Are you all right?"

Kagome smiled warmly. She had such a nice voice. "Yes, thank you, but is the teacher _Always _like this?"

Kikyo chuckled a little. "I'm afraid so…you see, she's been teaching Inuyasha for six years now and she's a cat demon and you know how they are…they can't get along with dog demons…you know, like Inuyasha. They always get into a fight before class starts, so your going to have to get used to this."

"Wow. I've never heard of such teacher and student rivalry before. And you said that Inuyasha is a _dog_ demon," she gasped.

"Well, yes. Can't you tell? I thought you knew, since you seemed to know Inuyasha from somewhere…"

Kagome sweat dropped. _Right. This morning Inuyasha said he had dog ears and that he was a demon, but I never put two and two together…_ boy was _she _behind.

"Kikyo! Kagome! Pay attention!" the teacher screamed. Both girls turned around in a flash. "Now, as I was _saying_ before being _rudely_ _interrupted _by those _human _girls, in this year's _'Harnessing your true powers'_ class we will take things a little bit differently than usual…"

---------------

_I can't believe our first subject will be dieting! I hate diets… _Kagome slid her tray on the counter and began to look at the cafeteria food and sighed. _I _knew _I should have brought lunch from home. But _no_. Mom said it'll be better this way 'cause I could make _friends_! Hah! That is _so_ funny right now…I _knew_ I shouldn't have had come here…_

"Hey! You! Get a move on, your holding up the line!" Kagome snapped back to reality. A human cafeteria lady was yelling at her to hurry it up. _"Man, they don't pay me enough,"_ she complained under her breath.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kagome then picked up the first thing she saw (which looked like a mushy, jello-y blob) and went to pay. "Now. Where do I sit?" She looked around the humungous lunch room. As always, the students who most made a racket were demons. Some were even throwing food around. _Man…just my luck._

After a minute or so she then spotted a table that had a human girl in it. The girl had long, brown hair with big curls in the end, half of it held up with a bow and the rest lay softly on her back. She seemed to be really nice, so Kagome walked over to her and asked all cheery, "Hello, good morning! May I sit with you?"

The girl looked up from her tray and instantly smiled once she saw that it was another human girl. "Why yes, of course!"

"Thank you." Kagome sat down in front of her. "I'm kind of new here, so I really don't know where I should sit." She was mainly referring to the demonic frenzy and company.

"Me neither. You see, I'm new here too."

"You are?"

"Uh-huh!" The girl smiled even broader.

"I bet you were obligated to come here too, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "_Tell _me about it." She and Kagome laugh.

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"I'm Ellen, but everyone calls me Len. Nice to meet you!"

After five minutes of talking, Kagome found out that Len had also come from an all-human school and felt better. Suddenly a group of about fifteen demons come up to them and were looking up to no good. Kagome and Len looked up at them, a little scared.

"Heh heh…You girls seem a little lost, don't you now?" said one with a raspy voice.

"No, we are just fine, thank you!" Kagome tried to put a tough face on.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind spending some quality time with us, huh babes?" said another. Both girls opened their mouths, frightened by what they could have meant by that and knowing they weren't going to go away any time son. Half of the demons sat down on each side of the girls in the table, too close for comfort.

Kagome kept insisting, "Excuse me, but we don't _want _any 'quality time' with you, so if you would just leave--"

"_Aw_. Did you hear _that_, boss?"

A tall, handsome, human-looking demon walked over from behind the group, grinning. "So you mean you wouldn't want to chat a while, _ladies?"_ The girls blushed but soon washed it away when they saw the demons starts taking out swords and clubs and start banging them against their open hands. The girls looked at each other fearing the worst and silently praying that some one would come to their rescue.

As the group huddled closer and closer on the girls, a familiar voice cried out in the lunchroom, breaking the tension. "_Where is he, damn it! Where_ is_ he!"_ The whole cafeteria seemed to hush a little and the girls and the demon group looked over to see what was going on.

"Where are you, you little worm!" Inuyasha was walking around between the tables holding up his sword not yet transformed, apparently looking for someone. Finally he stopped at a table where only Sesshomaru was eating, his eyes closed.

"Damn you! I swear I'll _kill_ you this time!" Sesshomaru didn't even look up and Inuyasha lifted his sword while transforming it. "Grr. That's it! _Wind Scar--!"_

"W-wait! Wait! I give up!" squeaked Sesshomaru, shaking his hands out at the hanyou. Everyone who knew him all to well almost fell back out f their seats, confused.

It was then that Sesshomaru transformed into Shippo; or vice versa. Inuyasha kept swinging his sword in the air like mad. "Shippo! I _swear _ if I _ever_ see you going through my stuff _again _It'll _definitely _kill you next time!" Shippo was now trembling with fear on the table while covering his head with his little arms in a bowed-down position.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Inuyasha! I promise I'll _never _do it again!" he cried frantically.

"Feh! That'll teach you!" he finished by hitting the kitsune on the head and started walking away.

"H-how did you know it was me!"

"Because you don't have Sesshomaru's _scent_, moron!" Looking around he noticed that everyone in the lunch room had been staring at them for a long time now. "_And what are _you_ guys staring at, huh_?" he yelled. All the students turned to their food and started eating frantically, hoping the hanyou wouldn't harm them.

Inuyasha feh'd once more and thought of leaving when he spotted the group of bullies around Kagome's table. Kagome had had her eye on him the whole time. He _was_ kind of scary to her, but at the same time, very authoritarian.

Inuyasha walked over to her table and looked at her, recognizing the small, frightened look in her face from being around the bullies. He knew too well what they would do to her. _Awful stuff, _he thought. He then had a slight urge to not let them be able to put her through such misery. _I mean, she _is_ a hassle but _still, no one_ disserves such cruelty on their first day of school…even if it means _this _lousy girl…_

Inuyasha stopped at the table and directed his attention to the demons now. "Alright. Back it up, back it up! The show's over! Move along, now." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

The leader spoke up, defensive of his territory. "Why _should _we, huh? We found her first. It's none of your business." True enough, in this school you shouldn't mess with the intentions of other demons because it has to do with a whole 'respect' issue thing, but then again, you shouldn't mess with Inuyasha, either… _Everyone _knew that.

"Feh. You got a problem with it _being _my business?" He put his still transformed sword on his shoulder.

All the demons except the group leader who had an angry look on his face got scared. "Um, boss? Maybe we should be leaving…"

"Oh for crying out loud! He's not gonna mess around with _me!"_

"Keh! _Fine by me_!" Inuyasha put his tetsusaiga in attack position in front of him.

"Y-you're on your own, boss!" All the other demons ran out of the lunch room and left their boss alone.

"Cowards! Come back here! Grr…" The leader turned towards Inuyasha. "This isn't over, you'll see!" Taking a quick look at the girls he added, "I'll be back for them when you least expect it!" and with that he ran off.

"Hah! That will show 'em not to mess with me!" Inuyasha smirked and put away his sword, sitting down to Kagome's right side. He looked into her eyes, mocking, "_So,_ you just _can't_ get out of trouble, huh?"

Kagome just minded this last comment. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for saving us."

"Yeah, whatever. It seems you need a_ miracle_ to get through just one day here."

"Well, either way, thank you," she smiled back.

_Huh?_ Inuyasha couldn't figure out why Kagome was speaking in such a sweet tone to him all of a sudden. He blinked, confused. It was as if she was bipolar or something. "Uh… You're welcome," he responded sweetly.

Kagome laughed softly. _Maybe he isn't that bad, after all…_

"Who's she?" Inuyasha pointed towards Len.

"Oh! This is Len, she's new here, too." This got Inuyasha excited for some reason.

"Heh! This is going to be great! One rookie is funny enough, but _two_ rookies? It's just damn hilarious!"

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't like where this was going at all.

"You know! In the afternoon, when everyone goes to the battle grounds."

Both girls blinked. _"So…?"_

"_So_, _everyone _ must fight there, even if it means it's their first day of school!" The girls jump up, startled.

Len spoke up first. "What! You mean we have to _fight_ today! That is _so_ unfair!"

"Yeah! Like, I know _zilch_ of weapons and stuff…"

Inuyasha started laughing very hard while pointing to the girls, having a great time. "_Even better_!"

"That is so mean, Inuyasha!"

"Ha ha ha…Kagome, don't look so upset! Ha ha ha!"

"Y-you just wait and see! We'll get out of it! They won't make us fight! W-we can't!"

The hanyou dried off a tear. "Ha! They'll _make _you fight, alright. It's your obligation. This is going to be _so _fun! Ha ha ha…"

"Well, it can't be _that _ bad, r-right?" Len asked, trying to find some comfort.

"Are you kidding!" Inuyasha stopped laughing for a moment to point towards a table. "You see that guy over there?" Both girls nodded. "Well, he was last year's newbie."

The girls look at him closely, and then gasp. Len screamed. "Oh my God! What happened to him?"

"He was supposed to fight with Naraku on his very first day and got whooped by him, that's what! Naraku _cleaned the floor_ with that guy!" The girls were terrorized now.

Kagome still couldn't speak; she had enough scares for one day. Len hadn't, so she kept asking. "You mean all those scars are from that battle?"

"Uh-huh! And not just the scars see? His tail was cut in half and he lost most of his teeth and his skin--"

Kagome interrupted him, too afraid to hear the rest of the sentence. "Alright! We get it! We're _history_! If that happened to a demon, imagine what can happen to _us_…" The girls were now _way_ too uncomfortable.

Inuyasha opened a sly smirk, "Ha ha! Don't worry, I bet you guys can make it out alive with at _least_ one or two limbs still left attached to ya'…".

"Your cruel, Inuyasha!" Kagome almost had tears in her eyes. "Just…leave us alone!"

Inuyasha noticed her worry. _Gees, she's _this _scared?_ He thought up of something really quick. Somehow he had a soft spot for crying women."Fine then. If it makes you feel better, than I'll come and save you if something wrong happens."

Kagome took her head out f her hands and stopped crying for a moment. She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Really?"

Inuyasha looked away and said as if he really didn't care, "Yeah, whatever. Just stop crying, all right!"

Kagome's emotions took a sharp turn again. "I am _not _ crying!" She no longer felt sad, but rather defensive against Inuyasha's mockery.

Inuyasha turned to her in a flash, his hair swaying. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh yes you are!"

"Oh no I'm not!"

"But you were about to!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh yes you were!"

"Oh no I wasn't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

By now both were in each other's faces, hands into fists. This went on for a while and Len sweat dropped and decided to keep eating, seeing this would go on for ever, thinking, _as my parents always used to say, this is how mommies and daddies get together…_

Kagome inched closer to the half-demon. "No I'm not!"

Inuyasha did the same. "Yes you are!

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Stop calling me an idiot, jerk!"

"I would if you weren't one!"

"I'm _not,_ _jerk_!"

"You are too, _idiot_!"

Len sighed and sipped some milk out of a straw from her milk carton. Getting her things together, she got up and waved them good bye. "Goodbye, Kagome. Goodbye, Inuyasha. It was nice meeting the both of you." She stayed to see if they noticed her leaving, but both were too into their fight to notice, so she left quietly.

The two continued their argument. "You jerk! Argh!"

"Wench!"

----------

The school's bell rang, marking the end of Kagome's last class._ Boy am I ever glad to hear that bell! Time to go home! _She exited the classroom and walked down the hallway.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the newbie. Your name's Kagome, right?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to look behind her. It was that guy with the fur skirt from her first class. "Uh, yeah."

"Humph. How has your first day been?" He stood with a hand resting on his hips.

"Pretty rough I guess…"

Koga smirked. "Well, you've seen _nothin'_ yet!"

Kagome blinked, hoping he wasn't talking about something related to the school. "What do you mean?"

"It's time to go to the battle grounds, that's what!"

"Oh no." _I forgot about that._ She tried to make a run for it and escape her fate, so she made up a lame excuse. "Well, you see… I really, _really_ have to go home and my mom's waiting for me and--"

"Your not trying to _back out_, are you Kagome?"

She sweat dropped. "Who, _me_?" She put on an innocent-looking face on. "Of course not, heh heh…"

"Fine then! I'll lead you to the Snake!"

"The _what_!"

"The Snake. You know, it's a little trolley that takes the students to the arena. Since it's so far away and the whole school has to go, it would take a _ton_ of time to get them all there, so there's a trolley that takes us there. The truth is though, us _demons_ can handle getting there without a sweat, but _humans _waste too much time, so it's actually for _their_ benefit." Koga had talked in a so-to-speak tone.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows._ Who does this guy think he _is_? He talks bad about humans as if I weren't even here!_

"Well then, don't be shy now! Let's go!" Koga grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her as he started to run.

"Ah! You're going too fast for me! Wait!" The girl ran helplessly through the mazes of halls.

-----------------

At the front gates of the backyard there were about 30 big trolleys that all looked like snakes, since they were painted to look like that and because each had at least 20 cars with only a roof and side bars to keep in the students resembling it's long body. In each car there were enough seats to hold up to 30 students at a time comfortably since they were about 27 feet long and 13 feet wide.

"Wow! These are big!" Kagome admired the trolleys. "I can see why they call them 'snakes'!"

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause you haven't seen the _Anacondas_ yet!"

"Wha!" she turned around to look at Koga. What else could there be!

"Uh-huh. There are far less of them but meant for the bigger demons," nodded Koga, proud of his school.

"Oh my."

Koga smirked at her but looked off to the left after noticing something. He looked disturbed now. "Oh boy, here comes that mutt."

Kagome looked towards the direction he was looking at and saw Inuyasha running full speed towards them. He looked strange the way his arms were held outward as he ran. Kagome held back a chuckle. He looked sort of… cute.

"What are _you _doing with this mangy wolf, Kagome!" Inuyasha snorted once he got to them.

"Who are you calling _mangy_, you _mutt_!" By now the girl noticed the truth about what Miroku had told her early that morning. It seemed that everyone had an issue with someone else here.

"You and me, in the battle arena, till the first one dies, you got that!"

"Why you… It's your funeral, mutt face!"

Kagome saw that this was going to get nasty so she got in between them. "Guys, stop it! No one is going to kill no one, you got that!"

"Hey! Kagome! What are you defending this wolf for, huh? I can take him!"

"Yeah! Same goes with me, Kagome!"

"You guys stop this instant! I will not let anyone get killed, alright!"

"Feh! Like you'd actually prevent the inevitable! Stand aside, while I murder him!"

"Inuyasha! Don't talk to a woman like that!" Koga turned and faced Kagome, speaking to her in a soft tone, "Sorry you have to put up with him, Kagome." Koga looked into her eyes.

"Uh…" Kagome blushed a little. "It's all right, uh, Kougah, is it?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Ha ha! You're on _her_ side and she can't even pronounce your name right!"

Kagome and Koga screamed at him at the same time. "Shut up, Inuyasha!" Noticing the jinx move, they turned to stare at each other and blushed.

"Ha ha! You two are meant for each other! Both of you are idiots!" Inuyasha laughed. Before they could start arguing again though, he noticed that Len had been waiting beside them for a while now and looked as if she had wanted to say something. "And what do _you_ want?" he inquired.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I thought we could sit with each other, Kagome," she suggested to the human girl.

"That's a very good idea, Len!" Kagome took her by the wrist and both ran over to the trolleys. She silently thanked her for helping her get out of that tight mess she had gotten herself into and away from the dog fight. The boys blinked at her as she ran away, rattled by her sudden change of plans.

---------

After a long struggle trying to get on a trolley that no demon would push them out of, the girls finally found good seats at the very end of one of the trolleys, in the back part of the last car. "This is going to be so exciting!" said Len as she plumped her butt down on a seat.

"What? Len, are you _mad_! If I were you, I'd be calling my mom to give her my will over the phone."

"Oh, come on, Kagome! This could be fun! You wait and see…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _"So optimistic…"_

The trolleys traveled a little slower then they expected but Kagome didn't mind since they were no where _near_ Inuyasha.

"_Hey._ Looky here." Oops. Spoke too soon. "Hey wench."

A _very _troubled Kagome looked up, fearing that that hideous, scratchy voice belonged to the one and only mutt. In fact, it had, and he was standing against a bar with his arms crossed in front of him, looking sly. "Bug off, Inuyasha!"

He smirked. "Only bugs can do that."

Len coked her head to one side. "Oh. _That's _true…"

Kagome looked at her menacingly. "Don't help me_ too_ much, Len."

Len sweat dropped at Kagome's fiery stare. "Uh…sorry…"

"Feh. You should be nicer like _this_ girl, Kagome." Inuyasha mocked, referring to Len.

"Uh, thank you," Len smiled, closing her eyes.

"_That wasn't a compliment, Len!"_ Kagome showed, making Len step back a little, away from Kagome's hand's reach.

"Yes it was, Kagome," Inuyasha butted in.

"No it wasn't you just want to bug me!" Kagome said that in one quick breath.

"I told you only bugs could do that!"

"Shut up!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Uh, guys…"

The two arguing teens turned their direction towards Len and asked at the same time, "What is it!"

Len sweat dropped. "Not wanting to _bother_ you or anything, but," she looked over towards the other side of their car and continued, "…beside everyone else staring at us, that student over there was looking over here with a _wicked_ death glare…"

The two stopped their bickering for a moment to look and find out that the 'guy' that Len was referring to was none other than Sesshomaru. He was on the far side of the car, sitting alone in a full row of empty seats with one leg over the other and his arms crossed in front of his chest. His head laid down a little with both eyes close. His hair moved softly with the wind and if you didn't know they were inside a car full of racket, you'd guess he was in a park or something.

"Sesshomaru, huh? Don't mind him, he's just an ass…" Inuyasha snorted.

"What?" Len couldn't believe someone could talk so badly about some one else. She's a little innocent and naive at times, unknown to her.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe there are people like you who talk about their brothers that way. You're so low," commented Kagome.

"That's his brother?" Len looked at Sesshomaru. For a second she could have sworn she could've mistaken him for a female because of his long, well kept silver hair. And those markings on his face…they kind of looked like makeup or something.

After a few seconds she noticed he had opened his eyes and stared back at her, as if he had _felt_ that she was looking at him. She slowly fell into an entrancement; he had such luring, gold eyes. _Just like Inuyasha, _she thought, but these were different. They were more serious, like in deep thought or wanting to keep something hidden inside them and keep it from getting out. She started to slowly blush.

Inuyasha called out to her. "_Hello_. Earth to _Len_."

Len snapped out of her trance as she heard Inuyasha's voice. "W-What is it?"

Inuyasha continued, "You were looking at Sesshomaru as if thinking about somthing. Kinda scary if you ask me…"

Kagome sensed what Len had been thinking about, since girls just 'know' things at times. She tried to change the subject. "Inuyasha, just sit down, alright? Let's try and make it through the rest of the day without biting our heads off more than we can chew."

"Huh?Well _that's_ a new one…" Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome, again captivated by her sudden sweet change of voice. "Feh, yeah, whatever."

The rest of the way seemed rather quiet, everyone (except Sesshomaru) looking out towards the greenery they passed, until finally coming up to big cement-colored brick-like walls that seemed to reach the sky and a humungous front-wooden door. The girls "oo'd" and "awe'd" at everything they saw that could only be compared to a castle or a roman coliseum that could only be seen in fairytales. A big sign on top of the door read _"Training Facility of the Feudal Era High School"_ in bold, golden letters and the doors started to open slowly as the trolleys entered 3-by-3 through them. It was only a matter of time they would finally get to see what the big fuss was about, this being the most respected and famous part of the school…

-------------

Thanx to all those who reviewed and commented on things (they helped a LOT)! You guys make me feel soo good!

I originally had this next info out if someone ever forgot what the school or uniforms looked like and it's all here, for future reference. Sorry if the info seems too long, but I think it helps in the imagination and putting a better focused image in your head…

**About the world:** It is in our times (meaning technology rules! Some characters could own a cell phone, for example) and it's as if demons and humans have lived for ever together. Demons were never "exterminated" (like in the series). Sure, there have been wars, but not to THAT extent. There ARE humans/demons that hate the opposite race though, so it's like we're living the feudal era (of the series) in our times, you know?

**About the schools:** Lets put it this way: just like there are only girls schools and only boys schools, there are humans-only schools and demons-only schools in the world. And just like the schools (in real life) that have both girls and boys in them, there are both humans and demons schools in the story. Since there's still some sort of grudge between many parents (human/demon alike), there are fewer of these schools around. So students like Kagome that come from an all human school don't really have that much contact with demons. (That's why she didn't want to come here in the first place…long story).

**About the _Feudal Era High_ school:** Yup. You've guessed it. It's a human and demon school. It is VERY big since it has to hold a ton of students together (including demons of all shapes and sizes) and it is a highly prestigious school at that. Its measurements are about a big mall in width and length and it's about four stories high (if I don't make it bigger later on, but you get the idea). All the characters of the series will show up sooner or later in it, so no one will be left out. I'm trying to make it as a sort of reflection upon the series thing if it had happened inside a school environment. Since it teaches every grade known to demon and human kind, students spend years in the school and it's very rare for a new student to come along in any older grade. These tend to be at a disadvantage since everyone else has known each other for many years.

**Education:** To make it interesting, the school is half-normal education and half-battle education. Almost everyday the students must show up at the battling arena, or training facility (instead of a classroom or a gym) and duke it out. The facility is so far from the school (at least two miles away from it) because the students get so strong at fighting and get fired up in battle(even though it's still a school thing, they take it seriously and avenge or whatever their dishonor and such). The school teaches weapon skills as well as other things. Just like all schools there is an "intention" of keeping order, but as you read in the first chapter, students go crazy and do what they please most of the time, anyways.

**Uniforms:** It is a rule that both humans and demons must wear the same type of uniform (well, the ones who follow the rules, anyway). Many just show up as they please. There is really no forcing of these rules what so ever. The boy's uniforms are of a navy- blue color with the exact style of the boy's uniform in Kagome's school from the series. The only difference is that they also have whitish-silver half-inch lining on the trims of the sleeves, the bottom and neck part of the shirt, as well as were the buttons are, creating a strait line down the middle of their chests (By the way, it goes well with Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's hair : p). The girl's style is a navy-blue short skirt with a long-sleeved white shirt that goes to the wrists and a navy-blue vest on top that goes up to the neck with three little buttons to close it and no sleeves. Kagome is one of those that wears something other than the _Feudal Era High's_ school uniform, having on practically all of the time her white and green uniform from the series. It's her "old school's" uniform that she treasures a lot (according to my story).

Well! What do you think? Understand so far? Any questions? Ask me. Unhappy with a character or their actions? Well, you'll just have to take it up with _them_…

Thanks for taking your time reading this fanfic!

PLEASE Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Rookies in the Battle Field

Disclaimer: I have an Inuyasha calendar, if THAT counts…

Inuyasha: "No, it doesn't"

Ss pie: "Oh phooey"

Inuyasha: "Ss pie doesn't own me. She just wants to hook up with Sesshomaru, DESPERATELY"

**Important: This was one of my first fics and I'm currently correcting their somewhat-script-like structure to make them better, which is still present in chapters 4-6. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

Previously in chapter 2:

They finally came up to big cement-colored brick-like walls that seemed to reach the sky and a humungous front-wooden door. The girls "oooooooo'd" and "awwwwww'd" at everything they saw that could only be compared to a castle or a roman coliseum that could only be seen in fairytales. A big sign on top of the door read _"Training Facility of the Feudal Era High School"_ in bold, golden letters and the doors started to open slowly as the trolleys entered 3-by-3 through them. It was only a matter of time they would finally get to see what the big fuss was about, this being the most respected and famous part of the school…

-------------

**Chapter 3: Rookies in the Battle Field**

The girls are filled with curiosity as to which is the reason for such calamity and humungous structures. Inuyasha looked at the girl's faces that expressed wonder and grinned. "Cool, huh?"

Len opened her mouth wide_. "Wooow."_

Kagome agreed, also bewildered at what she saw. _"I'll_ say…"

They were but a few of the last students to arrive in the trolleys through the doors, any outside feature hiding what this part of the school actually offered. Coming in they could hear chanting coming from the crowd…

Thump Thump, CLAP

Thump Thump, CLAP

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

CLAP, Thump Thump, CLAP

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

CLAP, Thump Thump, CLAP

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the streets gonna' be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'_

_We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you_

The girls couldn't believe their eyes! Inside they saw what seemed to be like millions of ants all cheering, singing and hollering to the song--but these weren't ants--these were a _ton_ of demon and human students. Cameras were every where to film the fights held in the arenas. The students did the _wave _move every once in a while and not a single blank space could be seen through all the rows and rows of seats, all circling around a really big arena in the center of the facility grounds made up of a dirt/grass turf, the only boundaries being marked as white lines drawn into the grass, while smaller arenas circled it from afar, most of them having stone floors or just nature-ish ground in which some students had already begun fighting. By the entire racket you could swear that this was a concert of some kind…but no. It was because it was the "_Training Facility of the Feudal Era High School!"_

_We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna' take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_We will, we will rock you  
Singin'  
We will, we will rock you_

"Have'n fun yet, girls?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk widely by seeing their once again, surprised faces. This was a new world for them, no doubt. Len was so exited she could hardly wait to_ get it on_, as she would say. Kagome however, was resenting the fact that she hadn't called in sick today. She had had enough share of strange, weird, embarrassing, humiliating, repulsive, indignant and deep down frightening encounters to last her the rest of the school year. Koga was right when he had said, "Well, you've seen_ nothin'_ yet!" Something deep inside her gut told her that she was getting into something bigger than her. _Way _bigger than her. In fact, she knew her day hadn't nearly begun once she saw dead bodies laying on the floor around the smaller arenas as students fought off one another and the losers…well…you know…Kagome _knew_ she was just getting started…she could feel it in her guts…

"I think…I'm gonna…be sick…"

_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna' make you some peace some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place_

_We will, we will rock you  
Singin'  
We will, we will rock you  
Everybody  
We will, we will rock you_

_Gonna rock, gonna rock you BABY!  
We will, we will rock you  
Gonna rock, gonna rock, gonna rock you BABY!_

_Alright!_

The crowd went wild and started to holler even more once they finished their song and you could even see some throwing themselves onto others and fights coming up between the seats. Pure chaos. Yup; Kagome _really _felt sick now…

"Heh heh. Isn't this _sweet_ or what!" Inuyasha glanced one more time at Kagome. He felt right at home. But she didn't think so.

"_Or what_, Inuyasha…or_ what_…" Their trolley car stopped in a corner as hundreds of students came out of it, running like kids after an ice cream truck.

"Well, I'm going to have to go, since I'll be one of the opening acts." Inuyasha started waving the girls goodbye. Kagome forgot all about her butterfly jitters and looked up at Inuyasha, who had now stood up from his seat.

"What do you mean? You're not just going to _leave _us here, are you!"

He turned to look at her. "Well what else does 'I'm going to have to go' don't you understand!" Ok, so Kagome's butterflies have been replaced by fire breathing dragons as she abruptly stood up.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic! I mean, you can't just leave us here, we have no clue to what to do!"

Inuyasha held up a fist and showed a fang. "Well then, you shoulda _asked_ before you came here then!"

"I didn't _ask_ to come here in the first place! My _mom _made me!"

"Ooo. Your a mommy's girl, aren't you?" Inuyasha began, teasing.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Hey guys! What are you still doing here?" Miroku appeared out of no where, walking towards the group. The two stopped their rambling and faced him instead, along with Len.

Kagome asked first, "Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you since I thought you probably didn't know about this place, so I'm here to show you around."

"Hah! Perfect!" Inuyasha smirked. "Now I can finally get ready."

Kagome looked at him. _Get ready? For what? How?_

"See you guys later!" Inuyasha jumped off the car, landing about 20 feet yonder. Kagome had followed him with her sight, having to move her head upward to catch his high jump in action. She was impressed, to say the least. She never thought he was capable of doing such a thing like that...then again, she knew _squat _about demons…But his grace astounded her. She was anxious to see what more he could do. What more he could do…

"And hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha cupped his mouth while screaming to her from where he had landed. "Try not to get killed out there!" _Heh heh heh…_

Miroku heh'ed himself and sweat dropped as he said to himself in a sing-song tone: "_Inuyashaaa_…stop talking like that to the _ladieees…"_

Kagome snapped back to reality. Deep down all he was was a _big jerk_. That's it. End of story. Len, on the other hand, had seen Inuyasha's jump but it suddenly reminded her of his brother. She looked back to where Sesshomaru was supposed to be, but he had already gone with the rest of the students. She looked for him, but there was no sign of his long, beautiful, silver hair. _Wow. I wish I had hair like that…It looks so nice… _Then she noticed Kagome had gotten mad with Inuyasha again and was getting off the car to land beside Miroku. She followed. _He looks nice…it would be nice to talk to him sometime, _she kept thinking to herself. (Ss pie: yeah, nice…heh heh…_riiight_…)

The three of them had started to walk a little under the more "calmer" part of the battle fields, where mostly anyone there was either in line to battle or to help someone else get ready. They were chatting along the way as Miroku led the ladies to where they were supposed to sign in and receive their battle gear.

"So, Miroku, is it?"

"Yes Len, you may call me Miroku if you like."

Kagome got confused. "Isn't your name Miroku?"

"Why, yes, but since I have spiritual powers, others tend to call me by a different name, mostly 'monk'.

Kagome just remembered something. "Oh yeah…your supposed to be a monk!"

Miroku got taken aback from her smart-mouthed comment. "What does _that_ suppose to mean?"

Kagome brought her hands to her waist. "You know! You _dared _to touch my _butt_ this morning!"

Miroku sweat dropped. "Oh yeah… How could I forget?" He then stopped the girls in mid walk, his arms in front of their chests to prevent them from going any further.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Kagome looked to Miroku as a demon body suddenly came flying out from one of the arenas to hit the floor in front of them, covering it with oozing, thick blood.

The loud speakers rang with the male announcer's voice: "And the winner is…_Mrrr._ Hanta!" The crowed cheered on at a human who held a bloody sword up in the air, giving out shouts of victory from one of the arenas.

Len looked down at the demon, a little nervous. "Is…he…_dead_?" Miroku poked the demon with his stick. It's legs squirmed a little as the girls jumped surprised.

"Yup, he's dead. The nervous system sometimes takes time to die along with the rest of the body, you know." Len oooed and awed at his sayings, still naïve about the whole situation. Kagome would had run off somewhere by now, except there was no where she could go that didn't have crazy fighters to attack her; and there was the fact that she didn't even know where she was, either.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Let's go now, shall we?" Almost immediately Kagome gasped as she felt something rubbing against her behind. She blushed quickly and slapped whatever it was, although she knew it just had to be…

Another slap was heard; this time, in the monk's face instead of his hand. "Miroku, you dirty monk!"

Miroku held his cheek as he smiled awkwardly. "Heh…"

Len was still figuring out what this all meant. Thinking back, she realized, _Hey, he rubbed _my _butt too! _She turned to face him face to face."Why did you do that!"Miroku looked at Len. Surely that was the first time a girl had ever encountered him in that way, without physical violence before instead of talking; all he had received from them were screaming, yelling and slaps on the cheek.

Kagome looked at her astonished. Surely this girl _couldn't_ be _that_ indifferent about the situation…was it ignorance or was she _really_ as sweet and innocent minded as she let out to be? She eyed the girl. "Len, get away from him and come next to me."

Kagome watched Miroku's every move from then on as they kept on walking to where ever it was they were supposed to get to. It seemed they had walked two football fields of length, the trip becoming longer every time they had to dodge a loose arrow or flying bodies. They had finally come to a "hut" that stood before one of the huge, stoned walls of the facility that looked more like a weapon shop as all the weaponry one could think of were on their shelves. There was a long line so the three had to wait it out a little as they heard the Grand announcer speak in a deep, profound voice. He was in charge of refereeing the main battles held inside the large arena in the middle of the facility as well. The matches held there were the main attraction and the most respected, powerful and entertaining (of course) of all battles.

"_Ladieees_ and _gentle_ men! Boys and girls! Humans and demons alike! Welcome to this year's first _Mayhem in the Arena_! As always, we've got the _best_ students showing off their skills and wits within the Arena boundaries _and_ sometimes off, too! We could never put out a good fight just because of a little rule called '_once you fall out of the arena, you lose' _now, can we? There are practically_ no_ limits to what you can do! It's the battle of the fittest and only the strongest _live_ to tell the tail about it!" The crowds cheered their heads off. The fun was just getting started.

Len jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Whoa! This is _so_ cool! I can't _wait_ to go!"

Kagome was still shocked by her enthusiastic nature and looked at her weirdly. _This girl _really_ has no clue that we could die here, now does she…Wait a sec! Die? Oh no…_ She turns to face the monk. "Miroku, why does that guy keep saying, " she gulps, "'die'? I mean, he doesn't mean _literally_ 'die', right? I mean, he means '_lose'_, right?"

Miroku looked at Kagome confused. "Why yes, he means _literally_ die, don't you remember?" Kagome shook her head no and said she didn't. Miroku took a deep breath. "When you got into this school you had to sign a _lot_ of papers, one of them regarding the rules and objectives of the battles held in this facility. One in particular read--and in _tiny_ letters, I should add-- that the school isn't responsible for--_and I quote_-- 'any foolish or weakness that the student might possess that makes them either get seriously injured beyond repair, or result in a cruel, massacred death'."

Kagome's jaw dropped open. Len just oood' and asked, "Really?"

Miroku nodded. "Uh-huh. Yup."

Kagome tried not to faint. "What! No way! They can't do that! It's…it's…"

"Heartless? Pointless? _Cruel and Undignified?"_

She said dramatically, "It's _murder_, I tell you! _murder!"_

"Now Kagome, take it easy…" Miroku held her shoulder. "You must stay calm, now…" He pauses, thinking a moment, and continued, "…You should have _read _what ever you signed, though…"

"_I signed nothin', I tell you! My mom was the one in charge of the paper work!" _

Miroku blinks, again. "So…you mean to say you're not eighteen?"

"No! I'm only _sixteen!"_

"Right, right…you have to be at least _eighteen_ to fill in the papers by yourself or else a grown up does it for you…So you aren't eighteen either, Len?"

Len shook her head no but answered rather gilly, "Nope. _But I got to sign the papers_!" She seemed happy about this.

Miroku was left questioning her sanity. "_Okayyy_…"

Kagome began her bawling. "What! I'm doomed! Mom is _so_ gonna be in trouble for this when I come home!"

"You're going to ground your _mother_, is that it?" Miroku talked so-to-speak-ishly.

"No! I mean…Argh! I am so gonna die! I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die…"

Len looked a little worried at her new friend. "Kagome, don't worry…I'm sure you aren't gonna die…"

"What are you saying! You heard Miroku! And Inuyasha, he told us that '_thing_' at lunch, remember!"

Len just got an idea. "Yeah…I remember…and didn't Inuyasha say that he would _protect_ you if anything happened?"

Kagome loosened up a bit. "Yeah…he did…" She envisioned him saying that as if he were her knight in shining armor. _I hope so…_

"Inuyasha said that?" Miroku couldn't believe his ears.

"Uh-huh," Len nodded.

"Wow." Miroku looked like he was thinking hard on something and before the girls could ask him what, they were interrupted by the announcer that hadn't stopped talking all throughout their conversation.

"…and especially all you_ rookies_ out there! You can learn a thing or two by witnessing the spectacular fights and demonstrations we have for you here today! Make sure you get a pencil and paper to write these moves down because there will be _no_ helping you guys out once your battles have started! Now everyone _make some noise_ for our first extraordinary student to take the stage/arena!"

Chanting was heard from the crowd as they cheered on.

"Yeahhhh!"

"Alright!"

"Woohoo! Yeah, baby! Yeah!"

"Ahhh!"

The announcer interrupted their screams. "I_ said_, make some_ noise_, not yell and scream like pathetic humans!"

This time the crowd's cheers flew to ear-splitting volumes. They added growling, roaring, howling, scratching, tearing, some more howling, and more screaming to the frenzy. "Yeahhh!" The girls were in amazement at all this. Truly they had stepped in to a whole different world--or dimension. Kagome resented that dirty 'human' remark.

"I resent that! You know, one thing is to say 'not scream like a _girl_' -–which, by the way, is _so_ wrong-- and another thing is to say 'don't scream like pathetic humans!"

Miroku tried to comfort her. "Awe…don't worry about that, Kagome…That saying isn't really to put us_ humans_ down; it's more of a _getting pumped-up_ thing that we all use. It means that any outsiders are like 'weaklings' but since we go to this school, we _must_ be stronger and tougher than them."

Len lifts an eyebrow angrily. "So basically it's still a 'humans are weak' remark, right?"

Miroku sighs as he puts his head down in a slump. _"Yeah…"_

The massive crowd began their somewhat theme song again.

Thump Thump, CLAP

Thump Thump, CLAP

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

CLAP, Thump Thump, CLAP

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

CLAP, Thump Thump, CLAP

Everyone in the stands were pumped up and ready for excitement.

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

Thump Thump, CLAP

The announcer's voice rang through the air. "Now, give it up _fooor_…" The students couldn't take the suspense much longer but continued their thumping and clapping until they heard what they wanted to hear.

"_III-NU-YAAA-SHAAA!" _He said that with a little flavor in it.The crowd cheered and screamed madly.Kagome looks on curiously to see what would happen. Now she had butterflies of the_ other_ kind, if you know what I mean…

(Inuyasha's fighting theme song from the TV. series is heard all over the speakers)

Kagome looked on, swinging her head everywhere to se where the hanyou was at, but couldn't find him. The crowd began calling his name, emphasizing each syllable. "I-nu-ya-sha! We want Inuyashaaa!" Kagome's butterflies were now making her very anxious to see how he would come out. "Inuyasha! Woo! Yeah!"

The song was still playing, and the climatic part was now on as Inuyasha jumped out from a closed crate that had been put on one of the sides of the center arena for a while now, smashing it opening, making pieces fly out everywhere and uncovering himself as his red sleeves of his haori from the show appeared to be on fire as it waved in the air along with his sword (only excluding his famous 'sit boy' necklace from the series. All in good time, people, all in good time, hehehe…). As Inuyasha jumped gracefully from where the crate had been left to one of the sides of the arena, being the length of a football field (excellent for fights and matches) the crowd cheered madly on.

"Inuyasha! Wooooo! Yeah!"

There aren't any words that could describe Kagome's face right now. All angry thoughts about how a 'jerk' Inuyasha could be or had been had washed away from her mind as soon as he flew from his hiding place onto the stage. He definitely looked heroic.

"Hah! Yeaaah!" Inuyasha boasted out as he smirked, turning to look at the crowd, them surrounding him in the stands in a full 360 degrees.

The announcer commanded, "Now, let the demonstration begin!" Rocks and pieces of gravel and dirt started to fly towards Inuyasha from nowhere at remarkable speed. The crowd's cheering lowered a little so that they could pay more attention to what he would do, but still went strong.

"Feh. I can handle this, no sweat." Inuyasha used his fists to break through everything until bigger objects came flying towards him and bits of metal started to appear. The hanyou exaggerated a movement of his right arm backward and swung it with great force frontward while screaming, "Iron Reaver _Soul_ Stealerrr!" The crowd always grew nuts every time he did that.

Kagome was entranced. His big mouth really had toughness behind it. He moved so awesome and perfectly that everything about his moves was so enchanting like anything she had ever seen before. His hair swayed in the air like crazy but never failed to keep itself from returning back to its steady position on his back. His golden eyes were astounding and shined as brightly as the sun as those _ears_ of his were so…so…they were still so intriguing to her…

No one noticed her gleaming face as Len and Miroku both witnessed the action with glee. Len was awed. "I _so _want to do _that!"_

Miroku chuckled. "You can't do that unless you have claws, Len."

"Claws?" she looked at him confused. Okay. So Len _definitely_ was a little _too _innocent for her own good. After a while she realized, "Oh, right, he has claws because he's a _dog_ demon guy! _Awesome!"_

Miroku sweat dropped and closed his eyes while dropping his head as he chanted a prayer in high-speed mode. _Please don't let her die, please don't let her die, please give her _strength _and an _open mind_ as she steps into the arena…please guide her in her ways…please don't let her die, please don't let her… _His voice trailed off from there.

Back in the arena Inuyasha continued to holler and smash and rip things to pieces. The crowd was ecstatic! They screamed, yelled, and whistled now. The announcer commented, "And now, for our last trick…"

Suddenly all sorts of weapons came down from one direction, including arrows and swords and many other sharp objects. There were hundreds of them. Kagome gasped in worry. "Oh no…Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pulled out his sword for the very first time since he didn't need to use it before, mostly to show off. Screaming a battle cry struck his sword onto each and every thing that was in his path, and by the end all every one else could see was a big cloud of dust, the crowd growing dead silent.

Kagome gasped, worried. "_No!_ Inuyasha!" By this time Len and Miroku had heard her and stared at her worried face. They knew what her face really expressed.

After seconds of silence the dust began to clear up and in the middle stood Inuyasha panting, an arrow stuck in his right shoulder. The crowd went mad with cheers once again and a bunch of them stood up on their seats. Kagome was relieved that Inuyasha was standing up, but once she noticed he had an arrow stuck into him she yelled, "Oh no! Inuyasha! Are you alright!"

Miroku calmed her down. "Don't worry Kagome. He's a demon so he really isn't hurt. He heals remarkably fast. He's alright, don't worry about him." Kagome blushed. Surely her friends had noticed her sudden worry about Inuyasha.

"Hey! You! Move it along or get lost!"

The three turned around to see that the line had completely vanished and that they were the only ones left to get their gear from the hut. The voice seemed to come from the disturbed hut keeper, who was waving to them. As they walked up to the structure they saw that there was nothing left on the shelves. The attendant was a dark-green lizard-guy in green and brown torn clothing. He didn't look too friendly.

"Were you guys looking for some weapons?" He talked in a gruff voice.

Miroku replied and pointed to the girls. "Yes, they are new here and need weapons of their own."

The attendant laughed. "Heh heh heh…you say they're _rookies_, eh? These battles get better and better…more bloodshed…heh heh heh…" He snickered wickedly. The girls whined a little and threw their arms around each other. Miroku looks angrily at the demon.

"Hey. You don't have to talk to them like that. They're new, so just leave them alone, alright?" The girls fell in love with his stern and demanding voice. Surely _he_ would care for them if Inuyasha weren't around to save them.

The speakers turned on again. "Let's give another big round of applause to Inuyasha before our next contender makes _her_ way to the arena, folks!" Miroku heard 'her' and instantly turned around to face the arena, hoping it was someone he knew. "Now…Let's give it up for the mistress of pain...the_ one_…the _only_…

"_Demon Slayerrrr Saaannngooo!"_

Miroku's eyes lit up. This the girls didn't miss. Sango walked up from one of the sides of the center arena and started walking to the center of it. The crowd cheered, as usual. "She will demonstrate the ability of wielding a powerful weapon and how one can use it affectively, folks."

"Haiya!" Sango began to swing her large boomerang as dummies popped up from the ground and others came flying from the skies. _"__Hirakotsu!"_ She flung her boomerang as it whirled in a gigantic circle and hit incoming targets as soon as the fight had turned up a notch. The crowd roared with excitement, for not only was she good, she was a hot woman, too.

Kagome looked back at Miroku once she witnessed enough of Sango's fighting and was taken aback. "Miroku, clean yourself up!"

Miroku woke up from his hypnotized state and cleaned off his runny nose with his right sleeve. "Oh…heh heh…sorry…"

"Hey, wasn't she the one chasing you this morning?" she asked. (ss pie: chapter one)

"Uh… yeah, she was…" Miroku stroke the back of his head, in part because he remembered how it was he and Kagome had meant (he lay on the floor trying to dodge Sango's attacks) and part because the truth was he kind of liked Sango, more than he could ever let out to be.

"Hmm. Ye are…Kagome, I presume," an old female voice rang in. The three turned around to find that an old woman with an eye patch had gone up to them while they were talking and now stood between them and the hut.

"Uh…yes, yes I am," Kagome replied.

The old woman smiled warmly. "Well, now…nice to meet ye. I am Lady Kaede, both principal and first-in-charge at the Training Facility." She extended her hand to shake Kagome's.

Kagome shook it while bowing her head a little. "Hi. Nice to meet you. But, how did you know my name?"

Kaede smiled and her clothes from the series that she wore moved a little. "You see, being the principal I need to know as much as I can about ye students and must care for ye well being. You, on the other hand," she looks over at the hut keeper. "I see ye have run out of bow and arrows…"

The hut keeper nodded. "Yes, that and everything else."

"_I see…" _Kaede narrowed her yes and took out something she had wrapped up under her arm. It was a wooden bow and with it five matching arrows. (a.k.a the famous ones Kagome always takes around with her in the series.)She handed them to Kagome."Here. Take these. They shall help ye out in your battles."

Kagome held onto the weapons as Kaede handed them to her. "Huh? Me? I-I can't accept these…they're yours."

"Now they shall be ye's to keep. Treat them with care and I'm sure you shall handle them very well in battle."

Kagome didn't know what to say. "Well…thank you, very much…" Kaede smiled and nodded.

Miroku inquired the old woman, "Lady Kaede…Why the bow and arrow?"

Kaede smiled, looking towards Miroku. "I sense she has miraculous powers in her."

"You mean, like a pries-"

"Don't ruin the fun of letting her figure it out by herself, lad. It's all in good time," she interrupted.

Kagome had no clue to what they were talking about, but the words 'miraculous power' rung some interest. "You say I– have_ powers_?"

Kaede smiled. "We all have powers inside ourselves, Kagome, but some more special than others…In time ye shall see what I mean…"

Len started to feel a little left out, as if Kaede hadn't noticed her there at all. "Excuse me, Miss Kaede, but…"

Kaede looks to Len. "Yes, my child?"

"Um…If there are no more weapons here, than what am_ I_ supposed to use?" Suddenly high cheering covered Len's words and the group looked towards the battle arena, where demons had started attacking Sango for some time now. The crowd roared on as Sango stroke one of them with a deadening blow from one side of it's chest to the other, ripping it's body in two and sending limbs, guts and blood flying everywhere.

"Whoa! That was_ sweet_! Let's see that again in the big screens!" the announcer screamed. All heads turned to the humongous big screens scattered among distinct places of the facility. Sango's move came into view close-up, the screen going red as the demon was ripped apart from the massive attack. "Wow! Did you see all that blood? We're waiting for the final 'Blood Shatter' count from the referees to see if this one goes into the rule books…"

The girls kept hearing such dreadful nonsense that they thought, _honestly, can this get _any_ worse?_

They got their answer from the announcer. "Oh…oh, wait…There seems to be a left _arm_ missing! It seems to have flown somewhere into the crowd! Has anyone spotted it yet!" It was then that a swishing noise came towards the group in front of the hut and a dark-blue hilt sword with a long, well used-up blade plummeted into the front desk of the hut as it flew down circling in the air, piercing onto the wood as an attached arm and hand gutted blood all over.

The hut keeper broke the silence. "Well, I guess this'll be your weapon now. Here, keep it." Len looked at the sword. Suddenly the thought of receiving a sword that she should keep that belonged to a demon owner that still held one of his limbs didn't seem too 'cool'…

Kaede encouraged her to take it. "Well now…This shall serve as an excellent sword, Len…It belonged to a lineage of some very strong demons…Apparently they have no more descendents, so it is rightfully yours to keep if you wish to accept it."

Len half smiled; it was a little hard for her to swallow. "Heh…of course…if no one else wants it…" She looked at Miroku who waved his right hand that held the wind tunnel, her not knowing the incredible power that lied behind the purple cloth. Kagome sweat dropped and just said _no thanks, I'm fine with my bow and _a_rrows _and the hut keeper just stared, his frightening look making it harder to accept the sword. Len laughed nervously. "Well…uh …I guess _I'll_ take it then…"

And with that she struggled as to if how she should take hold of it. She finally grabbed the bloody hand, trying to pry it from its still firm grip on the hilt. After a while it finally came loose, falling on the table as Len now tried to pull out the sword from the table. (ss pie; get it? Sorta like 'the sword in the stone'? but instead, 'the dead demon's hand still attached to the sword in the table?', get it? Get it? Hehe… -sweat drops- …funny, get it?...crickets chirping…ss pie still sweat dropping… –ahem- …now back to the story…)

"Here. I'll get it for you," a familiar raspy voice called out. It was Inuyasha. Kagome tried to hide her blushing cheeks as she suddenly felt glad to see him again, and he now wore a suit that went with him perfectly. "Uhn. Here you go." Inuyasha pulled out the sword and handed it to Len.

"Thanks." Len took hold of the sword at the hilt but the blade's tip fell to the ground. Everyone looked at her in wonder. "Uh…heh…it's a little…_heavy_," she managed to say panting.

All sweat dropped and thought_ boy is _she_ going to die out there…_

"Well, just try and get used to it before your battle starts, ok?" Inuyasha threw some encouraging words at her.

"Thanks."

Kagome then saw a sweetness in Inuyasha that she thought really wasn't there. And his fighting skills back at the arena were marvelous! She remembered the arrow that had struck him on the shoulder. It was gone. "Inuyasha…Are you alright?"

Her whispers hit Inuyasha warmly, as if he never expected them. "Huh? What are you talking about, wench?" Kagome looked at his shoulder. It seemed fine, but… Inuyasha got her drift. "Oh, you mean the arrow? So you were _watching_ me, huh!" He smirked.

She blushed. "Of course I was! I was worried, Inuyasha! Does it hurt?"

"No. Of course not. I'm a demon, remember? We don't fall down that easily."

Miroku corrected him for the forth time that day. "Well…_technically_ you're a half demon…" And received yet another bump on the head from the hanyou. "Ow! Inuyasha, why'd you do _that_ for?"

Inuyasha stood with his fist still out and a vein had popped on his forehead. "You _just_ can't keep your_ mouth_ shut, can you!" The girls didn't have time to question the 'half demon' thing when the announcer caught their attention once again.

"And now, for today's _last _demonstration…a tremendous battle between students…let's give it up for…

"_Koga's pack!" _The crowd screamed as Koga, now in his fighting robes (wear from the series), walked into the arena waving at the crowd followed by his two most faithful companions that always followed him, both shivering.

Thump Thump, CLAP

Thump Thump, CLAP

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

CLAP, Thump Thump, CLAP

_We will, we will ROCK YOU!_

"And now… for their opponent…

"_Lord Sessshomaruuu!"_ This time the students went wilder than ever before.

Len's eyed widened and looked for Sesshomaru who then came up from no where, walking in his school uniform and still wearing his boots (from the series) with no weapons whatsoever and a death glare that instantly shot warm blood into her veins and drew her to fall into the golden puddles of his eyes. His hair seemed to flow in the breeze like sheets in the wind. She remained as speechless as any other girl who had a crush on him in the crowds.

"_Alright!_ This will be an all-or-nothing match! But since it's meant for demonstration purposes only, there can be no killing aloud, although near-death attacks are well welcomed!" the announcer broke in. Len's heart failed to beat at that last comment. It was like she only saw this guy _Sesshomaru_ and he meant like everything to her. She couldn't bare thinking something could happen to him.

"Feh. Like Sesshomaru will follow _those _rules…"

Len turned suddenly to face Inuyasha, whose arms were now crossed in front of him. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked down at her who was only two or three inches smaller than him, just around Kagome's height.

"I mean, he'll kill 'em if he _feels_ like it! Feh…_As if_ anyone could tell him what to do. _That_ goes for me, too…" Len felt a little better; still, she held her hands in front of her chest in prayer hoping for the best. Kagome frowned as she noticed Inuyasha's cockiness had come back.

"And with that, folks, let the match begin!"

The opponents were more than one hundred feet away from each other, Koga in attack mode and Sesshomaru standing tall and emotionless, as usual. But Koga's buddies were scared to the bone and shivering, and Ginta found the courage to speak up to their leader first. "Uh…Koga…You don't _really_ want to _fight_ this guy, right?"

Koga laughed. "Of course I am! And he being that mutt's_ brother_ makes it a whole lot better!"

Hakkaku screamed, dreaded for their fate. "Koga! Please don't do this! He'll kill you!"

The wolf leader turned to face them, a little angry. "What! You don't think I can take him on!"

Both answered him at the same time. "_No no no_! It' nothing like that, it's just..."

"Than _get off my ankles and stop cryin' on my feet!_ You're getting my bandages wet…"

The wolves let go of Koga's ankles and stood up. "What we're trying to say, Koga, is that…"

"I've had enough of you two's hollerin'! It's time we fight!"

Both screamed again, "_No,_ Koga!"

The announcer interrupted their little scenario. "Uh-oh, looks like there's trouble in the wolf tribe!" Sesshomaru just stood there the whole time without moving an inch-- or blinking, for that matter.

Ginta bowed down in front of Koga. "Koga! Don't do it! _Please!"_

Koga growled. "You idiots! This is _embarrassing_! I'm going after him whether you two like it or not!" He turned to look at Sesshomaru. "You hear that! Your goin' down!" Sesshomaru just stared into nothingness.

Koga's companions didn't know how to stop their stubborn leader and feared for his life, so they thought quickly for a moment before coming up with a flawless plan.

They ran out of the boundaries and didn't stop till they reached the front doors of the facility, then kept running some more away from the front doors. The crowd went dead silent-- and so did every one else in the facility. All sweat dropped heavily.

A minute seemed to pass and finally the announcer cleared his throat. "Well, _that_ was embarrassing…" He then raised his voice and exclaimed energetically, _"It seems that Koga's team has run out of the stadium!"_

Koga snarled. "Those jerks! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to fight on my own then, heh heh…"

"Even though we'd care less about the rules, folks, since this is a demonstration battle we must declare _Sesshomaru_ the winner on account of forfeit."

"WHAT!" Koga made a double take, confused at the announcer's statement. Meanwhile the crowd didn't know how to react. Even though this happened a lot with guys like Sesshomaru the battles weren't usually dropped down this soon into battle. For a moment there was complete silence, and a tumble weed rolled across the arena.

Someone coughed and the announcer thought he should do something, so he exclaimed, "And the winner _is_…

"_Sesshomaruuu!" _The crowd started to cheer as Sesshomaru showed indifference and remained with his eyes closed. He then turned away and walked out without saying a word, leaving a frustrated Koga behind him.

The wolf lifted up a clenched fists and showed his fangs. "Hey! Come back here! I'm not _done_ with you yet!" At this Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him from over his shoulder. Emotionless. That was enough to make Koga shut up and turn away himself, throwing back one last threat. "Feh. I'll get you next time, mark my words!"

Len jumped up and down inwardly. This Sesshomaru guy just had _something _that made her forget about all her troubles that had happened in her life and made her curious as to who he was up-close. She thought, _I'm _definitely_ going to talk to him some day…_

Just then the announcer called everyone's attention from the loud speakers. "Well, now that that's over…_ rookies_…_Calling all rookies! You need to come to the arena to face an opponent in a head-to-head battle! Calling all rookies! Please come_ immediately_ towards the center of the arena!"_ That was the girl's cue.

Kagome instinctively ran over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him. "_Save_ me!" Inuyasha was caught by surprise by this and an urge to keep her safe got into him. But… you _know_ how he shows his emotions…

"Oh back off, wench!" He yanked Kagome off of him and she went back, almost falling to the ground. Kagome realized she had hugged him and blushed slightly, but her mind focused more on the fact that he had just pushed her.

"Hey! Why did you do _that_ for!"

Inuyasha screamed back, "Because you were all over me like," he changed into a high pitch to imitate a girly voice, "Inuyasha!_ Saaave_ me!"

Kagome shook her head defiantly. "I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

By then their faces were inches away from one another and Kaede had to intervene. "Kagome and Inuyasha, stop yapping. Kagome, Len, run along now before ye are late for your battles." Kaede pointed them their destination.

The girls looked at each other and thought, _Late? Like, that would be_ so_ bad; yeah right!_

They made their way to where the other rookies were meeting, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kaede following behind. Kikyo was there with the other rookies as well and shifted her sight towards Kagome as she noticed she was coming.

"Why, hello. It's your time to fight now, isn't it?" Kikyo asked in her lovely, angelic voice, directing her question at Kagome.

Kagome tried to hide her discomfort. "Yeah…I guess it is..."

Kikyo smiled warmly and looked at what she held. "I see you have a bow and arrow."

Kagome looked down at her newly acquired possessions. "Right. They're my weapons."

"I see…" Kikyo looked at Kagome as if she knew something about her that Kagome was still trying to figure out herself. She smirked a little and started walking away, the announcer coming up again in the megaphones.

"And now…The moment you've all been waiting for…It's time for the rookies to duke it out in a _Battel Royale_,_ all on their first day of school, in front of all their future classmates and teachers, the cameras rolling, and their reputations at stake!"_

Len finally got a tiny bit worried. _Well, when you put it _that_ way…_

Kagome tried to think hopefully. _This is it…my time to shine…I've _got to_ make a name for myself and erase the humiliation I went through this morning… _(in calling Shippo a girl).

The crowd cheered more than ever as the announcer started to read out the order in which the fights were going to be held. All twenty one rookies including the two girls now huddled up, staring up at the screens or loudspeakers, awaiting their names to be called.

"And the first one _is_…"

-----------------

Disclaimer: I also do not own this really cool song, We Will Rock You

Ha! A tiny cliffy! Neat. Alrighty then…Hope you guys like it so far! Stay tuned for more fun and twists; you never know _what else_ this school has in store for the students! Kagome's first day of school is coming to an end… See you soon! And thanks to those who reviewed!

Review now!


	4. Naraku & Kagome's Spiritual Powers

Disclaimer: on Inuyasha. I do not own him. (But I can dream, can't I?)

Thanks to all that have reviewed! Love you! And guys-- ready for some more stuff? I bet you do!

Shippo: "Say, ss pie? Why are all of the readers drooling and/or jumping up and down in front of the screen?"

Ss pie: "Shippo, when your older…when your MUCH older…"

Inuyasha: "your SICK, ss pie, SICK…"

Ss pie: "I was just kidding! Come on, guys! Laugh a little…"

Sesshomaru with an emotionless (and scary) death glare: "Just get on with it, human."

Ss pie: "RIGHT!"

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Naraku and Kagome's Spiritual Powers**

Kagome's heart pounded hard in her chest as each second ticked off her inevitable doom. Len's heart was ticking for another reason, though…_I gotta do this! I can't make an idiot of myself in front of_ himSomehow she couldn't get Sesshomaru's image out of her head. The crowd began to sing again, making the rookies tense up.

_We will, we will, rock you_

The tension was building up as the announcer finally brought it upon himself to say it. Who would be the first rookie to face off a student in the first fight of the year? "And the_ lucky_ one to go first is," there was a quick drum roll before he concluded, "_Mrrr _Riot!"

The crowd cheered as a scary demon came up to the arena with a scar across his face. He had the form of a human but had huge, bulging muscles and tattoos all over. As he came to the middle he cracked his knuckles loud enough that everyone could hear them.

Miroku held his chin and thought out loud, "Hmm…He seems strong enough…"

"Yeah, maybe…but I bet he's weak, though…all talk and no show," Inuyasha replied cockily.

The girls turned to him in horror. "What!" _He looks so strong and yet Inuyasha says he's _weak!_ Oh no, we're doomed…_

Yes, I know. The girl's faces looking in 'horror' and their words expressing 'doomed' all over sound like reruns, but try and picture yourselves in their spots.

Kagome whined. _Mom! I'm _so_ sorry for being such a bad daughter! Grandpa, you too. Sota…well…Okay. So you're not _completely _an insignificant brat…Oh who cares! I'd do _anything _to be with you guys right now! I'll never take you for granted, _ever!_ I swear, if I come out alive…wait, did I just say 'if'! Oh know…this is getting to my head! Doctor? Is there a doctor in the house! Wait…I'm talking to my self again! I'm rambling on. I'm so stupid! I hate this school! That's it! I'm running off and going to join the circus or something! Who needs education anyways! It's not like it'll help me out in… _Kagome's mind kept rambling on. She was so nervous, that that's the only thing that could get her mind at ease…either that or just make her even _more _nervous…

(ss pie: Kids, about the 'who needs education' thing, don't listen to Kagome. After all, she's a _fictional _character. Please, STAY IN SCHOOL! There. Now, back to the fic)

Len on the other hand, was thinking about something...let's just say…less psychotic…_Thump Thump, CLAP…We will, we will ROCK YOU!...I just LOVE that song!... You got mud on yo' face …You big disgrace …lalalala…something….something …singin' …Gonna rock, gonna rock you BABY!...We will, we will rock you…lalalala….something, something, …rock you…_

Miroku eyed her with a lifted brow. "Um…Len? Are you alright?" Len was swaying her head back and forth and singing with the crowd.

"Oh yeah! I'm great!"

Miroku shook his head and sighed. _This girl's either out of her mind or has none at all if she isn't a bit scared…_

Inuyasha noticed her attitude as well and thought along with the monk, _Maybe she's overconfident. Either that or she's lost it…Mmmm…I smell Ramen somewhere..._

As the crowd kept singing and clapping to their song, the announcer spoke over the speakers. "And his deadly opponent will be… _Kannaaa!" _The crowd roared, but Inuyasha and Miroku did a double take. This didn't look good.

Just then a little girl with white written all over her face and clothing holding a mirror was approaching the arena. The rookie, Mr Riot, laughed. "Huh! They send a little doll to take care of me? I'll show 'em they can't mess with the _Riot_-master!" he said overconfidently. Kanna stopped a few feet away from him and he smirks back. _Heh. She's kinda cute, if you think of it…_

The announcer broke in to begin with their rules. "And now, to whip up more excitement, we shall bring out the _Wheel of Misfortune!"_

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh great, more hocus-bogus stuff."

Inuyasha turned to look at her smiling a bit and rested a hand on his waist. "What are you talking about? The _Wheel of Misfortune_ is great! It decides whether you get to finish off you opponent or not. I_ love_ that thing…"

Kagome's jaw hung low. _"You mean that _'thing'_ decides whether we get to _die_ or not!"_

Inuyasha swished a hand at her calmly. "Oh, don't look that surprised, Kagome. It's all in good fun. It's not as neat as when we get to do our mid-term fights when the stakes are higher but it's still neat. Besides, in training fights we can never kill our opponents," he lowered his voice disturbed, "_some stupid rule… I _hate_ those rules…" _He continued normally_, "_But here in the facility inside the arenas we can! Anyways, just watch and see. This helps bring a little more tension into the air."

Kagome pouted and let her upper body droop down in an unenergetic slump. _I hate being me…_

"Alright! We shall spin the Wheel of Misfortune and see what fate has upon our stupid--I mean--_brave _heroes this afternoon!" After he finished, a lovely young woman in a flashy long, red dress walked over to the spinning wheel that was about four times her size and started to spin it. It reminded everyone more or less about the 'wheel of fortune' thing but instead it was in an up-right position so that everyone could witness where the pointing arrow pointed to. The 'handicaps/commands/rules' were written on each piece of the wheel, more than half of them about agreeing to 'kill' your opponent in order to win.

The crowd was dead silent as the wheel spun slower and slower until the pointer ended up pointing at one of the commands. The announcer read its instructions, "And there you have it, folks! This fight shall be _'Leave your enemy in a state of sleep or_ _unconsciousness' _to be able to rein victorious in the fight! And remember, no 'near-death' attacks are allowed…yes, yes, I know…Sucks, doesn't it? But at least there are twenty more rookies to try out so we still have chance for some _real _blood shed! Now, salute your opponent and let the match begin!"

Mr. Riot chuckled. "Heh. So I shall." Smirking, he turned his sight toward Kanna. "Child, I shall make this as painless as I can, but It'll be hard, considering my huge, muscled body!" He flexed his muscles as some girls from the crowd screamed. Kanna just stood there doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. Okay, so maybe just breathing…

Mr. Riot bowed and in seeing that Kanna still hadn't moved an inch, decided to make the first move. "Argh! I shall use my 'Deadly-deadly-Assassin' move! Argh!" He lunged toward the girl with a claw out but didn't make it halfway to her when Kanna's mirror had burst with light, which got the older demon confused. "Huh? What the…Ah! _No! No!"_ It was too late when he discovered what her move had been when in mere seconds a ghostly shadow flew out form his mouth and was sucked into the mirror. As the light from the mirror dimmed his body fell to the ground.

The announcer sighed and thought, _Over already?...Bummer…_ "Ahem! It seems that Mr. Riot's soul has been captured and so his body and mind are rendered useless in battle. The winner according to the rules is…Kannaaa!" The crowd cheered.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Damn. No fair. That fight was over before it even started. No action…oh well…maybe next time, huh Kagome?"

Kagome knew he was just messing with her. "Right. Maybe when _you_ fight, but not me…"

Len jumped clapping her hands joyfully. "Sweet move! Hey, say…When does he get his soul back?"

Inuyasha put a claw to his chin, thinking while looking at the sky. "Um, well, let's see…" He began counting his fingers to make sure. "Taking on account the times that Kanna's used that technique and…let's see…she always gives back the souls in…um…Oh I'd say probably never." That received a double gasp from the two girls.

Inuyasha laughed. "Keh. Don't worry. She's not even going to be your opponent for today since no person can go twice into battle on the same day. That _too_ is prohibited. Come to think of it, that means I can't fight for the remainder of this day…That bites."

"Now! On to our_ next_ victim…I mean, fighter…"

Kagome started praying again. _Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me, please let it rain or something…_

Len roamed the crowd as if looking for something. _Hmm…I wonder if there are any more cute guys around..._

"Give it up for.._.Tooortuga_!" cried the announcer. All students started murmuring, thinking, _who in the world calls himself that? _

Then, as if on cue, a turtle started to walk slowly into the arena. Everyone else sweat dropped. _Oh…Boy is _he_ gonna get it…_

"And now, for your opponent, _Kaaaguraaa!"_ Inuyasha and Miroku instantly looked at each other this time. Both knew what the other one was thinking: this seemed all too familiar somehow.

Miroku spoke first. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded heavily. "I'm afraid so."

The wheel was spun again and this time it read, "This will be a '_Finish your opponent quick'_ fight. If no one defeats the other in 3 minutes or less than both shall be killed by a lucky soul from the crowd!" The crowd cheered.

Kagura had arrived at the arena on her feather, the male students whooping, whistling and throwing her kisses and flowers and such. She grinned at the result of the wheel's spin. _Great. I get to kill someone today…_

"Opponents, face your enemy and salute. You may begi--" Whoosh. Cut. Cut. Cut. _Slice._ Kagura had immediately swished her fan before the announcer could even finish his sentence and hundreds of wind-cutting air hit the arena grounds. Not to mention many of them cutting through the crowd as well.

Kagura sweat dropped but kept smirking. _Oops…Heh heh heh…I guess I went a little too far…don't know my own strength at times…Oh well, most of them were only _weaklings,_ anyways…_

As the dust cleared, a turtle shell was seen down-side up, but no signs of any of the turtle's limbs were to be found. The crowd gasped. Kagura was getting tired of waiting a reply and screamed out to the speakers. "Hey, announcer. Check if this goes down as a record for the '_finish-your-opponent-quick'_ scores. I believe I've done my work here…"

Said individual chuckled nervously. "So…it…is…_Well, in less than seven second-- that including the time it took for Kagura's attack to finish and the dust to clear off-- I must declare that _Kagura_ is the winner of this match on account of death!"_ The crowd cheered on, but somehow the announcer noticed a difference in the prior ear-splitting cheering volume. "Huh? There seems to be less cheering, folks. What's the matt--"

He cut himself short upon noticing what had happened. The facility too was silent as everyone noticed that about fifty crowd members had disappeared or, better yet, were killed off along with Kagura's attack that had gone a little too far. "Well, it seems that Kagura's attack has killed some of the crowd, heh heh," he sweat dropped at the obvious. "Well, no use in crying over weaklings and, since this seems to be caused by an _accident,_ _I must say that we must get going with the battles_!" He paused for a second, noticing one more thing. "Oh…wait…there seems to be more…_Ladies and gentlemen! It seems that this year our rookie count will be shortened up a bit…_Seventeen_ rookies have perished along with Kagura's out-of-control attack!_" He lowered his voice and said melancholy, _"Those poor bastards…"_ He quickly regained his attitude and continued normally, "Oh well, I guess they weren't fit for this school anyways, hahaha!" The crowd joined him in maniacal laughter.

Kagome heard all this and couldn't even breathe. _Oh my gosh! I'm _dead!_ I'm really _dead! After a few short moments of reasonable thinking she then realized the real reason for her uncomfortable breathing. _Huh?...Red? Why can I only see read? Is…it…_blood_…?_

Suddenly she felt someone breathing around her body. It was as if this person too had caught their breath for a second, there. "Are you alright?" Kagome lifted her head totry and see whose voice that was. The red that had clouded Kagome's vision was now opening, revealing itself as a red garment. "Hey, Kagome. I said, are you ok?"

"_Inu…yasha?"_ she blinked, confused, until it sunk into her. "You…rescued me?"

Inuyasha looked toward the battle arena. "Yeah. I sensed Kagura's attack had gone too far this time and I covered you." Kagome realized he had been holding her tightly all this time and that that was why she had trouble breathing for a while, because she was under his garments. Kagura's attack had seemed more like flashes of light coming out into many directions and she had felt them coming towards her at great speed. The next thing she knew she was ducking on the floor as she felt a figure come over her covering her and somehow felt more secure.

"Inuyasha…you saved me, again. Thank you…"

The hanyou looked down at her. "Awe, it was nothin'. Couldn't just leave you there, could I? Besides, I told you I'd protect you out here, so I did." His smirk turned more into a light, caring smile.

Kagome's eyes sparkled a bit. _"Inuyasha…"_

He really didn't seem to notice. "Keh. Anyways, if I hadn't done that there wouldn't be anymore shows today, seeing that every other rookie had died along with that turtle guy."

Kagome's face got read in a flash. "You mean you didn't do this on account for _caring_ for my well being!"

Miroku shook a hand in the air. "Kagome, mind him. He just picks on people a lot, that's all…"

She stomped a foot on the ground, directed toward the half demon. "You idiot! Why do you have to be _so _mean!"

Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Feh. 'Cause I _can._" He stayed like that when he realized something was missing and all was not right. He turned to speak to the monk. "Hey, Miroku? Did you see where that other girl went to?" Both Kagome and Miroku gasped. They'd forgotten about Len. Kagome started calling her name frantically.

Miroku answered Inuyasha's question. "I don't know! She was here just a minute ago, I…Inuyasha, I thought_ you_ had her."

Inuyasha jumped back. "Me! I had _Kagome._ One wench's enough to worry about, let alone _two!"_

"Is this the girl you guys are talking about?" Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku spun around to see Sango. Len then came out from behind her boomerang that hung from her arm.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

Kagome screamed, "Len! I'm _so_ glad to see you're okay!" Inuyasha blinked.

Miroku flung his arms wide open. "Sango! Where did _you_ come from?"

"After my fight I went for a drink and then started to look for you guys. When I finally noticed you were here along with the other new students and was I coming up to you, Kagura's attack came towards me. I didn't know this girl was with you guys," she looked at Len, "but since she was the only one close to me unprotected I covered her along with myself with my Hirakotsu as soon as I could to shield us form Kagura's attack. You know, though, if she really_ is_ with you guys I can't understand how it was you couldn't_ protect_ her yourselves."

Inuyasha feh'd. "Don't look at me; I protected Kagome, here. Miroku was the one close to Len."

Miroku fidgeted. "Well, uh…I would have protected her it's just that she had gone off somewhere and I couldn't see her because I was blinded from the attack. Besides, I covered Lady Kaede." That's right. Kaede was still with them.

"And I thank ye for saving me, young monk," she replied.

Sango faced Len. "Why where you so far from them… Len, is it? If you were just beside them a moment ago?"

Len at first was speechless and everyone looked at her as she seemed to be thinking about something. _Wow. I really can't remember why…Oh, wait! I remember that my sword had…well…called out to me or something, I don't know…It –told-- me to go somewhere and I followed its command. I don't know what came over me…This is too weird…_

Kagome touched her shoulder. "Len, are you alright? What is it?"

"Keh. I bet the girl's still stunned."

"Inuyasha, quit it."

"No, I mean it. I mean, wouldn't _you _if you were an inch from dying? …Wait, you were! Heh heh heh…"

"Inuyasha! Just…Let her talk, alright?"

Len assured them, "I'm fine, really. Thanks for saving me, um…Excuse me, but I don't know your name."

"It's Sango."

Kagome smiled. "Right. You had battled just a few minutes ago. You fought great!"

Sango smiled back. "Thank you."

Miroku whined. "Hey, don't I get a saying in this?"

Sango looked angrily at him, knowing_ exactly_ what he would say. "No!"

Miroku sighed. "Aw, gee whiz…"

Inuyasha ignored the two. "So, Len, what were you thinking about?"

Len fidgeted. "I…uh…nothing much! I guess I was just…uh…_Thirsty_ or something, yeah…That's why I wasn't with you guys when all that happened." Alright, so she wasn't the best liar in the world but she couldn't tell those guys that she 'heard' the sword talking to her, now could she? It's not like it was _normal _for a sword to do that, right?

The guys didn't believe her much but that didn't seem too important as the announcer came up in the speakers again. "_Aright,_ folks! Seeing that this last attack killed most of our rookies, we must make do with the losers we have left…"

Kagome was insulted. "Losers!" Inuyasha and the guys looked up to where the speakers were and stared in silence as to see what would happen next.

Miroku started looking around to make sure that the statement just said was true. "Yes, true. Kagome and Len seem to be the only ones still alive here. That must mean…"

"…This leaves Miss Kagome Higurashi and Len…uh…_something, something_… as our last contenders! Ladies! Please come up to the bench!" The guys walked towards little seats that stood along side the arena and sat down as Kagome and Len walked up a little hesitantly to one of the speakers, away from Inuyasha and his gang. "Now…Lets see who shall fight next! And ladies, better be good fighters 'cause now that we're down seventeen rookies the crowd is beggin' for more blood and for a great show!"

Kagome thought out loud. "Damn. I better make this out alive…I hope I can _at least_ hold up the bow…"

Len thought to herself. _We will, we will, rock you!' (stomp, stomp, clap!) Yeay! Finally! I get to fight! Ha ha! I hope I do well! _She had got lost again with the crowd's cheering and singing.

"_And now, for our next fighter…"_

Kagome closed her eyes tight. Please_ don't let it be me, _please_ don't let it be me!_

"_Kagomeee Higurashiii!"_ The crowd screamed and hollered.

Her eyes opened up wide in horror. "Nooo!" _Damn it!_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha faced the monk with a question that was bugging his mind for sometime now. "Miroku, just so that we're still on the same page…Kanna was the_ first_ to go, right?"

Miroku, sensing what Inuyasha was trying to tell him, sweat dropped. _"Y-yeah..."_

"…and _Kagura_ was the_ second _one, right?"

Miroku gulped down on hard saliva. _"Yup."_

Inuyasha was almost afraid of concluding his statement. "…and if this is what I _think _it is…"

Sango interrupted them, a little intrigued as to what they were worried about. "Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

Miroku faced her and spoke seriously. "Sango. You _do_ realize that this is the _same_ order that last year's fighters fought against the new kids, right?"

Sango thought it over and finally realizing that what he said was true. "Oh _yeah,_ so?"

Inuyasha raised his voice. "_So!_ You _know_ who's coming up next, don't you!"

For a while there was silence until Sango turned to look at Kagome worriedly. "Uh-oh."

Miroku nodded. "That's right."

Inuyasha confirmed it. "Yeah. If I'm not mistaken, and for the first time ever I kind of hope I am, Kagome's opponent will be none other than--"

The announcer interrupted his little speech. "And her opponent shall be…" Inuyasha and his gang stare for what seemed like hours until he spoke up again. "Wait, wait," they started hearing whispers coming from the speakers, "there seems to be a little change of plans, folks…" The friends widened their eyes and hoped for the best.

Kagome threw her arms in the air. "Just say it already and get this over with!"

"Yes, yes…People! I have received recent news from one of our dear fighters! It seems there is a special request! And since she is very dear to us, we shall forfill her request!" Inuyasha and gang keep waiting anxiously to hear who it is Kagome was going to fight against. "Ladieees and gentlemen! Kagome Higurashi's opponent shall be…none other then…_our very own_…

"_Kikyooo!"_ Everyone, including the gang, were left surprised.

Len looked around at all the blank faces. "What's the big deal? Who _is_ she?"

Inuyasha could only mumble dumbfounded. "Ki-kikyo…_why_…?" Kikyo came up next to Kagome with her weapons and red fighting suit as hundreds of crazed fans in the crowd screamed out to her and chanted her name in syllables. Kagome too was questioning as to why it was Kikyo she had to confront and not some other student. The announcer answered her question.

"Kikyo has _personally_ suggested that this_ Kagome_ kid duel her in an _arching contest_!" Kagome's heart got stuck in her throat. Who in the world would ever want her to do that, of all the things she could do!

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was fighting his own demons in his mind. He whispered, "Kikyo…" O_n one hand, at least Kagome's not going to have to fight her_ physically…_but_… "Kikyo, why the sudden interest?"

Kikyo smiled at her opponent warmly. "Come now, Kagome. Let us duel." She stretched out her hand and welcomed Kagome to join her as she entered the arena. Kagome was still a little dazed by all this but nonetheless joined her. They slowly walked to a corner of the arena and a bull's eye target came up from the floor no less than 150 feet from them.

Kikyo faced the girl next to her and said, "Kagome, we shall see just how well your skills are. Each of us will aim for the bull's eye and the one with the most points in the end wins." Alright. It's not like Kagome was ungrateful or something that she didn't have to fight in a duel to the death with Kikyo or anything but, shoot an arrow? Those were things she saw in movies and such. She had never_ ever_ even seen one of those things so up-close before, let alone done it before.

_I don't know what's _worse_…death, or making a fool of myself all over again, this time _in front of the whole dang school and cameras! she thought to herself frantically.

Kikyo blinked at her worried expression. "Do you have a problem with that, Kagome?" She was so calm about the whole situation that it made Kagome feel even smaller compared to her. Still, she tried to hide her panic.

"Uh…no…not at all…"

"Then let's begin, shall we?"

Kagome took a deep breath._ Alright. Just calm dooown, Kagome, everything's gonna be O-K! You've seen movies before, right? What's the big deal? You can _do_ this, you can _do_ this...'_

Kikyo lifted her bow up in a stance and knocked an arrow as a smirk curled up in the left corner of her lips. She narrowed an eye to get a better view, aiming at the target. Everyone was dead silent; in part because the rules stated that if there was noise, that that could interfere with concentration but the _real _reason was so that the crowd could have yet another enlightening experience by watching little miss 'know it all' do her stuff. There was hardly anyone at all who didn't like her.

Kikyo spoke to Kagome without taking her eyes off the target. "Kagome, watch and learn...Hah!" She let go of her arrow and in less than a second it had pinned itself in the second-outer ring of the bull's-eye. The crowd clapped politely as if in a golf tournament and whistled as well.

Miroku looked at the hanyou from the corner of his eye. "Inuyasha...you _know_ she did that on purpose, right?"

"Huh? What?" Obviously the tension was too much for him and was caught off guard and in la-la land at the moment.

Sango agreed. "Yes...it seems Kikyo is somehow trying to give Kagome an advantage, or--"

"Or try to make Kagome feel a bit less intimidated," Kaede interrupted.

Inuyasha crossed his arms almost uncaring._ Either way she's going to kick her butt out there..._

Kikyo turned to Kagome and smiled lightly. "Now your turn." Kagome froze up and took a big gulp as the crowd started chanting the 'we will rock you' song again. Their claps and beats made her heart feel even more jumpy and as if it were about to come out. Literally.

Kagome tried to mimic Kikyo's stance but, of course, her position lacked of the fundamental lessons and so wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be. Kagome sticks out her tongue for emphasis. _I _think_ I can, I _think_ I can..._ She then positioned her bow and arrow, pulling it towards her body along with the bow's string. _Wait...not _too_ hard or it might break..._That _would be embarrassing..._

The crowd was getting restless since Kagome took her precious time trying to spot the target and trying to point well her arrow. Her hands started to get sweatier by the second and the crowd's anger at her waist of time along with her own insecurities didn't help much as she just went for it-- she exhaled a gulp of air and yanked the arrow a wee bit closer to her as she counted _one… two… three_, letting go of the arrow, swearing it just _had_ to at_ least_ hit the target's border or something.

Floop.

The crowd grows into a maniacal pee-in-your-pants laughter at what they saw. Kagome was left with a rather large sweat drop and a surprised and horror-written face, barely even breathing at all.

Ok. so the arrow didn't hit the red, middle part of the target. Fine.

...it didn't hit the outer ring, either. Okay.

...it didn't hit the border, either..._okay_...not that rookies were expected to, anyways, but at _least_ it went far-- I mean, missing your target can't be_ that_ bad, right? It was her first try in like, ever and at _least_ the arrow had gone past the target. She had the speed and strength going on for her, at least.

Wrong.

_Very_ wrong.

Peeing-in-your-pants _embarrassingly, _horridly wrong.

Kagome looked down two-feet away from her wishing she had laser vision so she could fry that damn piece of wood_. Sure_ the arrow had gained_ some_ energy from her move but it just 'slumped' right down when she let go of it. Yup. It had gone Floop. _Floop!_

Kagome grinded her teeth; _I mean, is_ Floop_ even a word! _(ss pie: Uh..._no_…I've checked. But it should be a word, heh heh...)

_Flashback to Kagome's arrow falling miserably two feet away from her…_

Kikyo sweat dropped. _My, she's bad._ Really_ bad. By the power I sensed from her I had thought…_

Inuyasha sweat dropped. _Oh. My. God. She is terrible! Try…to…hold…in…laughter… _But he couldn't. He grabbed hisstomach and started laughing along with the crowd.

Miroku sweat dropped and too was left speechless. _Well. She _does_ have a nice butt at least… _Sango and Kaede didn't know what to say either and just kept staring at Kagome.

Len was left blinking, dumbfounded. _Uh…that's _really_ bad, right?...Poor Kagome…_

Sesshomaru had been watching the day's fights from afar and almost grunted, thinking, _humans,_ with a cold ring to his thoughts.

Shippo also sweat dropped where ever it was he was standing at and managed to say out loud, _"This isn't cool…"_

Koga had started to come up to the gang but stopped right next to Inuyasha as he saw Kagome's failed attempt to hit the target. He joined Inuyasha as he tried not to laugh but couldn't help himself. "This is _priceless!_ Ha ha ha!" He then remembered the whole Shippo incident from earlier on in the day and blurted out, "I never _knew_ she would be _this_ funny! Ha ha ha!"

Inuyasha looked back at him, surprised to see the wolf there. "Koga? What are _you_ doing here?"

He argued back, "What? This _is_ a free country, ain't it?"

Inuyasha growled. "You wolf, you have_ no_ business here!"

"Of _course _I do! Seeing that this Kagome girl is fightin' I wanted to see her stuff up-close. You aren't the only one who met her, ya know?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Feh. _What ever._ Just stay _way_ over _there _'cuz I don't mingle around with guys that lose to Sesshomaru!" he ended his statement by smirking.

Koga did a double take, taken aback from hat he said. "Hey! You know as well as I do that he's a_ lot_ stronger than you and that he always shows off what he thinks about his opponents by either appearing in a fight with his school uniform on or his fighting ones on!" He murmured under his breath, _"Yeah, as if I wasn't worthy enough to fight him or something or even worthy of his time…that bastard…"_

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh. Guess we know what he thought about _you _being his opponent…"

Koga growled. "That's not my point! Besides, I've seen him do the same with you in your fights!"

Inuyasha shot him glare nd lifted a fist in the air. "Hey! I've fought him before and he had on his fighting cloths on!"

Koga crossed his arms this time. "Feh, yeah right!"

Inuyasha snarled back. "You idiot! I could kick your_ bazoonga_ any time I want!"

** ss pie: we interrupt this program for a little lesson from Kilala, who we haven't seen yet but will soon appear **

**Everyone is left curious and dumbfounded as Kilala, in her miniature form, comes up to Inuyasha. Said hanyou growls, looking down at her. "What is it!"**

**Kilala meowed three times, not exactly answering his question. Everyone else sweat drops. **

**Ss pie clears her thoat. Ahem. I'll translate… _"What the HELL was BAZOONGA, Inuyasha!"_**

**Inuyasha shrugged. "What? I thought we could say something ELSE for a change, you know, for the sakes of the little kids readin' this fic…"** **Ss pie roles down a LONG sheet of paper and in it are highlights of words in distinct places within paragraphs of this fanfic.** **Inuyasha reads on and sees that he had said some pretty naughty things. "Oh my…did_ I _say that?"** **All nod as ss pie keeps showing him all his potty-mouth words.**

**Inuyasha keeps reading. "Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh…Wow. I said all of THAT?**

**All nod. "Yup."**

**Inuyasha smirks. "Alright then, I see there's no reason to use 'BAZOONGA' anymore, so…ss pie? Get us back to the story, alright?"**

**Ss pie: You betcha!**

** and now we return from 'lessons with Kilala' to our feature presentation **

**---Recap---**

Koga screamed, "That's not my point! Besides, I've seen him do the same with you in your fights!"

Inuyasha feh'd. "Hey! I've fought him before and he had on his fighting cloths on!"

"Feh, yeah right!"

Inuyasha growled. " You idiot! I can kick your _ass_ any time I want!"

** Inuyasha looks at ss pie. "There, better?"**

**ss pie slumps her head down in a sigh. "sorry kids, lets just pretend you never read this part and that it's a secret between you and me, alright?" **

"You idiot! I can kick your ass any time I want!" As the canines fought Kagome's dreadful shot was still sinking in to her, still red with embarrassment. She never knew it could be_ this_ bad. First she made a fool of herself in front of a new classroom, _now_ she made a humiliation of her and her family's name in front of a whole school.

_Oh…doo-dah,_ she thought pitifully. She almost fell to her knees but contained herself, trying to look strong. _This just _isn't _my day…I'm afraid to even ask if it can get any worse 'cause I know that if I say--_

Kikyo interrupted her thoughts. "Kagome, don't worry. You can still make it up with your _other two turns."_

Kagome blinked hopefully. _Did…she just say…_other_ two turns…shit! I forgot!_

Kikyo smiled but spoke seriously. "Alright. If you want to do this the right way I suggest you look closer at me this time. I sense you haven't had much practice with your bow and arrow; am I correct?"

Kagome looked into her eyes sheepishly. "Try_ no_ experience what so ever with the thing. I mean, I just got it, too…"

Kikyo got the message and looked back and saw Kaede. _Hmm. Kaede must have _given_ it to her, I bet. Mingling where she shouldn't be… I wonder what she's up to…_ She keeps looking around and sees Inuyasha along with all his buddies and hissed. _Heh. I know _he _saw her…_That _shows _him_ for showing some interest in someone else, especially a girl so weak such as her…_ Kikyo positioned herself to strike again and looked at Kagome for a second with an angry brow up. "Watch me this time."

Kagome nodded thankfully. "Right! Thank you." Kikyo's arrow hit the center-red ring and the crowd went wild. The crowd always saw her do that every single time she used her weapons and yet she _failed_ to do so on her first turn, or at least that's what everyone else saw, except for Inuyasha and gang who knew her all too well…

Kagome's confidence started building up. She looked to Kikyo, then at the ring. "Right! I'll do my best!" Inuyasha, who had been hearing their little conversation all this time because of his very good hearing stood with his eyes hooked on Kagome, hoping she would at least hit _something…_ Kagome got into position, which still looked awkward but was much better than her first and thought less about where and how to shoot her arrow, all the while trying to take her mind off of the angry, hollering crowd as she focused the best she could at her target. _Here goes…_

Flump.

Ok, so her shot went farther this time, but still it was about 50 feet from the target. This time around the crowd did less laughing and little applause. Kagome felt very good about her shot. Not bad, not bad at all. The gang even clapped this time, heh heh…

Kikyo smiled. "Better. Now, this time, try and concentrate_ only_ on the target-- forget about everything else and it will all come to you."

Kagome inhaled deeply, "Thanks," but said to herself immediately, _Hey-- wait a minute. I wonder why she's helping me a lot. Now I _definitely know_ that Inuyasha didn't deserve her. She's _way_ too nice for him…Although…He _was_ very sad the first time I met him…_ Kagome got lost again in her memories until Kikyo's voice rang in.

"Hey, Kagome, last time to see me, alright?"

Kagome shook away her thoughts for the moment and nodded enthusiastically, "Right!" Seconds later Kikyo nailed the red ring yet again and everyone cheered. Kagome smiled and exhaled, pumping herself up with a chant: _I _know_ I can, I know I can…_

Without orders she positioned her arms holding the bow downward and slowly lifted it up, her mind in silence and focusing only on the task at hand. The cheering was far to her as she put her arrow close to her face and in mere seconds had held it languidly, then jolted it back as she let go of it fiercely. _That's right. I didn't let go of it in time before. Now I'm certain I've done it right…_

Fling!

The arrow flew through the arena, landing forty three feet _behind_ the target, but almost close enough to have had touched it. Ironically, the Crowd boasted in cheers (they were being too friendly, if you ask me) and everyone seemed happy.

Kagome smiled like never before and her eyes watered up joyously. _They like me! They _really _like me! Boo_-ya!Her sight gleamed as she turned in slow-motion, circling in the same spot so to see the many cheering students-- cheering, at _her._

Kikyo smirked. "Not bad."

Kagome was ecstatic. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!" Inuyasha and gang clapped at her when she walked towards them as soon as the announcer had proclaimed 'not-so-bad shots for a rookie' and claimed Kikyo the winner. Kikyo had left before Kagome but headed down in another direction instead, away from the gang.

Len jumped up and down once Kagome had arrived. "Wow! That was _awesome, Kagome!_ I hope_ I_ do that well!"

Miroku and Sango congratulated her as well and Inuyasha met her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Keh. I knew you could do it, sooner or later."

Kagome let out a nervous laugh. "Heh. _Right,_ thanks."

Kaede walked up to her, smiling as well. "Well done, my child. Ye are a _good_ archer, yet, with a little more practice, ye can become a _fine _archer and prieste-" Kaede's voice stopped almost abruptly when she covered her mouth. "Oh, never mind me, my child…I am just so happy for ye!"

Kagome decided not to ask her about that and exclaimed, "Yeah! I am too!"

Koga chuckled. "Not bad-- for a _woman_."

Kagome's frown turned upside down. _Oh great! Another one of those 'smart' remarks from a demon._

Koga continued, "You're not that bad Kagome; not that bad."

Kagome sighed. "Uh…thanks, Koga…"

The announcer broke any further conversations with, "And _now_… The moment you've_ all_ been waiting for… It is now time for our _last_ rookie fight of this semester!" The crowd went wild and started stomping their feet and clapping again to their favorite song.

Len looked like she was pumped up with butterflies in her stomach at the same time. "Oh my gosh! I forgot it's _my_ turn! Ha ha!" Kagome cheered her on and gave her confidence to get through it, which Len thanked her for. The rest of the gang cheered her on and gave her smiles as Miroku's light bulb turned on inside his head. His smile slowly faded away.

"Wait, Inuyasha…"

"What is it?"

"Remember that Kanna, Kagura and you-know-_who_ thing we were talking about just before Kagome's fight?"

"_Yeah,_ so what?" Miroku just stared at him, apparently waiting for the hanyou to get the hint. After realizing that that wasn't working, he practically glued his fiery eyeballs at the dog's until Inuyasha's light bulb turned on too. Miroku answered Inuyasha's surprised face with a nod and his hands folded in front of him. "Uh…" The hanyou turned around to face Len, who had been called out by the Announcer to walk towards the arena as everyone else not bothered by Miroku and Inuyasha's predicament had waved her good luck.

Inuyasha and Miroku both yelled at her, "Oh no! Hey, Len! Come back!" but it was to no avail. Len couldn't hear because of the crowd's chanting, which for some unknown reason held more commotion than that of the previous rookie fights. The gang turns toward Inuyasha and Miroku, wondering why they held frightened looks on their faces while yelling at Len.

Sango was the first to ask them about it. "What's the matter, guys?"

Kagome voiced her own question. "Yeah, is something _wrong?"_ The crowd's agitation turned a tee-bit different now, hollering a somewhat 'unusual' calling that they hadn't done before.

"Blood! Blood! Blood! Blood!"

Len blinked, confused. "Huh? Why _blood_?"

The gang was stunned. Damn. It seemed the two guys were right. Just then everyone, except Kagome knew just who Len was going to be up against. They'd heard that kind of chanting before. They all stood in silence as if waiting for the inevitable to come. Kagome saw their disturbed looks and asked rather frantically, "Guys! What's wrong! You're scaring me!"

Koga didn't know what to say. "I…I don't know, Kagome. I don't want to burst anybody's bubble or anything, but--"

"Shh! Don't say anything or you'll _jinx _it!" Sango interrupted.

Kagome still wanted her answer, now more than anything. "What! What is _going on!"_ Miroku put a finger to his lips as to 'shush' Kagome and then brought his digit to point at the speakers. Kagome understood and listened intently.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… the battle you've been waiting for…for the prior battles were just a snack for y'a…Now it's time for the _real_ thing…Prepare yourselves for if you wanted _blood shed_ and_ torture_ you've now come to the right place!"_ The crowd was restless and the announcer cleared his throat. "Alright, alright, I'll get to the point…I give you… in this corner…

"_Lennn…"_ Just as everyone awaited her last name to be called out, whispers were heard from the speakers. The usual voice was apparently saying,_ "Can someone read this girl's last name? I can't quite make it out…hey! I need help here!"_ More whispers rang through the intercoms. Everyone listening to the speakers sweat dropped.

The announcer finally finished whispering, exclaiming rather loudly, "_Oh well,"_ until he began screaming enthusiastically, "Ladies and gentlemen! I give you…

"_Lennn!" _He finished with that one syllable just_ as _half the listeners fell down.

Inuyasha stood up quickly and snarled, "Yeah, way to cover up _that _embarrassment…"

Len stood proud as the cheers from the crowd seemed like they could almost drown her. "Wow. And all for _me!"_ Then she went back into her little world again… _We will, we will, rock you! La la la…_

The crowd began chanting the word, "Blood! Blood! Blood!" once again and Len's happy place fell short as her curiosity kicked in yet again. Why would they ever say such a thing like that?

The announcer continued, "And now…for our most favorite villain…Give it up _for…_"

Inuyasha and gang gulped. "Oh shit, here it comes…"

"_Narakuuu!" _Suddenly a disturbing orquestrated piece filled the air (much like that of Naraku's theme song from the series), which went on throughout the entire battle, thanks to the speaker's magic.

The crowd was spastic and everyone started to hit each other and scream and yell, between other things. Len thinks out loud, "Wow. Naraku. Neat." After thinking it over, she realized she recognized the name from somewhere. "Hey, didn't Inuyasha mention him in the lunchroom earlier…?"

Inuyasha and gang sighed. "Yup. She's _doomed."_

Kagome brought her doubt to the group. "_Naraku?_ Guys, what's with your faces? Hey! _Guys!"_ She waved her hands in their faces but the guys were more focused on the white figure that had appeared out of no where like a ghost in mid-air and started to come down slowly about two hundred feet in front of Len.

Len laughed gleefully. "Wow…that's neat!..._Hey_…Do I have to fight a monkey?"

Kagome screamed this time, "Guys…_tell me what's wrong!"_

Inuyasha answered her without turning his sight away from Naraku. "You remember when I talked to you and Len in the lunchroom and I told you that a guy named 'Naraku' had done his way with one of last year's rookies, right?"

Kagome, just almost afraid she had asked, replied, _"Yeah…"_

"Well," he pointed to Naraku without saying another word. Kagome looked up, blinking confused.

"You mean that_ monkey_ is Naraku?" Inuyasha and the whole gang heard her and almost busted out into laughter but didn't for they knew Naraku could be listening.

Inuyasha growled. "No, that's _not_ a _monkey._ That's Naraku under a baboon suit, you idiot!"

"You don't have to yell at me, idiot!" Kagome was obviously forgetting the real deal, here.

Inuyasha shot back, "Well I wouldn't if you weren't so blind and naïve."

Kagome stomped her foot on the ground. "I am not naïve! If anyone here is naïve it should be that girl Le—" she stopped mid-way when she and Inuyasha turned to look at the lone girl at the arena. They'd forgotten about Len.

After watching that little fight between those two the gang remembers that Len is about to die in the hands of Naraku, unless… "Inuyasha, _do_ something! You_ told_ us what happened to that other kid and, I mean, he was a demon and practically _died _out there with Naraku, let alone Len could _survive_ out there!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I told you it's against the rules to help out! You'd get expelled!"

"But you have to help her!" she kept insisting.

Miroku, seeing that he just _needed _to butt in, cut in. "Guys, guys, just wait and see what the Wheel of Misfortune says because she may not have to fight Naraku to the death or something…besides, we can't do anything else."

And then, as if on cue, the announcer broke in. "And since we have not seen true action yet my friends, this time we shall_ skip_ the Wheel of Misfortune and go strait for the Death Sentence rule!" You could hear Inuyasha and gang gasping one after another while a single word rang in their minds and slipped off their lips.

"_Shit!" _But of course, the crowd couldn't be any happier.

Len cocked her head to the side innocently. "Huh? The Death Sentence thingy? That's _bad,_ right? Uh…"

Naraku then chuckled maliciously for the first time since landing on the arena. "Ha ha ha… Little girl, this shall be _so_ delightful…"

Len felt disrespected. "Hey!_ Who _are you calling 'little!'" She was oblivious to the reality of the situation at hand.

Naraku sweat dropped, thinking, _is she _kidding _me…?_ He looked up to one of the speakers and exclaimed, "Hey, you! You guys said I would have a _worthy _opponent, not some worthless girly-girl that has _no clue_ what _fear _is! This _won't_ be _fun _at all… "

Len growled and put a small, delicate fist in the air, directed at the baboon. "Huh! I am _not_ a worthless girly-girl! …I'm not even _that _girly-girly…do I seem it, though?" She fidgeted for a while before continuing, "Anyways…Further more, I _know_ what _fear_ is and _you _mister do_ not_ scare me!"

Naraku sighed inwardly. _I always thought the suit made me look cool and stuff…Oh well…guess I have to take it off again…either way the crowd likes it when I do…_ Naraku took off his baboon suit with one swift motion of his arm and was left smirking, wearing his trademark battle armor and wear from the series. Girls in the crowd started gasping, screaming, fainting and declaring their love for him as they fell over in delight.

Len looked at his face closely. _Hey…he's kinda cute…_

Inuyasha feh'd. "Great. He has his fighting face on."

Sango turned to him. "I don't think I've ever said this, but…we need to _do_ something!" She'd never wanted to disobey the school rules before, but she could never stand Naraku slaughtering poor, in defensive, innocent teens.

Kaede sighed mournfully. "I'm afraid there isn't a thing we could do…Rules are rules and we must obey them."

Kagome whined, "How can you guys come to a place that's _this_ terrible! In fact, who could ever come up with these stupid rules! It's not fair!"

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Len and Naraku couldn't hear anyone else except themselves. Len took in a deep breath and reassured her self confidence. "Ok. I'm ready." She held her sword in front of her with both hands, the tip touching the ground because of its weight.

Naraku laughed wickedly. "Little girl, who ever said I was waiting for you to get ready?" Now Len was feeling a little more insecure as to fighting him.

The announcer shouted, "Now, fighters take your positions and salute one another, for the person you see in front of you shall be the last you shall ever see! Opponents, get ready to…

"Fight!"

Naraku laughed joyfully now. He loved to kill. (ss pie: "When you come to think of it, his laugh _IS _kinda cute…") (Inuyasha slaps ss pie on the cheek. "Whats WRONG with you, woman!")

Naraku smirked, making a few more girls faint in the crowd. "I shall see what you are capable of doing. I know you are so very weak compared to me so I'll see what I can do to please the crowd and make this fight a lasting one and a torturous one at that!"

Len growled, gripping her sword's hilt tighter. _I have to be strong…_ "Ok. Bring it on!" Naraku's theme song heard in the background rose to one of its most daring climaxes as he let a samiosho escape through an opening of his sleeve, still smiling. Len was surprised; that was so unexpected. Ok, so she didn't know what to expect because like Kagome, she knew NOTHING about battling.

Naraku chuckled. "Let's just see what you can do." Len focused on the insect and as it came just a few feet away from her she lifted up her sword and flung it upward as hard as she could to brace herself from the impact-- but because of it's size and her experience with everything else except life-threatening situations, the sword went too far and ended up resting on her shoulder instead of just in an attack position.

"Uh-oh." The insect was inches away when she finally got a chance to swipe at it as the Inuyasha gang had held their fingers crossed and wished for the best in that mind-boggling moment.

Naraku's insect was ripped completely.

Len, a little tense and left shocked from her first kill, looked into the air in front of her. "I…did it? Ha ha! I did it! Yeah!" Inuyasha and gang sighed in relief.

Naraku spread his arms wide apart. "Little girl, I was only getting started! You have yet to know what is a _true _battle! In fact, this will be an only-demonstration for you for you will not see the light of another day!" Psychotic Naraku music rang even louder through the speakers. Len held on to her breath as Naraku then came rushing towards her, his hair running wildly behind him. Everyone else witnessing the battle was left dead silent.

Naraku swung at Len with his long nails but she dodged the attack almost loosing balance because of her sword. He only laughed harder and louder. Len screamed trying to get up from crouching on the ground. Naraku flew a good fifty feet away from her when he turned around again and charged once more.

Kagome screamed frantically, "No!_ Len!"_ Len dodged yet again, this time falling to the floor and rolling a little on the ground as Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha growled low. "He's toying with her." Kagome didn't understand so he looked to her and explained. "He is _way_ to powerful for her, so he's having his fun with her before he kills her."

Kagome gasped. "No! This can't be! …Maybe he's not that strong and is just buying time…?" All who stood around her instantly stared at her.

Koga barked, "Are you serious woman! He's one of the most powerful demons in the whole school!" That didn't go well with her.

Naraku was still playing around with his prey back at the arena. "Girl, you should have never come here…" He circled in the air yet again for another attack. Len gasped and had no clue on what to do.

Inuyasha, thinking for once, voiced an idea. "Hey! Len!" He managed to grab her attention. "Leave your sword and run! It's the only way!" His friends, along with Len, thought he was loosing it.

"Huh?" _He wants _me_ to let go of the only thing that can save me? _thought Len.

Kagome yelled at him, "Inuyasha! What are you doing!"

Inuyasha growled, "The sword's too heavy for her, it's just weighing her down. Besides, she couldn't be able to use it anyways in the state that she's in" The gang saw his reasoning and looked on as to what Len would do now. Of course she couldn't hear Inuyasha's explanation but saw what it was he meant.

She nodded, seriously. _Right._ Naraku was closing in on her as she left the sword laid-down on the ground in a split second just before Naraku could get to her and rolled on her side, evading his attack.

Naraku, a little surprised, noticed that Inuyasha and his friends were near and reasoned that they must have had something to do with the girl's change of action. He was less than content about it. He growled. _The crowd has waited _long enough_ for some bloodshed and so I shall fulfill their request! _"Girl, you are going to die, _right now!"_

Len and her new found companions voice together, "Oh no!" as Naraku came for the kill, his hands turning into wooden claws. Len just kept on running around trying to think up a move that she could do this time but ran out of ideas—actually, she _had_ none to begin with, seeing she had no time to think about anything else except RUN FOR HER LIFE.

She huffed and huffed desperately when she remembered, _Hey! My sword!_ She ran toward the sword and grabbed the hilt, the tip dragging on the floor for five or ten more feet as she made a halt to catch her breath. Naraku had been hot on her tail and she had nothing else to do but lift up her sword as quickly as possible-- this time, it _staying _just right where she wanted it to be, in front of her-- and she stood there waiting for him with a power that came from within her to stay alive.

Naraku came in just a few feet away as his claws could barely scratch Len, her eyes closed hoping for the best (even though doing absolutely NOTHING could ever save somebody) and her breathing became less and less articulated as her heart failed to beat for those seven seconds.

Yes, 7 seconds.

The seven seconds that went down in the school's history as the day that a rookie beat the crap out of a student that had had _years _of training.

**(Camera focuses on Len)**

**Ss pie: No, no! Not her, you morons! Keep reading!**

**(Camera people look down sadly. "Awe shucks, we never do anything right…")**

As I was saying, Naraku's claws had barely scratched Len as a light came whirling towards him with incredible speed. Naraku had no clue from where it came from and had no time to dodge it, either. It wasn't until it was too late that he found out what it was and with a horrified look on his face he cursed inwardly, for he was too shocked and surprised by the attack to even speak. _Damn! It's a _sacred arrow!

The slightly pinkish light drilled into Naraku's right side of his chest in slow-motion and it came out slowly, his body being torn apart into shreds as all that could be left of him was his head and some of his neck.

In total, the seven seconds were: Len holding up her sword, Naraku clawing at her, _a yell_ and the sacred arrow piercing him and disintegrating his every living cell.

When the light had gone out, the crowd could finally see what had happened, since because of the massive bright light no one could notice what had actually occurred. What happened? Yes, Sesshomaru was able to see it. Inuyasha and gang were able to see it. Even Kikyo saw it and was surprised that someone else had such high powers as she did. Her first reaction was to look for…

Inuyasha did a double take, dumbfounded by the source of the mystic arrow. "Ka-Kagome!" Kagome stood in a perfect stance with the bow still in her left hand held up right and her right hand still in the position of when one has thrown an arrow. Everyone—the crowd, the announcer-- no one was left without gasping.

Len was still shivering from her crutched-down position as she felt the light overcome her. After a while of feeling nothing happening to her, she opened one eye slowly, and stumbled to look for the right words. _What did Naraku _do_ to me?_

Kagome had a mean, battle look on her face and hadn't moved an inch since she had let go of the arrow. The school's facility was covered in complete silence. (Of course, this was also the longest 'silence' record that went down in the school's history as well…)

Len began looking around as to which was the motive of the silence and spotted Kagome who was now breathing heavily. She too didn't know what was going on or what to say first. Inuyasha and gang was still surprised to what had just happened as well. Who could have ever guessed that Kagome could have_ that_ sort of power inside, if she couldn't even strike a target with her arrow just a few moments before-- the same arrow that had now made you-know-what out of Naraku?

Kagome, still breathing drastically but heroically, tried to recollect what had just happened in her mind.

_She had screamed, "Len, No!" and thought to herself,_ I have to _do_ something! _But she didn't know what. Still, she knew the girl would die if she didn't do anything about it since no one else seemed to mind or care to do something about it themselves._

_Just then a spark had ignited in her heart and she was left bewildered by it, feeling it grow inside her, shining, making some sort of energy flow through her veins. _I…feel…_ she had said to herself. Her body had responded with yet another glow until she realized, _I…_know_ what to do now…somehow…

The next thing Kagome knew she had practically killed Naraku and was now the main focus of the fight. Silence.

Whispers came from the speakers and all could hear a voice complain, "I _know_ but…" as more whispers continued. In time the announcer announced the confirmation. "Ahem! It seems, folks that the rookie _Kagome Higurashi_ has interfered with the fight. We must now input the rules that read when one interferes a battle they shall--"

"Excuse me but that will not be necessary." Kaede interrupted his words through a microphone and everyone in the facility clamed up. After all, she was more like the head honcho there. "I must see to it that the students may be taken out of harms way. Ye see, even though we have not fully implied all of the rules in every battle over the years, I must say that this girl has not committed any real unlawful action." She paused dramatically before continuing, "Ye see, first we had Kagura's attack that had rendered our New-Students count down to just two; later it was said that miss Len here could not participate in the Wheel of Misfortune, which is _highly_ stated as an 'always-used' method and lastly we cannot forget about the most sacred rule that states: _All individuals that hold sacred powers can interrupt a fight if they see that there is wrong in it._ As we have witnessed and all can agree, Kagome is of sacred blood."

Silence. Double silence.

The announcer fidgeted for words. "Well, uh…Ahem…Lady Kaede, the Principle and high personal, in charge of the facility's activities has just spoken! Miss Kagome Higurashi will _not _be condemned to a—"

"We don't need the details," Kaede interrupted again.

The announcer gulped, hoping he wouldn't lose his job for this. "Right! Miss Kagome Higurashi is free of penalty because it is stated that she has not committed a crime and so, on account of sacred interference, I shall proclaim this match a draw!" The crowd was silent. This couldn't be happening. First a mere human rookie takes down Naraku and then she doesn't get punished for interfering? This was _never_ even _heard _of!

It seemed that it was the crowd's turn to react, but no one knew just how to react to this. There was an ironic, long silence, followed by a cough. Just when Kagome thought she would be part of yet another failure on her first day of school, a random male student began chanting, "ka-go-me, ka-go-me…" until students nearby joined him, and in mere moments it seemed like the whole school began doing 'waves' while shouting her name even louder as they cheered, whistled and clapped her on.

Kagome heard their cheers and was flabbergasted. "Wow." Inuyasha and gang started clapping along with the crowd's applause as Len joined them after she stepped out of the arena. Kagome spun so she could see the crowd, all 360 degrees of them with sparkly eyes.

After a long while, the announcer cleared his throat, feeling a little left out. "Ahem, excuse me, but…Has anyone _seen_ Naraku? " All stopped what they were doing for a second, realizing that they had forgotten about him. He was nowhere to be found. None of his remains were in the arena and no one had seen him leave.

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. "Oh no! I-I-I killed him?"

Koga smirked "Keh. No way… I bet he's still around here somewhere, recuperating…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Your shot wasn't bad, Kagome, it's just that He's _way_ too powerful to go out with a measly arrow." Kagome kind of resented the remark but since it _had_ been her first time shooting an arrow and everyone said Naraku _was_ strong, she didn't let it bother her.

Len mentally slapped herself for forgetting to thank her friend. "Wow. Thank you _so _much, Kagome!" Kagome looked at Len's hopeful face and just realized that she had saved her life…

So she returned the smile. "Of course. Your welcome."

The announcer broke in. "Well, seeing that it's time to go I have to say _thank you all_ for coming and a big _thank you_ to al the rookies for participating in your first-ever battle in the "Feudal Era High" school! Please give another hearty applause to…" his voice drifted off as he noticed there were only two rookies still alive, out of twenty one. "Uh...um…Kagome Higurashi and… uh… Len!"

Sango shrugged. "Hey, what _is _her last name, anyways?" The gang cheered on at their new-found friends as Kagome was happier than ever that her day had ended so well.

She had a broad smile implanted on her face. _Wait till mom hears _this!

--------------------

Somewhere, in the depths of a room, away from the facility, Naraku's eyes glowed amongst complete darkness.

"This 'Kagome' hasn't seen the last of me. She will _pay _for what she did…"

---------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own 'wheel of fortune' but if not mistaken, 'wheel of misfortune' isn't taken yet, right? If it is, than it's not mine. But I DID make it up from the back of my head…I also don't own the "We will rock you" song.

Ss pie: Ha! I FINALLY finished! Woot! That SURE is enough to put me into a 'hand coma'…so much writing…

Inuyasha: "ss pie, there's NO SUCH THING as a 'HAND COMA'!

Ss pie: "Oh shut up! Or I'll make you 'sit'!"

Inuyasha: "You can't do that!"

Ss pie: "Oh _Kagome_…" (Inuyasha whimpers and grabs ss pie's legs) "Awww…you poor thing…I didn't really MEAN it, Inuyasha!"

Kagome, coming in: "Hey, but Inuyasha still hasn't got his 'sit boy' necklace yet in the story, so I cant-"

Ss pie, stroking Inuyasha's hair as he quiets down from whimpering: "Shh! He doesn't know that!"

---Aalright! So review ya'll and Inuyasha won't have to kick your BAZOONGAS!

Inuyasha: "Hey!"

Review!


	5. Enter the Band of Seven

Disclaimer: (Sesshomaru walks in) "Ss pie, I'm afraid I've got some bad news"

Ss pie: "What is it?"

Sesshomaru: "You have a bad case of writer's block and it's only the 5th chapter."

Ss pie: "Noooooooooooo!...Wait. I knew that…Besides, if I _had_ anything to write I wouldn't have had the time. I was _so _busy. (sorry guys) I blame _education_ for taking up 95 of my free time… (oh! And thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou for all the reviews!) (drops to the floor and starts hugging her reader's legs) I love you!"

Sesshomaru: "Wait. There's more."

Ss pie: "Uh -oh. Tell me."

Sesshomaru: "You don't own _Inuyasha_."

Ss pie: "Noooo!"

Sesshomaru: "But I _have _good news."

Ss pie, wiping off her tears: "Yes Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru: "I've just saved a bunch of money on my _dragon_ insurance by switching to _Jaken_."

Ss pie: "What the--"

Ah Un: "Beep beep!"

Jaken: "I do NOT look like a Gecco!"

Rin: "'Jaken'. A fifteen minute call _could _save you 15 percent or _more _on your dragon insurance."

Ss pie: "That's it. I've just been struck with inspiration!"

Last time on F. E. High:

Kagome and Len are the only new students this year, out of 21. Sure, they made it out alive on their first day of school, Kagome because she only had to duel Kikyo in an arching contest and Len, being against Naraku himself, had been saved by Kagome's sacred arrow. A feat that no one ever saw coming and she herself did not expect. Now that everyone knows her hidden powers, what will happen? Will she be able to control them? Just where is Naraku and what will he do? And can this school get any more ridiculous? Find out!

--------------------------

**Chapter 5: Enter the Band of Seven**

_Kagome looked into the horizon heroically atop the highest mountain top, the wind playing with her hair as she recalled her life in the school. _

_Ah, yes. It has been exactly_ one_ year since that fateful day. I had defeated Naraku, made a hero of myself, was loved by all and had been declared most popular in the school. My spiritual powers surfaced and was unrivaled by any and all. I am now known as Kagome, the enchanted priestess of the—_

Her thoughts were cut off as a string of arrows flew through the air across the room, puncturing wooden targets in the background. The valley scene came out of view and a training room for archers took its place in Kagome's eyes. A young woman looked at her with her arms crossed in front of her chest, instructing her the ways of the weapon she was holding. "Yes, good job. Now hold it up just a bit more to the left…uh-huh…Now, stay focused on the middle ring. Yes, yes, that's it. Now bring your arrow up against your ear and…Now!"

Kagome's arrow shot from her grasp._ Fling_. It hit a bull's eye target in its very center. She remained in her shooting position just for a few seconds more, trying to saver her victory.After a second or two, she exclaimed, "Yes! I did it!"

"Not bad. Very good," her instructor commented. "This being your _second _day and already hiding the target, it being all the way about _ten feet_ _away from you,_ I'd say you were _born _to be a master archer."

Kagome sweat dropped. Surely her victory seemed more of a piece of dung than anything else to her tutor. She sighed. _Yes, exactly one year has passed…_I wish! A new set of arrows were shot in the background, tens of hundreds of students aiming for their targets. The tiny spears whizzing through the air gave the place its unique sound décor.

Kagome looked around the room. The other girls in her archery class were all professionals; compared to them, she was nothing. Their targets were hundreds of feet away from them and the least they could do was hit the second outer ring of the bull's eyes. Kagome had been practicing her shooting stance all morning along with one of the most experienced students of her arching class, the class's teacher not wanting to teach Kagome herself for that would be wasting her time on a mere rookie.

The new miko had done well working on her stance and, after no less than twenty shots, was able to finally hit the target at the very center. A feat she was proud of, yesterday being the first time she ever held a bow and arrow, after all. Her human student teacher seemed to help her out a lot, but Kagome could notice that after a while her impatience was growing tiresome. She could tell by her voice. It held a strong tone in it, just like Kikyo's whenever it was time to battle. This made Kagome uneasy, since its pitch got deeper every time she would miss a shot or ask too many questions. The tutor's eyes were rather freighting too, growing into a deep, black color whenever she would get frustrated at Kagome's lack of experience.

She thought to herself. _Humph…You'll see…some day, I'll be the _best archer_ anyone has ever seen!_

Kagome was slowly getting used to her new surroundings. In just one day she had made friends with a perverted monk, a demon slayer, a childish teenager, a few demons including a wolf, a fox, two dogs and had made the fiercest spider hanyou of them all her biggest enemy. _Pretty good, huh?_ She thought again. Not to mention being 'friends' with a principal and a priestess, which she hadn't seen in her arching class as of yet. In fact, she hadn't seen any one of her friends in the whole day. She thought that she'd meet Kikyo again at her archery class, but learned that each student was put in a class full of other students in their own rank in power; meaning Kikyo would be somewhere in an elite group, leaving Kagome with the cheap skates. So far though, she was the only one in the classroom that sucked at what she was supposed to do. She felt embarrassed, but knew it would only take time.

She sighed, missing the familiar faces she'd come to know from the day before. _It's lonely not knowing anyone here and the ones I_ do_ know are off in their own 'Weapon Training' classes. I wish I could at least see them later on…_

"Kagome."

She woke up from her daze and faced her tutor again. "What! Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about--"

"Kagome. Remember the _first_ thing I told you? '_A true warrior never thinks before he acts. He just _is_'._ There for, you still have much to learn. The day you understand this concept is the day you'll be ready to have a true fight."

Kagome was put down again. Surely everyone had seen her loose to Kikyo yesterday, but Kikyo was one of the best students in the school! How could she ever be compared to her? Besides, she _did_ seem to defeat Naraku, another one of the toughest students. But today, just a day after, no one really seemed to care. In fact, they all treaded her like she was just a nobody, like none of that had ever happened.

"Here," her instructor exclaimed. "Take another set of arrows and continue practicing. I need to talk to some one at this moment. You stay here and I'll be right back. Remember, practice makes perfect. And by the way you're 'fighting' we may be able to move your target twenty feet away from you instead of just ten feet next time. Good luck." The young woman headed off somewhere and disappeared into the crowds, hundreds of young females in the middle of their target practices. More arrows were strung to bows and shot.

Kagome figured Miroku would have had a ball in here, seeing there were tons of girls and hardly enough boys in the room. Her teacher told her that archery was more like a female sport, so most of the students (mainly guys) would call it a 'wussy' sport. Kagome would have to become a great fighter if anyone was to cease in calling her a 'girl' at the game. Yes, this school was not only a big magnet for human-type discriminations, but for girl inequity as well. Being a female human was the worst thing that could happen to her there, indeed. She surely had her work cut out for her.

Kagome got into position again, this time her focus more upon her rage._ Demons. Hah! Wait till you see what I'm made of!_ She shot her arrow again and it cut through the air in the same way as it always did, embarrassingly.

_Fling._ Another bull's eye. Kagome stared at the arrow and sighed. _But it was an insignificant triumph, _she thought.She would have to be better than that. _Much_ better. Her target was ten feet in front of her, for crying out loud!

The pinned arrow in front of her was almost mocking her. Yesterday she had made a magnificent play. She had shot a perfect arrow at a _moving_ target and had saved a girl from Naraku's attack. But now all of that seemed too remote for her to understand the significance of it.

I'm_ supposed to be of sacred blood? _The phrase were unbelievable._ Who would have ever known…? _Kaede's words still flew inside her head. Was she really that powerful? If Kikyo was a priestess and had sacred powers like she was told, then did that make _herself _some sort of priestess after what she was able to do with her arrow? Not only that, but wasn't she supposed to hold incredible power within, just like kikyo?

_I hope these guys don't get their hopes up on me. I've never really done anything that great before… _She looked puzzled and yet somewhat sad as she brung her eyes to meet her feet.

_I wonder what everyone else is doing right now…_

------------------------

Inuyasha yelled at his half-brother furiously. "Yeah, so what are _you_ looking at!" The daiyoukai just kept ignoring him, tucking his arms inside the sleeves of his white and red haori. He wore black, battle armor over it, a fur pelt hung over his right shoulder.

Inuyasha held up a clenched fist, the red sleeve of his own haori sliding off low. "Don't try that 'silent treatment' with me! I've known you my whole life and I know that you're just trying to piss me off!" Again, no response came from the other inu.

The hanoyu growled. "If you wanna say something say it to my face, you moron!" Sesshomaru wearily blinked, still gazing at nothing in particular, past his annoying brother's frame.

Inuyasha stomped a bare foot on the ground. "That's it! I've _had it_ with you! I know you're thinking up of something whenever you keep quiet like that, so just spit it out already!"

Sesshomaru finally turned to face Inuyasha's glance and met his eyes with his own. "Keep it down, will you?" He paused, blinking. "You're a disgrace." Inuyasha burned red with rage and began cursing him again, jabbering like there was no tomorrow.

Len sighed. He looked like a child whenever he got into one of his fits like that. She had been in her 'Weapon Training' class all morning, section 'Swordsmanship', and had somehow got stuck between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Literally. Inuyasha was to her right and Sesshomaru to her left. Len felt rather uncomfortable being stuck right between the two, the teacher having put her there so that some of their more 'brilliant' swords play could somehow rub off on her. Well, maybe Sesshomaru's brilliant swords play, none of Inuyasha's potty-mouthed and swinging like an idiot swords play, anyways.

The brothers had been fighting all day and she hadn't even been able to let out a single word. In fact, the fight had been one sided all the time, but Len wasn't sure if Inuyasha had the upper hand, always shouting and getting pissed off at Sesshomaru or if Sesshomaru had been the one with the advantage, never having to speak one word to get Inuyasha into his usual fit. Len's sweat drop began running fat. What sibling rivalry!

Unlike the boys she had on her school uniform, since newbies had a month or two to find or buy their true fighting wear. She was sort of surprised when she saw Sesshomaru with his suit and armor though, since she had been told that he rarely put it on.

She'd learned that Sesshomaru was_ tremendously_ proud with just about everything and hated wasting his time on anyone who he thought wasn't worthy of his time. That and keeping his honor unscathed, which went right up there with wearing the family's heirloom robes only on occasions that deserved and demanded them. Since he had no opponent at the moment he wore the outfit freely, knowing no weak, unnecessary blood would damage the fine silk; that, and though surely _no one_ was worthy enough to even see him in it, he thought, he still had to remind everyone once in a while who he was: _The Great Lord Sesshomaru._ It was his trademark wear, after his school uniform.

Between her uncomfortable ness and Inuyasha's bickering, she could only imagine how much Sesshomaru really hated his half-brother. Inuyasha was supposedly a disgrace to his family for reasons unknown to most of the students (other than the fact that he was a hanyou), and the lord held a tight grudge within his heart because of it. That's why Sesshomaru would not waste anymore time than he had to on Inuyasha, just minding him like he was now.

Standing there between the two, Inuyasha always swinging his sword around and throwing spit, while Sesshomaru just stood with his arms crossed in front of him with both eyes closed the whole time, she couldn't figure out just how they could be farther apart. Surely the youkai seemed to never mind everything that Inuyasha said, but Len had the feeling that he _was_ disturbed with the chaotic scene. She knew, though, that Sesshomaru had a _great_ offense against loud-mouths; the most freighting, terrifying, most horrendous weapon of all anyone could use against Inuyasha.

The girl put a finger up wise-like, slowly closing her eyes in contemplation. "Ah, yes. The _silent treatment."_

Inuyasha kept rambling on at Sesshomaru as an old man suddenly called out to Len from the side. "Hey, you! Over there! Human girl!"

Len thought she had heard her swordsmen teacher call upon her. She looked around for him and spotted him a few feet away. "Who, me?"

"Yeah you, come over here," his withered voice commanded.

Len silently praised her savior for having moved her away from the two rivals. But her dispatch had been bittersweet though, for she had seen Sesshomaru close-up, something she'd wanted to do since the day before. She couldn't of had wished for more, being smacked right down in the middle of the two brothers, two very _cute_ brothers, even though they didn't seem to notice her one bit or at least they seemed they didn't even care she was right there between them.

Thinking back on the lord, she regarded him fondly, always being one to admire a calm, soft character. Not that she had ever seen him when he got mad, but…Still. He was silent and mysterious, just like her. Or better said, more like her _real self_, hidden underneath the 'wacky' personality that she portrait to try to forget all about--

Len shivered at the thought. _No. Not now. I don't want to remember _'it'_ right now… _

No one would ever find out the truth about her and her family, about why she came to this school in the first place. She had wished it would have remained a secret, even to her, but there was no way to make it go away.

That's why she admired Sesshomaru the first time she saw him. If he could remain that calm and secretive about things, not having to show any emotions at all, then so could she. But she _did_ wonder what it was that _he _had to hide. Everyone had to hide _something_, to be that quiet. She just hoped it wasn't what she had had to go through…

Len's eyes seemed to have wanted to let down a salty tear, when her teacher's voice came back to her, dragging her away from her thoughts. "I said are you listening!"

"Huh! Uh, yes, yes I am, mister Totosai, sir! Sorry about that. I just…" Len really didn't have an excuse for her side tracking, or didn't want to share it, at least.

"Listen. I want you to go over there," he pointed over to a desolate spot in the training room. "Seeing you can't even _hold up_ your sword, it would be of no use for you to stay next to _those_ two right now," meaning the fighting pair of inus. Len turned to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were. Yup. Inuyasha was still his obnoxious self and Sesshomaru remained as silent as ever.

"It's better if you cover the basics first; so maybe after you do that I _could_-- _might_ put you over there again. For now, just practice _holding _your sword, alright?" Len nodded and as soon as her teacher left her side, scratching his head while tending to other students who were training she looked down at her sword, the tip resting along the ground as it always had been.

She began pulling it._ So heavy._ It was true. She was weak. Just like that time a few months ago when…

_No._ Len shook her head. No time for that now. She would focus on the task at hand. She was told that she had been put into the 'elite' class, Totosai thinking it must have been a mistake of some sort, but left her there nonetheless. Her sword's previous owner had been in this class, so therefore the sword must remain in here, as to not dishonor it. A weird suggestion Len thought, but it didn't matter. At least she knew some of the guys here and she could learn from them. Either way she could never be a part of Kagome's class, something she really wanted to right now, since they had different weapons; therefore, they had been put into different classes. Each 'Weapon Training' class was meant for only one type of weapon and so she was stuck there.

She'd do her best here though, and so, lifting her sword heavily, she was able to bring it up to carry it on her right shoulder, as not to keep dragging it across the floor. It was supposed to be a disgrace to the sword and to her person to do so. She would not have it that way.

Having arrived to her new, designated place, she let down her sword, making it clank as it dropped rashly on the floor when it slipped by mistake. She let out a breath of air. _Of course if she didn't practice, it wouldn't seem any 'lighter'!_ She hoped she could at least practice holding a smaller sword first…

"Well, well, well. _What have we here_?" She lifted her eyes towards the voice which seemed to belong to a young man that had come up to her. A purple diamond–like mark graced his forehead and long, black hair pulled into a long braid down his back.

Len inwardly squealed._ And the cuties just keep on comin'! _Of course a lady's mind can't stay out of the gutter, having so much handsome boys in her school…

"Hey; you're new here, aren't you? I can't say I've seen _you_ before."

Len just found strength to nod. "Uh-huh." _Such an angelic voice!_

"Well, then. It's always nice to meet a feller swordsman! What's your name, little girl?"

Len, forgetting all about her 'how she wasn't a little girl' speech from yesterday, spoke up. "I'm Len. Hi. Nice to meet you." She tilted her head to the side while showing her big smile along with her sweet, closed eyes. After a while they opened to show orbs that glittered and sparkled with amusement.

The young man put both hands on his hips. "Hmm…you know; it's kind of weird seeing a girl in this class." Len's demeanor suddenly just fell like a blob of goo to the floor. She scratched everything she'd just thought about the handsome man before her, her fantasy disappearing like a puff of smoke.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because; _swords_ are meant for men, like me." He smiled politely, teeth shining as Len imagined putting another check mark under her 'rude comments made to humans/females so far' list. "Well, not that I really care or not who's in this class, but it's just that girls are usually more into arching or ninja teaching than swordsmanship."

Len imaginably scratched off that last check mark…Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as he had seemed… She took the time to smile friendly. "So, what's your name?"

The boy straitened up. "Oh, right. I hadn't presented myself properly." Pointing his thumb at his chest while smirking, he exclaimed, "My name's Bonkotsu, and I'm the _leader of the Band of Seven!"_ Len looked around curiously as the words seemed to echo off the walls as if he'd used a microphone to say them. Bonkotsu currently held his arms stretched out as if he had just made a really deep, emotional speech and trumpets were playing 'tada!' in the background, confetti falling from the ceiling. Make-believe lighting flashed to his back.

Len stared, blinking innocently as he stayed that way for a long time. Silence.

Bonkotsu put his arms down, realizing he didn't have his 'back up' with him. Sweat dropping he started to scan the room for them. Damn_ where are those comrades of mine when I need them!_

--------------------------

Scattered among the rest of the swordsmen in the room…

Jakotsu, the one with the deadly snake-like sword that somehow seems to like_ other_ guys more than he does girls (wink, wink), was admiring Inuyasha with twinkling eyes…

Mukotsu, the poison master, was about to pour a little 'something' in the teacher's drink...

Renkotsu, the fire and explosion expert was one more step away from completing his small replica of the Eiffel tower, made entirely up of matchsticks…

Ginkotsu, the half-man, half-machine, was squirting oil on his left arm…

Kyokotsu, the massive sized, fearsome looking giant, was picking flowers in a field somewhere…

------------------------

Bonkotsu, with a vein popping on his forehead and a disliked look on his face screamed bloody murder. "Ahem! I _said…"_

All the guys froze, stopped what they were doing and ran towards Bonkotsu in a flash as soon as they had heard his second call before they were killed for slacking off. Now Bonkotsu stood in front of his men, his arms stretched out into position, ready to proclaim once again that…

"…and _we're _the _Band of Seven!"_ All men were in their own, unique, fighting stance, grinning at Len. The background seemed to have disappeared, magical light swirling brightly behind them, surrounding the guy's bodies with its shine atop the atmospheric fog that played on the floor. Triumphant music played in the background this time.

The girl looked on as they all threw their hands at her again, emphasizing the shining light in her eyes, still grinning like hell. Len only blinked back, robbed of words.

The Band of Seven got into their stances again, more shine outlining their bodies.

And Len just blinked back.

The seven started tipping over, unable to hold on to their super-poses for too long, waiting for applause or something of the sort from the oblivious girl in front of them. A tumbleweed rolls across the floor. Len found the time to sweat drop and every member of the group fell over, their balance giving in. They got back to just standing up before they made any more undignified plays.

Len cheered. "Oh hi. Nice to meet you." The members of the Band of Seven fell down anime style.

Bonkotsu was first to get up from the floor, holding up a fist and showing his canine teeth. "You're kidding me!"

Len tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Renkotsu almost choked on his fire breath. "We did _all that_ and all you can say is _'hi'!"_

Len blinked and blushed again. "Uh…S-sorry?" All the guys shouted defeated and Mukotsu growled, stepping up to their boss.

"Forget it! I'm out of here!" He signaled behind him with his thumb. "I still need to pick up some herbs from the market to make a potion for tomorrow…"

Ginkotsu agreed. "Yeah, I'll go with you. I need some more oil."

Bonkotsu whined at their retreating forms. "Guys! Come back here! We're not done yet!"

Len looked around, realizing something was just a _little _out of place, beginning to count just how many of them there was. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven--? _"Hey, wait a sec. How come you guys call yourselves the 'Band of Seven' if there are only _six_ of you?"

The Band almost had a heart attack right then and there. Renkotsu spat at her again. "Foolish girl. We're seven not six! That's why we _call_ ourselves the Band of _Seven!"_

Bonkotsu blinked and took the time to count for himself. "Wait, someone _is_ missing..."

---------------------------

Back at the nurse's office…

A little girl with pig tails flinched, the object of her pain being her scraped knee. "Uh…uh…ouchies!"

The doctor attending her smiled. "There, there, now. Your wound should feel much better, now that I've bandaged it up for you."

The little girl began blowing on her knee "Thank you, Mr. Suikotsu, sir! I feel _much better_ now!"

Another child next to her threw his hands in the air and equally exclaimed, "Yeah! You're the best!"

Suikotsu closed his eyes and widened his smile. "No problem. It was my pleasure."

-----------------------------

Bonkotsu put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes, wondering where his sixth comrade could be. Renkotsu sneered. "Ha. Knowing Suikotsu his 'goody-two-shoes' personality has taken over."

Jakotsu nodded. _"Right..._ He's probably playing _doctor_ right about now…"

Kyokotsu cursed. "Damn that brother of ours."

Mukotsu looked down at Kyokotsu's hand bluntly. "So you were picking _flowers _again, I see?"

Kyokotsu hid the flowers behind his back. "Uh…T-they're not for me, you see, they're for my _mother…_"

Jakotsu interrupted, confused, "But you don't _have _a mother."

Bonkotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyed. "Who _cares._ Just go, already. Our entrance has been ruined enough as it is." The guys complained but as soon as they received a cold glare from him Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu and Mukotsu left with their heads down. Surely it wasn't worth fighting their big brother over such a thing. He'd kick their butts in no time.

Renkotsu pointed a finger to Len. "You, girl. Until _next_ time…" With that he turned around and left back to tend to his matchsticks.

Jakotsu sighed audibly, leaving his arms to dangle at his sides. "Bonkotsu, sometimes I think we're getting a _little _too soft."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I know what you mean. That's why I accepted a job from you-know-who."

Jakotsu's eyes suddenly lit up and he gasped. "You mean…that guy we met the other day?"

Bonkotsu smirked. "Yup. That's the one!"

Jakotsu clapped his hands together excitedly. "Oh goody! _Finally_ we get to have a little fun! Tell me tell me," he scooted over to Bonkotsu and talked into his ear, Bonkotsu's mouth dropping into a curious expression as he nodded some times. "Is he…cute?"

Bonkotsu took it that he had spoken about the victim. "I don't know, Jakotsu. Honestly, your type doesn't even come _near_ my type."

Jakotsu laughed, swatting a hand in the air. "Right. But still you could fill me _in_ a little?"

"Nope. Sorry. I haven't seen him myself. You'll just have to wait." Jakotsu whined while Len looked on and blinked again, now having caught the leader's attention. He turned to her, somehow having forgotten about her. "Oh. You again."

She quirked a brow. "Huh? I was here the whole time."

"Right, right. Listen," he changed his voice into a playful, menacing one. "Next time you'll see the _real_ Band of Seven, in action! Just you wait!"

The girl nodded as a doubtful reply. "Uh huh…_so_…what is it you do, again?" Jakotsu and Bonkotsu stared at her speechless. Surely she hadn't heard of them before. What a bummer…

Jakotsu put his sword on his shoulder, smirking. "Girl, you'll learn _soon enough!"_

Bonkotsu nodded again. "Right. You see, we're mercenaries." He watched as the naive female in front of him looked as if she was caught dead in space. "_That means we're _hired assassins?"

Her blank expression tried to assure them she understood now. _"Right."_ Bonkotsu and Jakotsu fell over.

"Honestly! This girl has no sense _whatsoever_ of what _fear_ really is!"

Len looked down at Jakotsu who spoke to his leader on the floor. "What? Why should I? I think that's both cool and neat!" The guys stood up and fell over once again.

"Seriously! You should be _running away_ from us by now!" the feminine man cried out.

"Uh… how come? You guys aren't going to _do_ anything to me, right?" The mercenaries sighed. Well, _she sort of had a point there…_

"Well?" She gave in to a heartfelt smile. "You guys just seem really nice, tee hee."

Jakotsu sighed. _There goes our reputation, _again. Just then the ribbon that held her hair tied up caught his attention. He pointed to it. "Hey! That looks pretty. Let _me_ see it!" Before Len could react he had already swiped it away, her long, dark locks falling down upon her back.

"Hey!" she fought. Bonkotsu just stood back and watched the show.

Jakotsu felt the ribbon's material in his hand. "Say; this really _is _nice! It's soft and has the tinge of blue that I always like!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Len tried to snatch her ribbon away but Jakotsu held it up in his hand, high enough over his head so that she can't reach it. She hopped a few times to try and get it, but it was too high. "Hey! Stop it!" She jumped again, her hands wiggling to get her ribbon free from the man' hand.

Jakotsu laughed and said in a sly voice, "You're _too _small." Len stopped jumping and pouted while glaring at him viciously.

Bonkotsu, not really caring about the situation, noticed her sword on the floor and picked it up. "Hey. Isn't this your sword? You shouldn't be leaving it around like that." He tested it, throwing it up in the air swirling and caught it again with the other hand. Len was amazed; here she was not even being able to hold it up for a second with _both_ hands and Bonkotsu was able to throw up her sword with ease only using _one_.

Bonkotsu studied the sword on all its sides. "Not a bad sword, I must say-- though my _Banryu_ is still the best, of course!"

Jakotsu inspected it next. "Yeah. Not bad for a rookie…Hey, doesn't that say 'Keiper' or something?" He pointed to the spot where the sword's blade and hilt met. Bonkotsu looked at it and agreed.

Since Len didn't know what they were talking about Bonkotsu showed her. In very little writing the word "Keiper" was jotted down on top of the blade. Even though it looked as if part of the word had been almost scratched off, you could still be able to read it properly. "Oh._ 'Keiper'_ huh? I can't believe I didn't see it there before. I swear I hadn't noticed it when I was studying it at home last night."

Bonkotsu noticed it had been used before a _lot._ "How was it you got it? Was it passed down from generation to generation or something?"

Len blinked, registering the question. "Uh…no."

Jakotsu asked, "…so you bought it off the market?"

Len shook her head. "…No."

Bonkotsu thought, "Is it borrowed or something?"

Len breathed out a long, "_No_…"

"Well then tell us how you got it!" Jakotsu was growing tired of the game.

Len opened her mouth wide. "I…uh…Miss Lady Kaede said I could have it." The guys gasped when what she said had sunk in.

"You don't mean she _handed_ it to you by _herself_?"

Len nodded at Bonkotsu. "Uh huh."

Jakotsu then asked, "…and by 'Kaede' you mean the principal, right?"

Len, feeling interrogated, answered, "Yeah, _that's what I said_." The guys thought for a moment. Surely Kaede wouldn't just hand a weapon to a student, unless…No. It couldn't be. This girl didn't seem to possess any strange power, the only time that Kaede would meddle in a student's life.

Bonkotsu inquired it to her. "Just how did she _give_ it to you, anyways?"

Len, a little hesitant at first, thought about it. "I uh…" she fidgeted, looking for the right words to use. "The previous owner had died in a fight yesterday at the facility and she said I could have it." The word 'died' had sounded as if she were still uncomfortable with it. After all, receiving a sword the way she did, still having the previous owner's hand and blood on it, was a little_ too_ close for comfort. A red inauguration ribbon would have been nice, but decay? She didn't think so. She made sure to leave out everything else.

Jakotsu exhaled loudly. "Oh, well _that's _a relief."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Bonkotsu shook his head. "Uh…nothing. He meant nothing."

Len held a hand to her mouth and gasped. _Did he just say _'he'?_ Jakotsu's a _'he'?Her mouth barely touched the floor._ Boy, there sure are a _lot _of guys here that look like girls… _She shivered._ Creepy…_

"Well then, we should be going now…"

"You're right Jakotsu, let's go." They started walking away, avoiding any further conversation.

Len yelled back, "Hey! Wait! You still have my stuff!" The guys turned around, noticing that in fact they still had her things in their hands. Len went up to them and aimed for her ribbon first. Jakotsu instinctively held it up where she couldn't reach it, so Len was hopping yet again in order to retrieve it with no such luck.

"Hey!"

Jakotsu smirked. "Hey; you're pretty fun to mess with." She pouted, jumping a few times to grab it.

"Give it back!"

---------------------------------

Kagome found herself sighing miserably. _"When will mom _ever_ let me bring lunch from home?" _She sat in a lunchroom seat, staring down at her tray of 'food', a pile of gray blob shaking like jell-o. Yesterday's wasn't half-bad, but that was because she was hungry;_ very hungry _(with capital letters). Right now she thought she could _pass_…One more minute and she wouldn't be surprised if it grew legs and crawled away from her tray._ I wonder how these kids can _eat _this stuff._

She was expecting to have seen one of her friends by now, but hadn't. She thought that by sitting at the same table where she had met Len and Inuyasha yesterday she could meet with them again, but neither were anywhere in sight.A grumble started to form in her stomach, her insides aching as if trying to say _"Feed me…"_ Kagome moaned.

"Ugh…The smell of this stuff just makes me sick…"Just then she lifted her eyes to meet Len walking over to her table carrying her tray on hands, her eyes closed tight and her face in a frustrated look, a vein throbbing on her forehead. Today she seemed to have let her hair down, instead of having yesterday's 'look' with half her hair tide up in a nice ribbon.

The girl came upon Kagome's table and sat down abruptly, not opening her eyes for one second, still carrying that frustrated look on her face. "Uh…Len? Is something the matter?" Len's right eyebrow started twitching, her mouth still in a pout. _Huh? I wonder what got into _her._ She was so annoyingly cheery yesterday. _

She jumped as a young man's voice turned full volume behind her, laughing. "Ha! And I bet she still believed in the tooth fairy until she was thirteen!" The braided boy held on to his stomach as he laughed some more.

Another one appeared behind him, out of breath for laughing so much as well. "Yeah! And Santa Clause, come on!"

Len's eyebrow twitched a few times. _But he _is_ real…_ Bonkotsu and Jakotsu had been following her ever since they had gone out of the classroom, still holding on to her belongings. They bugged her nonstop, first for thinking that as a _girl _she had even _dared _go into that class, second for being put in the 'elite' class by pure mistake (they couldn't find any other reason for her being there), and third it was just too irresistible not to mess around with her, since she had fallen for every single one of their pranks. _Maybe it would have been best to have stayed with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru after all, _she reasoned.

Kagome, not knowing what to say, just pointed out the obvious. "Hey, isn't that Len's sword?"

Bonkotsu stopped laughing and noticed that they had company. He then looked at the sword in his hands. "Yeah, right," He handed it to Len. "Here. You can have it now." She lifted one eye to meet her sword, embarrassed she didn't even have the strength to keep it off the ground. It was as if Bonkotsu had read her mind because he had the sense to just lay it on the table. "Hey, don't worry. You'll get it, sooner or later." He then eyed Kagome. "Oh. It's _you_."

Kagome looked around and finely got he had meant her. "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah. Aren't you the one that shot a sacred arrow at Naraku?"

She nodded. "Yeah. So?" She acted as if it was nothing, but really her inner self (a chibbi Kagome) was jumping up and down inside her mind because someone had _finally_ noticed her.

Bonkotsu said in a serious look and tone, "You know; that was a stupid move you made."

Kagome's inner self stopped jumping and crashed to the floor, sweat dropping. "Why do you say that?"

"Because, not only did you throw a cheap-shot, but you _blindly_ took him on as if he was in your rank. No one _dares_ to take on someone else that isn't in his or her rank. That's just like signing your own death wish. Not to mention trying to confront Naraku the way you did."

Kagome's inner self now dug a whole with a shovel, jumped inside, and buried itself in a grave in front of a tombstone that read _'R.I.P. Here lies Kagome Higurashi. Died at an early age. May peace be brought to her soul'_. Little flowers sprouted out of the ground.

Jakotsu mirrored his brother's actions. "That's right. That's probably the _dumbest_ thing anyone has ever done. Didn't anyone warn you?"

Kagome was almost speechless. These guys were putting her into a corner! "Well… I uh…"

"You _do_ know that what you did defeat was just a mere puppet, right?"

Kagome gaped at Bonkotsu. "What! What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that Naraku uses puppets to fight his fights for him. He rarely fights in person. Who would, anyways, if they had the power to do so? My guess is that now you're the first person on his death list, rookie, so you better watch your back." Kagome's inner self just un-dug herself and re-dug her own grave again. After that, her inner world shattered into a million tiny pieces, each falling on the floor being swept up by the school's janitor.

Len's anger towards the guys had gone away quickly once she started blaming herself for Kagome's luck. After all, if it wasn't for her inability to deal with her own fights, Kagome would have never of had to save her.

Kagome was still in shock. She didn't know what to say to that. Her eyes were blank and she hadn't moved for a while now. Bonkotsu was actually starting to worry, for once about someone not in his group. "Uh, girl? Are you ok?" He waved his open palm in front of her face to see if she'd wake up from la-la land. Nothing. Kagome was still in a blank stare. Len tried her luck with her.

"Ka…_gome_?" Said girl's eyebrow twitched a little now.

Bonkotsu voiced his worry. "Well, at least we know she's still _breathing_…"

Jakotsu thought a bit, hand under his chin. He closed in on Kagome, observing her. "You know, Bonkotsu; I've just had another idea on how we can kill our enemies…"

His brother nodded. "Yeah; I get what you mean. Maybe there's a way that we _can _kill them without having to shed blood…" The brothers stared at each other and after a few seconds both answered, "Na!"

Kagome just keeped her blank stare. Apparently her mind was somewhere else (like about seven feet under ground in a coffin inside her inner world) and was oblivious to any conversation around her. The boys kept looking at her, intrigued by her stillness. Len had nothing to say at the moment either.

"You know I _have to admit_ that I haven't enjoyed myself like this for a while now," Jakotsu marveled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

Suddenly Renkotsu broke the silence, his voice shouting all the way from across the room as he waved his hands at them. "Hey Bonkotsu! Jakotsu! It's time!" The boy's eyes lit. "It's time" was a common phrase to depict that they were about to go off and kill people. Oh the joy!

"Well you_ heard_ him, Jakotsu! Let's go!"

"Right!"

"And Renkotsu had better of brought my Banryu with him. Remember? He was supposed to shine it good and well for me after loosing that bet at the club last night. Boy did I make a better blood bath than him or what! "

Len looked at their retreating forms. "Where are you guys going?"

Bonkotsu answered, turning to her. "We're on a mission! When ever you hear the fireworks, you'll know it's us!" And with that they left, running after Renkotsu.

Kagome blinked getting her senses back, forgetting all about her 'Naraku will kill you' threat. "What was all _that _about, Len?"

The girl just kept staring at the Band of Seven far away. "I don't know. Maybe they're going to kill someone, I think."

Kagome did a double take. "What!"

"Apparently it's not against the rules here in the school."

Kagome's heart sunk. _So I _can _get killed by Naraku…Oh geez…Why did I have to destroy one of his puppet-thingies?_ She looked at Len who opened up to a smile.

"Kagome, don't look so worried. I'm sure we'll be ok."

It was then that Kagome remembered that it was for Len's sake that she had interfered in Len's fight with Naraku to save her from being sliced into pieces. She hoped it was worth the risk. W_ait, what am I _thinking!_ I couldn't have let her die…I'm so stupid sometimes, thinking things like that…_

"Uh, Kagome…" Kagome was surely in an intense conversation with herself, shaking her head, making so many expressions. She got out of them quickly.

"I'm fine, Len. Don't worry. Say, how did you meet those guys, anyways?"

"Well, first I was in my weapon class next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and…"

Kagome gasped. "You _saw_ them!"

"Uh-huh." She suddenly winked at her. "_By the way they're _so_ cute!"_ Kagome blushed as soon as she pictured Inuyasha in his oh-so-heroic red cloths, not knowing just _why_…

Len continued. "…Then I met those guys and four more of them. They said they were assassins. But the seventh guy seems to like to play 'doctor' most of the time, though. Weird…"

"So they're killers! In a school! Talk about terrorists or something…"

"Yeah. But they're okay. They're actually pretty nice once you get to know them."

Kagome sweat dropped and laughed nervously at this. "Oh _really_?"

Len suddenly lifted up a finger in the air excitedly as if she'd discovered a new planet. "Oh! And one more thing." Len showed Kagome the 'Keiper' inscription on her sword. "Cool, huh?

"Yeah, cool. Hey! I wonder if _my_ weapons have inscriptions, too!" Any further conversation was cut off when an explosion caught them by surprise. It came from the direction where Bonkotsu and Jakotsu had headed to earlier. They watched as crackling and rattling sounds went off, an immensely loud _boom_ ending the racket. A cloud of dust lingered in its wake.

A random student took the time to clarify their shock and curiosity, screaming from between the crowd of other curious by-standers in the room. "It's the Band of Seven! Run, run for your lives!" All the students present began running around in a big frenzy screaming their heads of, some holding their arms in the air while running in circles. The girls just sat back and kept watch, not sure what to do.

They looked over to one of the cafeteria's walls. It had been blown up, smoke surrounding the new-made hole, while almost half of the people that had been standing near there were now either covered in blood, or seemingly dead, unmoving.

The Band of Seven laughed menacingly. "Muahaha! Run, you fools! There's no escaping the inevitable! Muahaha!" Kagome and Len sweat dropped, speechless. They could make out a few distinct screams coming from random students running around them.

"_Ah! Mommy!"_

"_I don't _want_ to die!"_

"_Curse you mercenaries!"_

"_But I have a wife with kids at home! Please have mercy!" _They looked as the last kid's friend stopped and grabbed him on the shoulder, looking at him over and starting conversation.

"_No you don't."_

"_Shut it! _They_ don't know that!"_

The kid's friend rolled his eyes. _"Loser."_

Bonkotsu smiled wickedly. "Ah, yes! My Banryu's all nice and clean, ready to taste some blood!"

Renkotsu demanded, "Hey, save some for _us _this time, alright?"

"You'll have to keep up with me first!" Bonkotsu charged into action, scaring off anyone in his path just by looking at them and swinging at one or two at the same time, leaving clean cuts through their skin and bones. All students screamed in horror.

Jakotsu smiled, his own sword hung over his shoulder. "Just like the good 'ol days…"

Kyokotsu looked at him. "But we just did this last month."

Jakotsu sighed. "Yeah, but it wasn't as fun as this!" He used his sword's special snake-like technique to wipe out three students at the same time from where he sat. They screamed as they collapsed to the floor, leaking out a pool of blood.

Ginkotsu agreed. "Ah, this is the life…"

Back at the girl's table Len brought up a very good point. "You know, maybe it would be nicer if we ate _outside_ today."

_In the background, the Band of Seven laughed with pure joy. "Die! _Dieee!"

_Another random student screamed for mercy as he was being chased by one of the members. "No! _Nooo!" _Swish, stab._

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I think I need some fresh air."

_Slash, squish, strike._

The girls strategically passed around the rest of the screaming students and head out the door.

Renkotsu's shouts still resounded. "…And now it's time that I heat things up!" He sucked some liquid out of a unique bottle and turned around to meet a group of frantic students, firing out flames from his mouth at them as they instinctively covered themselves with their arms to avoid the burn.

Catching on fire, the students ran around covered in flames, screaming their heads off.

"_Ah! I'm hit! I'm hit!"_

"_Ah! The horror! Ah!"_

The Band of Seven laughed. "Muahaha!"

The school's intercom kicked in just then, static heard over the speakers at first._ We need clean up in the lunchroom. I repeat. Will some one go over there, _pronto?More static._ Over._

------------------------

Meanwhile, in a more secluded area of the school…

A woman came up to a door, knocked in code and entered once receiving permission to go inside, turning the knob slowly…

She spoke in a silky yet annoyed tone once inside, door shut behind her. "Naraku. Have you come up with a plan yet? Or have you not come out from this room ever since that girl destroyed your puppet yesterday because you're somehow afraid of her?"

An estranged, husky voice answered her from a dark corner, its owner hidden. "Kagura. So you've come at last. I'd thought you had tried to turn your back on me again."

"I was just wondering if you needed me. Next time, remind me not to come and help out."

The young man behind the voice chuckled. "Kagura. Since when do I need to call on you for you to come to me?" She just stared at his eyes, the only two things now visible, glistening from his dark silhouette in the corner. He continued. "Kanna had come to me as soon as it happened. Where were _you_?"

"You know I have my own 'things' to tend to, Naraku."

"So you do. But when it comes to _family_, Kagura…our _fathers_ said that we needed to stick together…"

She harrumphed at him, disgusted, "Naraku, do you still believe in that legend? I thought you were smarter than that."

"What? You mean the '_Shikon no Tama', _The legendary 'Jewel of Four Souls'? Oh it's out there alright. It's out there, _somewhere.._. And once I _do _find it, you'll be begging for my forgiveness of having to put up with your deny."

Kagura turned to leave. "Than call me when you '_do_'…I don't have time to spend on little human brats like the one you faced yesterday."

Naraku seemed annoyed now. "You mean that 'Kagome' girl. She's a foolish mortal. Once I deal with the jewel, I'll kill every single human here at the school and then I'll make my way towards the city. _Nothing will stop me from changing this world to the way it was, _five hundred_ years ago_."

Kagura held open the door, about to go out. "Just make sure that the gossips about how she managed to lower your influence on the students don't go further than they already have…The rumors I hear aren't going well for us, Naraku. People are starting to doubt your strength and your authority." She smirked at a thought. "It would be a shame to rule the world as a has-been."

Naraku snorted back. "Don't worry. I've got just the thing…"

-------------------------

Ss pie: Yeay! I finally did it! I finished chapter 5! Woohoo! (Pats her back)

Inuyasha: "So we_ waited_ a MONTH for you to update and you write this CRAP! This chapter sucks! Len was in most of it and I was supposed to be some sort of a 'pest'. Who CARES about Len. I'M the important one here!"

Ss pie just sweat drops at the 'important one' thing. "_Riiight_, right."

Inuyasha: "Grrrr. You BETTER write better stuff next time!"

Ss pie: I will I will! I just wanted to introduce the Band of 7 and what better way to do it than with a ditsy- I mean- naïve character like Len? Next up, **the Buddy System.**

_Review!_ It's just a clickie away! Please!


	6. The Buddy System

Disclaimer: Ss pie is trying to hypnotize Inuyasha with a yo-yo but all she's receiving in return is death glares from him. "I OWN you, I OWN you, I OWN- Drats. It's not working on him. But maybe…JUST maybe…"

She turns to the screen and does the yo-yo thing on the reader. "You'll R & R, You WILL R & R, you shall review just as soon as you read the fic…" Honestly guys. I only got _two _reviews for the last chapter. Guys, _review_ this time, please? Whenever you don't I… I… (starts to sob) I get the _blues_…PLEASE! I'll do anything! Anything!"

"_Anything_?" Jaken comes up from behind with Ah Un on a leash in one hand and a really big pooper scooper in the other.

Ss pie: "Uh…well…" she high tails it to the nearest exit with her laptop while screaming back, 'R-E-V-I-E-W!'

Last time on F. E. High:

The Band of Seven has made their debut and has started cranking up the death chart. Len found out that her sword has a name (yes, there is a reason) and Kagome has learned that her life lies within Naraku's hands (hehehe). Also, Naraku spoke of a legend that goes back 500 years ago and wants to take over the world.

This is the last chapter for day two, all part of the big 'intro' to the school and such. After this, we'll be skipping a few weeks into the future and start with some more good stuff. Enjoy!

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 6: The Buddy System**

Len turns to Kagome with a happy expression on her face. "Oh my gosh Kagome! Do you know what this means!"

Kagome says dully, "Yeah. We finally get to take a class together."

Len throws up her hands in the air. "Yippie!"

Kagome: 'Argh. _Why me…"_

The girls had met each other in front of the doors of their next class. The sign on the wall on top of the doors read "Team Training" Class. The girls had arrived right on time for it, but it seemed as if everyone had arrived already. A lot of whacks and thuds and screams could be heard inside. This made them hesitate on whether or not they should enter…

Len jumped up with amusement after curiously hearing the commotion. "Come on, Kagome! Let's go!" She opened the door before Kagome could tell her to stop. Kagome held her breathe trying to expect the worst but all she could see were a bunch of students, most of them in their fighting cloths, scattered around an immensely large room just a tad bit larger than their weapon training rooms, all forming little groups ranging from 2 to up to about 10 students in each one.

"Come _on_ Kagome!" Len pulled on Kagome's arm, seeing that she was still reading the room. "I bet this'll be fun!"

Kagome let Len pull her inside. 'Riiight…That's what you said before we entered the training facility…'

They walked in, Len dragging a long box behind her, both girls unnoticed by everyone else; well, except when…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Ouch!" Miroku had fallen from what seemed to be the ceiling and had landed right in front of the two, then started rubbing his behind and shouting out enraged lifting a fist in the air and yelling, "Damn, Hachi! I TOLD you to practice that move _before_ I got on!"

Len, bewildered: "Hey. It's raining men. _Hallelujah_…"

Kagome, before Len could finish the song, walked up to Miroku. "Hey Miroku. What happened?" she extended a hand to help him up.

Miroku looked up at Kagome, her angelic voice erasing any former anger within his mind. "Kagome! Why fancy meeting you here. Did you just come in?"

Kagome: "Yeah. Len came with me too and-"

GROPE GROPE

Did I mention when I said that Miroku thought of Kagome's voice as an angelical call from the heavens, he was thinking rather among the lines of finally getting to feel her butt?

SLAP

Miroku lay on the floor, a clear red hand mark embedded on his left cheek. "Hehe…"

Kagome: "You perverted monk! I SWEAR I don't know HOW you got to be a monk!"

Miroku: "Well…That's a long story, one I'm willing to tell if you'd accompany me to my home one day…"

Kagome, outraged: "Sleazebag!"

Len, just coming up to the two: "What? Who or what's a sleazebag?"

Kagome turned away from Miroku. "He is! I swear he just HAS to be a demon in disguise."

Miroku: "No! You have it all wrong! It's my hand! It's _possessed_!"

Kagome: "Riiight, right. Next you'll tell me that you actually HAVE monk powers and that you hold some sort of secret weapon."

Miroku, slightly smirking, "Well, _actually_…"

Kaede interrupted him when she arrived just when no one expected her to (as it usually occurred in any normal day at the school). "Hello girls. Glad ye made it to this class. I have been waiting for ye."

Kagome: "Huh? You have?"

Miroku took the time to get up from the floor, whipping of the dirt from his robes. He then quickly put his hands together and bowed at Kaede. "Lady Kaede. Pleased to meet you. I was just going to explain to the ladies what it IS we do around here."

Kagome, annoyed, hissed 'Nice cover up, monk.'

Len pondered Kaede's words. '_Ye, ye, ye_…Is that supposed to mean _YOU_ or something?'

Kaede: "Very well then, but I believe that I should take it from here, Miroku. Thank you for your help."

Miroku: "Why of course, Lady Kaede! You know I'd do ANYTHING to help out a lady!" Kagome snickers at his remark.

Kaede: "Yes, I do; in fact, more than I even care to know. Come now my children. We shall get ye to your stations. Miroku, I trust ye know where to go?"

Miroku: "Of course, Lady Kaede. See you later!" He turns around while mumbling to himself: "Where IS that raccoon!"

Kaede started to walk away followed by the girls close behind her and Len's box, dragging across the floor. "Now, children, ye need some recruits."

The girls: "Huh?"

Kaede: "Ye don't expect to take this class if ye don't have a partner?" The girls are still wondering just what it is this class is supposed to be about. Kaede, seeing the looks on their faces, tries to clear some things up. "Ye see, I am not only the school's headsman-or should I say, mistress- but I also teach the 'Team Training' class-- or as I prefer to call it, the BUDDY SYSTEM. It has a nice ring to it, no?"

Kagome thought for a second. 'The Buddy System? Sounds a little bit childish, don't you think, Kaede?'

Len's eyes widened with joy. 'Wow! A buddy system! Cool!'

Kaede returned to her lecture. "The name speaks for itself: here ye shall learn to coo operate and to fight alongside other students. Usually everyone is pared with one or more individuals, each possessing a skill that adds another strategic piece to the team, making it become a strong alliance thanks to the diversity or unique coherence of their powers together, otherwise creating a strong team when in battle, both offensively and defensively."

Len had to try and keep up with all those 'huge' words that Kaede was reciting. 'Skill? Got it. Strategic? Got it. Strong alliance? Got it. Diversity…Coherence…'

Kaede elegantly jumps over a bleeding chopped-off arm that was left on the floor and kept talking. "In this class we mostly practice fighting, but in teams. Most of the students have partners as well, either within the teams they already take part of, or without the team. Aw, here we are."

The three stopped, now between new groups of students, the girls not seeing why they had to stop there in the first place.

Kaede: "Len, first I shall address ye to your companion." She goes over to a huge iron safe box, cracks in the code to open the lock on the door, and puts on a pair of thick, iron gloves as she takes hold of a very small iron cage about a foot and a half long and wide that read 'Caution: Beware of Wild Beast Inside' and tried her best to hold it in place as the cage seemed to be alive as it shook madly, apparently trying to escape from Kaede's grip.

Kagome sweat dropped. 'What in the world IS that!"

Len, intrigued, 'Wow! That looks cool!'

Kaede's arms were squirming from the cage's fight. "Here Len. Take this."

Len, a little hesitant: "W-what? _Now?"_

Kaede: "Yes, _now_."

Len: "But…what _is_ it? And don't I need gloves or something?"

Kaede: "Ye don't. Trust me. As soon as ye touch it, the beast from within the cage shall calm down. Ye have the sword I handed you yesterday with ye, am I correct?"

"Uh, yes. I have it here with me." Len brought the box she had been dragging in front of her, reaching in it and taking out her sword. "Heh. I'm sorry; I couldn't carry it in any other way."

Kaede: "That is alright. Now, ye must take the cage." She slightly comes to shake the cage a little in front of Len, trying to per sway her into finally taking it herself. "Ye need to have the sword with ye to be able to calm down the beast."

"Why is that?"

"As ye youngsters say, it 'comes with the package', meaning it must always be with the sword ye hold. Since ye is now the holder and owner of the sword, ye must bare with it's creature-like companion."

'Wow. An _ACCESSORY_!' that last bit helpe pump up her courage. Still worried that some _thing- _some weird thing- could come out in any moment and bite her arm off though, she stretched out her hand slowly. Sure she was used to the whole 'demons as friends' thing, but she was supposed to get close to this? She didn't even know what it was, and that made her question to whether or not she wanted to go through with it.

The 'thing' inside the cage seemed to grow restless and Len just kept delaying as at times the cage became calm, but as soon as her hand got near the little door the cage started jumping madly again.

Kaede had expected that this would have turned out to be easier than it was at the moment. "This isn't good. I thought that once…Never mind. Here," she settled the cage on the floor, "stay with it until I come back. I must tend to Kagome's needs before the class starts." Kaede took off the gloves and set them close to the cage. Then she told Kagome to follow her and they left Len alone with the little monster- I mean, her little partner.

------------------------

Kagome glanced at all of the groups of students that seemed to be having a good time just chatting with each other. She hoped that her new teammates would treat her that well.

"Damn it, Shippo! How many times have I told you to STAY PUT?"

Kagome noticed a voice that was all-too familiar. 'Huh? That sounded much like…oh no. He's in this class _too?_'

"Ah, there's the voice of the lovely young man who will take part in your team battles" Kaede said in a sweet voice.

Kagome gasped. 'Oh no…she doesn't mean…'

"Shippo come BACK here!"

"Na na na na na!" A little fox kid was running around a very pissed off hanyou with his arms up in the air. "Haha! Bet you can't catch me!"

"Why you little- oh, Kaede, what a pleasant surprise. I was just about to kill the little worm!" Inuyasha immediately stopped trying to grab Shippo by the tail and looked up at the two women. "Oh. It's _you_." Apparently he wasn't too pleased of finding Kagome there beside the old principal. "Don't you have some sort of little fan club you have to attend to like, the 'wench club'?"

Kagome could just choke the bastard for that. Surely he must have had been raised by demons! (She has NO clue…hehe…)

"Well then, I can see that you two are going to be just fine." Kaede had that sort of grin on her face that could scare people. The kids looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah, like I'M going to even make sure that THAT happens. Feh, I have NO NEED of putting up with her."

At this he just got Kagome more irritated.

"Now Inuyasha what have I told ye about watching your tongue? She is a lady and even so, those type of manners are-"

"Oh cut the crap, Kaede. What is it you want?" Inuyasha had heard enough and just KNEW that Kaede was up to something, again.

Kagome couldn't take any more of Inuyasha's insolence. "Inuyasha! You can't talk to the principal like that! I SWEAR you were raised by animals!"

"Hah! Actually I was raised by _dogs_- dog demons to be exact- but hey, who's counting?" Inuyasha couldn't have a more sly face on.

"Argh!" She had to face it. He had him there.

Kaede, being the peace maker she was, took the time to bring them the good news. "Come now. This is no way for _partners _to be treating each other, is it?"

Both kids hit rock bottom at her comment.

Both: "What! PARTNERS?"

Kaede: "Yes, of course. Why else did ye think I brought ye here to Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Both: "But, but-"

Shippo, currently sitting on the sidelines, couldn't be happier. "What! You mean _Kagome's_ gonna be in our group? Wow, that's SO cool!"

Inuyasha grumbles and lifts a fist at him. "No it is not!" He turns to Kaede for an explanation. "What in the world are you thinking, Kaede!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Ye shall see soon enough what it is that I see between you two. Come now; we need to start practices." Kaede slowly turns around and heads towards her place in front of the classroom.

'_What! You can't LEAVE me like this, Kaede! What am I supposed t do!'_ Suddenly being part of a group wasn't so 'hot' anymore to Kagome.

"Feh! Fine! Leave! See if I care!" Inuyasha just started pouting like he always did. "Grr. That no-good old hag has ruined my life enough as it is!"

Kagome stopped being quiet. "Hey! Stop calling people names! Your such a jerk, Inuyasha!"

"Feh! Who asked _you_, wench?" He crossed his arms and turned his back on the girl. "Go chase a pig for all I care!"

---------------------

Len, on the other side of the room, was tired of staring down at the cage. It had stopped going crazy for some time now, and even though snorts and growling noises still came from inside it she had gathered enough courage to go for it. She was going to meet her partner, at last.

Without the use of the gloves, she let out her steady hand and in touching the door she realized she couldn't see where the lock had been put. 'Wait, what did Kaede say? Oh right, that I need my sword…'

She reaches out to pick up her sword with her free hand and as soon as she came to bring it closer to her a light beamed from it and a second light came from the cage's door. The lights were so intense that Len had to cover her eyes and didn't have time to protect herself from the creature's incoming attack. The cage's door had swung open and Len was caught off guard, not being able to notice the body coming out of it because of its fast reflexes.

It was going to pounce right on her.

---------------------

A very annoyed Miroku came walking towards a fighting pair, dragging along by the collar a very sorry raccoon-dog.

Hachi: "I-I'm sorry master! I PROMISE I'll do better next time!"

Miroku didn't need to look back at him for the answer. "There isn't going to BE a next time once I get through with you!" He instantly let go of the demon as soon as he noticed the sight in front of him. "Kagome!" He ran towards the girl, happy to see that she still hadn't been killed/tortured/menaced/slaughtered by anyone in the school yet.

"Wench? You DARE still call me wench!"

"Wench, wench, wench! I'll say it again if I have to! Wench!"

"Argh! Jerk!"

Kagome didn't seem to have heard Miroku's cry, so he steadied for asking Shippo what was going on.

"It all started when Lady Kaede said that they had to be partners and then Inuyasha mentioned that Kagome was a pig." The little fox's innocence was just too cute.

Inuyasha, being a dog demon and all, had heard the whole thing, even though his ears still ringed from kagome's girly screeches. "I SAID that she could 'go chase a pig for all I cared', not that she actually WAS one!" He paused, after getting a slight vision. "In fact, hey, Kagome, I've never seen a pig in a school uniform; that is, until now!" Yup. He could get his insults from out of the blue.

"Grr. Inuyasha…" If Kagome had a volcanic thermometer on her, it would have popped by now. She could feel her anger come down to her clutched fists and setting on fire. She did the best she could to try and come up with menacing insults against Inuyasha, but to no avail. He was the king of bastards, and she had no experience in that territory. Then, she came up with an idea.

Kagome relaxed, turned around, and headed for the exit.

The three boys were stunned at this sudden change of pace. Inuyasha was the most surprised one of them all; he was left speechless for even HE hadn't expected such a daring and off-guard move like that from anyone he had ever met. He stood staring at Kagome's back.

Shippo got worried. "Huh? Where is she going?"

"By the look on her face I'd have to say to the little girl's room." Miroku knew too much about women that it even frightened him at times.

Shippo almost exploded at this. "What! There's a room just for little girls! How come_ I_ never heard of that and how come there isn't one for us little boys?" Again, his innocence was just too darn cute for his own good.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked down at him. Sometimes they forgot just how young Shippo was. He could be pretty energetic (not to mention annoying) for a little kid.

Inuyasha only did what was right in situations like this.

He drove his fist to land on Shippo's little head.

PUNCH

Shippo, grabbing his head, cried out. "Hey! What did you do THAT for?"

Inuyasha let down his fist and said in a laid-back tone, "Sometimes I still have to check whether or not you even _have_ a brain in there."

---------------------

Len shrieked as soon as the 'thing' jumped on her, attempting to devour her whole. "Ahhhhhhhh! Someone, help me!" She aimed to either kill the thing to death or scratch it down to shreds with her clawing fingers that seemed to miss its target every time Len tried to pry the thing off her. There she was, struggling for her life and no one came to the rescue. She was all alone with the horrible, gruesome monster and could relay on no one's help.

Len's fear of seeing the creature eye to eye hadn't allowed her to open her eyes ever since it had come out of its cage. But she new that one small peek could stun her make her forget about fighting it once and for all. She constantly struggled to get free but to no avail; she was trapped under its heavy weight and grotesque body.

"Argh…Some..one…HELP!"

She gave it her all: girly swings with her fists and baby kicks in the air; but her energy was depleting fast and for every heavy breathe she let out, the more…_tiny streaks of slime _…she got from the monstrosity on top of her.

"Huh?" After ceasing her embarrassing movements for a second, Len finally realized that this whole time she had been afraid, the creature had been giving her sloppy saliva in return. ' Is it…_licking_ me?' She started opening one eye in fear of what she was about to see but couldn't spot anything in front of her. Surprised at seeing nothing at all and for a moment believing it could be a ghost of some sort, she lifted up her upper body and as soon as she did she felt another wet string of something gooey on her forehead.

"Wha!" It gave her goose bumps to feel it but in turning to look around her, up and down and then to the floor, the thing that had caused it was no where in sight.

-------------------------------

Kagome splashed water on her face trying to cool off her temper and looked at herself in the mirror. She had gone into the girl's bathroom and was now all alone.

(sigh) 'What am I doing here? I don't belong at this school. One second I feel as if I've _met_ all these people somewhere before and the next thing I know I'm hating them again…Well, Inuyasha, anyways.'

She dried off her face and let herself smile. 'The truth is, I feel as if I'm right at home on one side and in the other as if something is still missing, like something is_ inside_ of me and I can't let it out…'

Before she could continue with her thoughts, the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Blast that Naraku! I swear one day I'll get my revenge and then Kohaku will be his normal self again!"

"Huh?" Kagome identified that voice as Sango's. "Sango, is that you?" She turned to find Sango in her pink and green wear, throwing a punch at the wall and looking down at the floor. At Kagome's voice, Sango looked up and behind her irritated eyes Kagome could see that she was about to cry. Forgetting her own problems she ran towards Sango to see if she was hurt. "Sango, or you okay? What's wrong?"

Sango, not wanting to trouble Kagome with her sad stories, let it pass. "Oh, Kagome. I didn't see you there."

"What is it, Sango? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine, really. I just…got caught up in a bad memory, tha'st all." She let out a small smile and tried to hide her worry, but Kagome could see that something had really hurt her emotionally and, figuring this wasn't the time for Sango to let her in on her problem, she walked her to one of the faucets.

"Here, Sango. You may want to wash your face before you go out again."

Sango looked into the mirror at her rosy eyes. "You're right. Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome just smiled. "It's alright. No big deal." Finally she had had a more charming moment with one of the girls at the school. She was slowly feeling better about everything and Inuyasha and the guys were now at the back of her head.

Sango turned on the faucet and let the water run in her palms for a minute still thinking of her brother and what it was she could do, but then splashed her cupped hands full of water on her face. Somehow every time one did this they felt better, and Sango was feeling just that. After a splash or two more she turned the faucet off and reached for a towel. Fancy that the F.E. High would have such classy taste and manners, leaving even little towels to dry off your hands in inside the bathrooms. "K-Kagome…"

"Hm? What is it, Sango?" Kagome wanted Sango to know that she would be there whenever she needed her.

Sango saw into Kagome's sweet eyes and shook her head. "No, it's nothing." Maybe she would tell her some other time, but right now she needed to get her mind off of her situation. "Kagome, how come you too washed your face?" Sango had noticed some drops on a corner of Kagome's left cheek. It was obvious Kagome had a trouble of her own.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Naraku's faces came back to Kagome in a flash. 'Oh great, NOW I remember why I was so sad before I saw Sango come in…' She sighed and said with a squeaky voice, "I've got BOY problems."

"Huh? What kind?"

"Let's just say the boys here aren't as 'charming' as the ones I used to know."

Sango grinned; maybe for the first time in the whole day. "Yeah, they get to you sometimes. But I've got just the thing to cheer you up. Here." She handed Kagome a small, red, leather bag of beads. "These are sacred beads, ones used by priestesses and everyone of the sort. Once I saw them they reminded me of you, as if they were _meant_ for you. You can think of them as good luck charms."

Sango's thoughtful gift and warm smile made Kagome all cheery again. "Wow, Sango. I don't know what to say. I-I don't have anything for you…"

"It's alright. Besides, it was sort of Lady Kaede's idea. She told me to give these to you and told me to tell you that you were destined to have them and that you would know what to do with them once the moment came up."

Kagome had no clue to what it was Kaede was referring to but opened the bag and saw that it contained many small, navy-blue beads with just a few white tooth-shaped ones between all the rest. "Wow. They look very pretty!"

"I know, don't they? By the way, your 'boy' problems don't have anything to do with _Inuyasha or Miroku_, do they?"

She missed to mention 'Naraku' in that list but Kagome nodded just the same. "Uh-huh. Well, sort of."

Sango laughed. "Those two are incredible. They're all what you'd definitely hate in a guy and a bag of chips."

Kagome laughed too. "Yeah. Too bad I got stuck with Inuyasha as my fighting partner."

Sango stopped laughing and a surprised look was now on her face. "You mean you're with Inuyasha now?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!"

"What?" Kagome didn't expect this reaction from her. '…and I though she was on _my_ side…'

Sango waved her hands from side to side to calm Kagome down. "No, what I mean is, now you're part of our group. You see, since you are now Inuyasha's partner, you get to be part of his group, which he is sort of the leader of. The group includes Miroku, Shippo and I which you have already met, and some others who you're going to see today at the class."

Kagome's life was getting bigger and more complicated by the minute.

Sango signaled Kagome to the door. "Let's get going before we're late."

-------------------------

"Ahhhhhh! Help me! Some one PLEASE help me! I'm being eaten alive by a cute monster!"

"Meep!"

Len was laughing while rolling on the floor, attacked by licks and kisses coming from a very, VERY, tiny lizard-thing on top of her face. "Teehee…Th-that tickles! Hey- st-stop it!" Len's cries for help were in a playful manner ever since she found out that the 'thing' she was supposed to be companions with had a mere 5-inched body with a 3 ½- inched tail. It was a charismatic, happy-go-lucky blue-green gecko-like male from the reptilian family. It had very tiny dark-blue spikes running along the back of it's head to the tip of it's tail and had tiny claws that tickled more than they could hurt.

Len tried to stop laughing for a second and lifted it up with both her hands even though one was more than enough to lift it up. "My, you're one happy little critter!"

The lizard-thing closed it's huge, shinny green eyes and opened up a gigantic smile that consumed his whole face while wagging it's tale like mad. "Meep!"

"Teehee! You're SO cute!"

"Meep!"

His high-pitched cry made her ear ring for a couple of seconds every time he 'meeped' but the combination of it's cuteness and joyous character made her forget all about it.

"Hehe. You had me worried for a moment there while you were in your cage. Funny how a thing like you could make so much racket."

"Meep!"

"Well then, I guess we're going to be partners, huh? I'm Len, what's your name?"

"MEEP!"

"Meep?"

"Meep, mmmeep!"

"Teehee! That's a cute name!"

"MMMEEP!"

----------------------

On the other side of the room a very irritated and impatient Miroku paced from once side to the other in front of a loud mouthed dog demon and an equally high pitched fox. The two had been fighting ever since Kagome had left their side because of Inuyasha's taunting. "Guys, will you keep it DOWN? I can't think."

Inuyasha, holding Shippo back with his foot as Shippo reached out for him with his little arms, looked without concern at the monk. "Miroku, you're pathetic getting all worked up over a mere woman." He had meant Sango, who was yet to arrive.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks. "_Excuse_ me? Am I just witnessing a 'suggestion' made by the old, faithful, EX-boyfriend of Kikyo, who he would always go gaga over whenever she walked pass him, talked to him, made eye contact with him and whom STILL roams the mind of THY pea-brained head?"

At that moment Shippo stopped fighting with Inuyasha, grabbed some random box of popcorn and sat down, munching loudly and thinking to himself: 'BOY is _this_ going to be good! Watching Inuyasha in one of his fits is always better than cable!'

Inuyasha had focused all his rage upon Miroku now. Pointing a finger at him, he screamed, "Grr…How DARE you say all that! I do NOT have a peanut brain!"

Miroku smirked at this. Surely Shippo wasn't the only one who needed to have a 'brain check' every now and then… "Hehe, Inuyasha, ONE- I said PEA brain, not peanut brain…_although it goes well with the whole fact that you're a nut sometimes…_ and TWO- if my ears haven't deceived me, I don't believe you denied the whole 'Kikyo' thing." Miroku knew Inuyasha's weakness better than anyone else: his ex.

Inuyasha, of course, fell for his teasing once again. "Why you!" He flexed his fingers making them crack and darted towards Miroku.

Not too far away, the two ladies were on their way back.

"…and that's how my Hirakotsu is made." Sango was having a friendly conversation with Kagome until she noticed the familiar sound of two titans clashing one another. She looked at the boy's direction and brought down her face to her open palm in embarrassment. "Oh boy, they're at it again."

Kagome looked at Miroku and Inuyasha; Inuyasha was throwing punches at the air and Miroku was dodging them with ease. 'Gee, if THAT's how they treat their friends, then I wonder how they treat their enemies…'

Kilala, who had been introduced earlier on to Kagome, scampered from under Sango's legs and ran off to greet the fellows. She stopped in front of them for a moment, staring at the two and finally spoke up after being seen by Shippo. "Oh, Kilala. It's you!"

"Meow."

"Huh?" Miroku turned his head away from the fight and at that time Inuyasha (who also knew _Miroku's_ weakness better than anyone else- Sango) took the upper hand and threw a massive blow at Miroku who, in turn, dodged it easily by ducking down and looking at Kilala face to face. His sudden movement had made Inuyasha loose his balance and he fell over face-first onto the hard floor.

"Kilala!" A sudden burst of energy overcame the monk and he stood up as he put a hand over his eyes while looking all around the room, trying to find a certain 'someone'. It was then that he spotted the girls coming over. Holding a big grin, he laughed overjoyed and yelled for them to come over. "SANGO! YOU'RE HERE!"

The girls, a little hesitant at first, walked up to them. Miroku held his arms wide, as if to give a big bear hug to Sango, but she just ignored him and walked on, her arms crossed in front of her. "Yeah, yeah, just make sure your hands are as FAR AWAY from me as possible."

Miroku gave a short laugh as a reply while stating innocently, "Oh come on, Sango. You KNOW you want me…"

Before Sango had a chance to take out her Hirakotsu a whistle was heard from across the room.

It had been Kaede. "ALRIIIIIIIIIIIGHT, KIDS! TIME TO GET INTO YOUR PLACES! YE MUST HURRY IT UP, NOW!"

Everyone in the room straitened up at the sound of the whistled and the noisy chatter started to calm down a bit. Inuyasha stood up and minded Miroku, tucking his arms under his red sleeves.

Kaede's voice rang through the loud-speaker again. "TEAM CAPTAINS; MAKE SURE YOUR TEAM IS READY!"

Every student in the room huddled into groups. Inuyasha and gang got (some of) their grip together and stood tall. Kagome noticed Hachi and before she could say anything, Miroku introduced her to him. 'Funny how a sweet and kind raccoon-dog could follow such a lecherous guy', she thought.

------------------------------

Len, now standing up with her new 'pet' -as she would call it- on her shoulder opened up a smile. "Wow! This is going to be SO exciting!"

"Meep!"

"Uh-huh. You tell'em, Meep!"

"MEEP!"

Suddenly a little girl with hip-length raven hair and an orange outfit skipped happily in front of her with arms stretched out in a "T" position, apparently humming a little tune as she passed rows of demons giving her death glares and whispering to one another.

"Hum, humhumhum…humhum…Lord Sesshomaru, where- are- you? I need to find Ah -Un too…humhumhumhum…humhum…."

Len followed the girl with her eye sight and then got curious when she heard her say 'Sesshomaru'. '_Oh my gosh! I so forgot about him! I wonder where he is…_'

The jolly child skipped along, apparently missing all the stabbing glares she was getting behind her back. Of course, why wouldn't she get them?

From time to time she ducked under everyone else's legs to see if she could find a trace of either boots, tiny green feet or dragon claws; jumped fairly high enough to try and spot a glance of silver hair or a two-headed beast and walked left and right to get through the many groups that stood in her way of finding her goal. Too bad she couldn't be taller. Finally, she reached Inuyasha's group and, recognizing her Lord's brother, asked for his help.

"Mister Inuyasha, sir, have you seen Lord Sesshomaru around?"

Inuyasha, just noticing her arrival because he had maintained his eyes closed this whole time, looked down at her with the same face he always showed Shippo whenever he disapproved of something, if not worse. He talked in a gruff voice. "So…The little_ pipsqueak_ is lost, huh?"

The innocent child just nodded and waited for a 'real' answer that she could use.

Inuyasha continued in a wry, slick voice, "Well now, it seems that my dear _brother_ has misplaced his wench and-"

WHACK

THUD

Sango stood above Inuyasha's still body, which had fallen dead on the floor. With her Hirakotsu in hand, she menaced him with another whack on the head. "Honestly, Inuyasha! You should NEVER talk like that to Rin! She's just a little girl! In fact- you shouldn't be speaking of women like that, EVER."

Inuyasha's muffled voice came up from the floor and Sango crushed him again with her all-powerful, yet VERY heavy boomerang. "And STAY down. Good boy."

Kagome didn't know what she was more amazed about; the fact that Sango could single handedly deal with these men by herself or the fact that Inuyasha could still live through her attacks.

Rin looked down at the hanyou in disappointment. "So you do not know where my Lord is?"

"Rin, come to me." A stern and cold voice called to her behind the group. She laughed with joy as she recognized all-too-well this voice.

"Coming, Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran to Sesshomaru, receiving a death glare by a little imp holding a dragon on a leash in one hand and a staff in another as she came to her lord's side, almost having to lean back to fully see his face from where she stood.

Sesshomaru stared emotionless at the hanyou's fallen body. "So, I see you are left eating dirt again, Inuyasha, as always."

Inuyasha instantly jumped up, trying to make Sesshomaru take back his words but failing. "Grr…I was NOT eating dirt!"

"Yes, but you WERE kissing the ground, dear brother."

"Grr…That's it…I'm WARNING you…"

"What? Have I hit a soft spot on that filthy half-human body of yours?" Sesshomaru started to grow a little smirk, which always made Inuyasha get more pissed off. (ss pie: Squeal!)

"Grr…"

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulders. "It would b wise to continue this ELSEWARE, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whirled around to look at Miroku in the eye. Surely he had meant to deal with this as soon as they both _got home_, but Inuyasha just couldn't stand the fact the he always had to delay for some reason a fight with his brother. "Lay off, Miroku! This doesn't concern you!"

Kagome changed her gaze form Inuyasha to the foursome behind him. Although they were an odd site and didn't seem to have anything in common to be part of the same group, which she inferred, she saw that their etiquette and their relationship with one another was far too above her own team. Sesshomaru seemed to stray his sight from Inuyasha and be looking at nothing in particular, while the little girl called 'Rin' kept throwing him smiles. The two headed dragon was the first she had ever seen and intrigued her, but not as much as the little imp who spent all his strength on lecturing the poor girl with 'you have no respect' and 'petty human' speeches, which the girl had ignored completely.

An odd site they were, but not as odd as her own team.

Kagome looked back at her friends, Inuyasha still bickering at Miroku, Sango slapping the monk every time he took the chance to grope her, then Inuyasha taking it out on her as he saw that nagging a man on the floor wasn't much help to let off his steam, all the while Kilala and Shippo innocently watched the others until they too fell pray to Inuyasha's attacks just as soon as he got tired of fighting with Sango after she focused more of her attention on Miroku's prying hands. The raccoon dog had mysteriously disappeared for a while now, and so Kagome was left to herself.

'Wow; a very heroic and close group indeed. Yup; we're just like a family…'

Sesshomaru and the others left unnoticed to the rest of the group and Kagome sighed inwardly as she saw a speck jumping very high above the other students' heads, getting closer and closer to her friends. 'What's that?'

She followed it with her sight until it vanished close to where Inuyasha and Shippo were chasing each other. Inuyasha then almost instantly stopped what he was doing, slapped his neck and looked down at his hand, whispering something that Kagome was almost unable to hear: "_Myoga_…"

Kagome walked over to him but before she could find out just what a 'Myoga' was Kaede spoke up through her loud speaker again.

Kaede: "I trust that everyone is in their places?" She received no answer except the silence of the room. "Alright, then let us begin."

-------------------------

After a very long lesson of 'how to treat your fellow companions' and 'trusting one another', Kagome slumped down on the front steps of the school for a while before deciding to ride her bike home. This school was a lot farther than her old one was from her house, and thus would have to use it every day.

She had left her fighting group as soon as the class ended and was more than happy to go home. 'Inuyasha's partner? More like his stupid sidekick...' she remembered just how he wouldn't stop bugging her and how he would refuse to converse with her when Kaede spoke out loud how everyone was to get to know their partners better. He still objected to have her as his new partner, while she still thought of a way to find a cure for 'yakity yaks'.

"Feh. I wonder just how it is that I keep bumping into you when this school's so huge. _So it's a small world after all_." Kagome didn't have to turn around to know just who's voice that was behind her on a higher step. Two days and she could distinguish it between thousands more between a busy construction site.

"Give it a rest, I was about to leave."

"Heh. Is that a disturbed _voice_ I hear?"

Kagome swung her head back as her hair swayed in the air. Inuyasha shut is mouth and his eyes sparkled for a moment, picturing Kagome as Kikyo. "Yes, it is. Now will you drop it? I just want to go home."

Hearing Kagome's voice got him to wake up to reality and it disappointed him to see her instead of Kikyo in front of him. His sudden change in attitude and the sad look he had on his face as past memories of him and the priestess overcame him baffled Kagome. She remembered seeing him this way before while watching Kikyo from across the lockers the first time she met him and fell for his sad expression and droopy ears.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked strait into her eyes as he realized he was still in front of Kagome.

"What are YOU still doing here? Weren't you just leaving?" His sarcasm was back.

Kagome harrumphed and turned around to go get her bike as she saw any other comment would further delay her leave.

At that same moment the rest of the Inuyasha gang came up from behind Inuyasha and Shippo, apparently having witnessed the whole thing, jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and started cheery, "Hey! I know that song!" Before Inuyasha could react to his appearance, Shippo began to sing in a cheery (but annoying) tune: "It's a world OF love and a world of tears; it's a world OF hopes and a world of fears. There's so much, THAT WE SHARE, that it's time, WE'RE AWARE, it's small, small…ACK!"

Inuyasha stood over a dizzy Shippo with a throbbing vein on his forehead and his fist still out. "Damn it! Don't remind me of any Disney songs, will ya?"

Miroku and Sango laid back for this one. They too were pleased that Inuyasha had stopped Shippo on his tracks. '_Thank God that song is over'_, they both thought.

Kagome looked back after noticing the rest of her friends had come. Kilala then ran towards Kagome, jumping into her arms. Kagome caught her and started stroking Kilala's back, receiving a soft purr in return. She broke into a smile, forgetting about her and Inuyasha's past discussion. "You're so adorable!"

Miroku brought down his head and arms in a slump. (sigh) "If only the ladies would say that to ME once in a while…" Sango gave him a look through the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha folded his arms this time, not being able to hide them under his sleeves because he had changed back into his school uniform. "Feh." He tried to match Kaede's voice, saying in a high-pitched tone: "The BUUUddy System! Feh! Be GOOD to your partners, TRUST your partners, have a nice conversation with them over a cup of TEA and then invite them over for dinner and a sleep over! Ha! (now in his own tone) Partners! Don't make me laugh. _Sidekicks_ are more like it."

Miroku and Sango didn't complain about this either. For once he was telling the truth. Kaede would always talk in 'code' whenever it came to teaching. Between other things, she would usually mix low-ranking students with high-ranking ones into groups; having a low-ranked 'partner' really meant having a sidekick by your side.

Kagome had recognized Kaede's attempt to hide those obvious facts in her class and had learned to decipher her 'code', but all in all she couldn't resist throwing Inuyasha another disturbed comment. "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha smirked. If he couldn't find a way to tick off or beat up his own brother, than ticking off everybody else was a well compensation; not the best he could have, but it still counted for something.

"I mean, you're just a lackey."

Kilala found that it was time to jump off Kagome's steaming hands and ran as fast as she could into her owner's arms.

"So THAT's all I am, huh! You could at least treat your only '_sidekick'_ with the proper manners!"

Inuyasha hissed. "I can treat them any way I want!"

Kagome pointed her thumb at her chest, "Well, you won't treat THIS one any way you want!"

"The HELL I will!"

Kagome, about to scream out another insult or defense on her behalf, stopped for a minute to think over their conversation. "...Wait. Do you even _have_ other 'sidekicks'? "

A miniscule and yet scrubby-sounding voice came from out of nowhere. "Of course he does! I've been here all along!"

Kagome was the only one who seemed startled at this. "Huh?"

The same voice seemed to sigh deeply. "_On Lord Inuyasha's bangs."_

Kagome then stared closely at Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha blinked kind of uncomfortable having her face so close to his. Still, he remained with both arms crossed in front of his chest.

Kagome: "Um, Inuyasha? Is your HAIR talking?"

Inuyasha, closing his eyes, replied annoyed, "NO it isn't, it's MYOGA."

"Huh?"

Suddenly they all see a spot jumping up and down out of Inuyasha's bangs.

It was talking, flickering something in the air, which would be known to the rest as tiny arms; but for Kagome, it was just a speck of dust. "I'm here. HERE!"

Kagome crept closer to Inuyasha's bangs, making the hanyou grow more uncomfortable but not complaining about it, and studied the jumping speck.

Kagome then realized that it was a 'thing' and gasped while pointing to Inuyasha's hair. "Inuyasha! You have a BUG in your hair!"

The 'thing' tripped after hearing her comment but nothing could prepare him for what she said next; "No, wait! I believe it's lice!"

All fall down, anime style.

Myoga, dishonored, slowly got up and spoke through strains of hair, "I…am not…lice…I AM…Lord Inuyasha's Faithful servant, Myoga!"

Kagome, still in awe and pointing, "No, wait! It's an ant!"

Inuyasha, throwing his face at Kagome with wrath, yelled "He's a FLEA, damn it! A _flea_!"

Kagome sweat dropped. "A…flea…?"

Len, just arriving with Meep on her shoulders and still dragging the box, put 2 an 2 together and cried out, "So…Hey! Since you're a dog demon, (Inuyasha), than you must have a FLEA demon in your hair!…I mean…fur…or…whatever…That's neat!" She smiled brightly as everyone around her gave her strange looks. Surely she hadn't been missed. In fact, they had forgotten all about her.

They thanked Kaede for not having put her in their team. She was enough to bear as it was.

Kagome just thought, '_Try more on the lines of DITURBING…_' She tried to imagine just how any guy could have a flea on him. Talk about unattractive. '_Ewww…_'

Inuyasha responded to Len's weird but rather MARVELOUS observation. "He's just an old friend of my old man's. Nothing else."

Myoga, now on Inuyasha's nose and in everyone's view, crossed all of his hands and said with indignity, "Hm. I see. So after taking care of you for all these years and having even built a dog house for you, you STILL consider me as your father's faithful servant and nothing more?" He grabs a tiny newspaper and started to swat Inuyasha's nose with it countless times. "What an ingrate! I thought I had brought you up to be better than this!" He gave up hitting him and just sat on his nose and started to sob. "Lord Inuyasha, I though you cared for me better than that!"

The rest of the guys staring at Inuyasha's face gave him a mean look.

Inuyasha felt cornered. "WHAT? It's not like YOU guys have a bloodsucking 'nanny' too!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo nodded to confirm. He was right.

Kagome almost choked with laughter. "He's your… 'NANNY'?"

Inuyasha huffed. "No. I was just being sarcastic."

Kagome laughed. Her world was getting more interesting by the minute. Never could she imagine Inuyasha receiving orders from that tiny little thing. She then remembered what the flea had said and pointed out, "Hey; didn't he just say that he built you a 'doghouse'?"

Miroku, Shippo and Sango giggled. They were the only ones who knew that secret until now.

"Grr. I do NOT have a doghouse!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha slyly. "SURE you don't…"

Myoga stopped crying. "…and you DARE try to deny the fact that I spent HOURS on it?"

Inuyasha growled. "You didn't even BUILD it! Sesshomaru did!"

Now THAT the guys didn't know.

Len was still overjoyed with something else. 'Wow! I've never seen such a tiny newspaper before!...Wait..did he just say…Sesshomaru?'

"_Sesshomaru_ built it?" Miroku was curious to know.

Inuyasha now got the meaning of 'keeping your mouth shut' as clear as a button. He tried to divert the conversation elsewhere. "So…uh…Hey!" One of Naraku's poisonous insects!" He stretched out his hand and pointed towards the sky, making Myoga fall off from his nose because of his fast reflexes.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Oh SURE…Like we'd fall for THAT one…"

Inuyasha whined. "But it's THERE! Right there!" He kept emphasizing with his finger.

Shippo spoke to make him get noticed. "Right, right…" Somehow comments like that always made him feel tall.

"But it's TRUE I tell you! Grr…Stop badgering me and _look_, or else it well get away!"

Kagome smiled inwardly to herself. She couldn't of have found better friends. Although they were 'strange' at times, they were all ok. The situation that Inuyasha was in was priceless. For once he was left without words. She recognized his situation with one of her own and said; "Only badgers can do that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, remembering all the times he had answered the same thing whenever she told him to stop 'bugging' her, directed his anger towards Kagome. "What? You've got something to say, wench!"

Kagome just turned around laughing and ran towards her bike. She looked back from time to time to meet Inuyasha's face, who tried 'desperately' to try and catch up to her. She got on her two wheels as fast as she could and rode out of the school's front gates, catching surprised glares from every student she passed, and then later making them do a double-take as to why she was being pursued by the half dog demon. "Come back here!"

Kagome laughed even after he had stopped chasing her a few blocks from the school. Though Inuyasha could get on her nerves BIG time, she could find ways to hit him back.

She looked over the hill she was about to go own and saw the many streets with the busy crowds in them in total happiness, remembering what she had thought of in the girl's bathroom earlier that day.

'I feel as if I've _met_ all these people somewhere before… It's as if I'm right at home…'

She smiled to herself as she approached the front doors to her house.

Suddenly having Inuyasha as a 'partner' didn't sound so bad…

----------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to Disney.

Oh, and a BIG thank-u to those who reviewed. THANK YOU!

Ss pie holding a big, used pooper scooper in her hand: "Now, Review!"

Pretty please with RIN on top!

: D


	7. Legend of the Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer: on Inuyasha. I don't own him.

I'm super-cali-fragilistic-expi-alic-dociously sorry for not updating in, like, forever, but here's the new (actually it's the same) and improved (hopefully) Feudal Era High, modern times fanfic! Enjoy!

On our last chapters we got to see how the school sort of works, and now that the popular Inuyasha gang is complete, we'll see how their lives will change through the course of the story…

-------------------------

**Chapter 7: Legend of the Shikon Jewel**

"Alright, class. Does anyone know what time of the year this is?" asked Prof Heds, the girl's favorite tall, pointy eared, very long, light- green haired history teacher. Some of them would sigh dreamily whenever he was around, wishing he were just a few years younger—or didn't mind dating teens. And the blue diamond sign on his forehead could hypnotize any one who stared at it while he walked. Yes, this was the one teach' to get hooked on.

The guys in the room all complained. They knew what time of the year it was.

A demon student from the back of the classroom spoke up first. "Oh, come on, teach'! We've been hearing the same thing ever since we got into the school! I say, if the story hasn't changed—which I really doubt it has—then we should just skip this whole stupid lecture for once and for all!" his comrades cheered on enthusiastically, agreeing with him.

Prof. Heds shook his head. "No, we can't. Its part of the material we must cover for the semester. Besides, there's one student here who I doubt has heard the story—I mean, legend, before—so we must cover it."

All angry eyes turned towards Kagome who wished she wasn't sitting in the front row for once. _I hate my life_, she thought. Why was it she could piss off everyone here by not even doing anything!

"Quit looking at Kagome like that!" shouted Koga, who sat next to her ever since the first day of school when he took Shippo's seat from him. He turned around 180 degrees as soon as he stood up from his seat and glared menacingly at the students. "No one treats _my_ Kagome like that! If she hasn't heard the legend yet, than all of you should be more than happy to let her have a chance to! I swear, sometimes you guys can be so selfish!" He finished with a snarl and showed his fangs, making the human students cower in their seats.

Prof Heds told Koga to calm down and sit properly in his seat. "Thank you, mister wolf. Now, as I was saying, although Miss Kagome here has yet to hear the legend, we still needed to cover this material; school's rules. I suggest that if no one wants to hear it, for once, then they can leave my class right now."

At this more than half of the brave spirits in the room grabbed their bags and headed for the door, mumbling complaints and curses under their breath. When the door started to open, the professor added plainly, "And if you choose _not _to hear this, then you'll have to drop my class and leave the school grounds for one year." When the guys turned their eyes to meet the teacher's, they found that he was serious. His emotionless face and monotone voice put him up there with the very few you never wanted to piss off, one of them being Sesshomaru.

The teacher crossed his arms. "It's you're funeral."

Quickly the students ran back to their desks. If their parents found out they ditched class and got kicked out of school, they'd be having it 'till next year.

Kagome looked on, trying to look board. If anyone thought that this was all her fault, then she'd be a target for lunch time. The only ones here who could have her back would be Shippo and Koga who, for some mysterious reason, had taken a liking to her. It was a few weeks after school had started and she had already had had enough of him always going after her. Even worse, she thought he even _liked her_ liked her. As sweet as that sounded, Kagome didn't want a _demon_ stalker! Who knows what he would do to her if she told him strait on that he should go and stalk someone else!

"Kagome, don't you worry. I'll make sure no one bothers you like that again. You know I'd never let anything happen to you!" Koga leaned in on her and held her hands in his. He looked into her eyes deeply and Kagome had to hold back from taking her delicate skin away from his own rough, _clawed _fingers. She knew (because she'd seen him in action) that those nails of his could rip apart one body in a single swipe. He was just like Inuyasha, the only difference that Kagome was more comfortable around the dog than the wolf and trusted him more.

"Kagome," he continued, full heartedly, "that's why you should be my woman. No one would take care of you as much as I would. So forget about that stupid mutt and come with me, to my pack. I promise you won't regret it."

Kagome's breath caught up in her throat. She hated being in these awkward situations, especially if she didn't have Inuyasha around. He'd always take Koga off her hands for him.

The classroom looked on to what Kagome would say, seeing that if she valued her life, she wouldn't let down one of the strongest, popular guys in school. Prof. Heds almost rolled his eyes and sat down in his chair. Koga was now inching closer and closer to Kagome while she was desperately trying to find the right words to make him stop, all the while inching farther and farther away from him, sweating. Her miracle came once the classroom door jolted open, almost breaking.

The class's attention was now on Inuyasha who was at the doorway, his left hand still holding the door open, while his right hand was closed into a fist. He growled. "Koga! Get away from Kagome, now!" He caught the wolf right-handed, still clasping Kagome in his hands.

"What do you want now, mutt face!" he screamed back, but not letting go of Kagome who was now caught right in the middle of an inevitable dog fight. Literally.

Inuyasha growled again. "I told you to never touch Kagome, so take your filthy paws off her, now!" His left pointer finger practically drilled a hole in the air as it threatened Koga.

It was then that Koga stood up, but he took Kagome with him. "You're not getting close to my Kagome, you half breed!"

"That's it!" Inuyasha pounced on the wolf and in milliseconds an ironic dusk loud covered the two. Thankfully Kagome was let go before any of that happened.

"No! Inuyasha!" she whined. "Sit boy!"

The students started cheering, "fight, fight, fight!" while every once and a while you could see one of the boys biting the other's arm or punching him in the face.

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha had come to her rescue, though if he was the one stalking her because of his impeccable timing and arrival at the class, she couldn't figure out. Still, she always had to do something when her boys would get into a fight because of her.

Shippo ran from across the room and jumped on her shoulder. "You know, most girls would die to have _those_ two fight for them 24-7." Kagome laughed nervously.

_Not if they were _me,_ they wouldn't,_ she thought to herself.

Prof. Heds stood up from his chair, his eyes closed. He held his right palm open, showing his shiny claws in the air. He sounded a little pissed, too. "Listen. If both of you don't stop this right now I'll have to do it myself!" The boys couldn't hear him over their hollering and bickering, so Kagome knew she had to cut in before this got bloody.

She cupped her mouth and yelled, "Guy, guys! Wait a second!" Both canines stopped mid-fight, miraculously unscratched. They blinked at her, wondering what she would say. "Listen. Koga was just trying to help out, Inuyasha. So you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Koga stuck his tongue out at the dog, who feh'd and crossed his arms.

Kagome turned her direction towards Koga now. "And Koga. You know how over-protective Inuyasha gets. You should know better than to tease him." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to taunt the wolf who crossed his arms, annoyed.

After a while Inuyasha fully understood what she had meant and shot back hurt, "Hey!"

"Alright! That's enough! Inuyasha, go back to your own class and Koga, I suggest you sit down before I throw you out!" Mr. Heds rarely got annoyed, but when he did, he stopped using the terms 'Mr.' and 'Miss', which never meant a good thing. "Both of you have interrupted my class long enough!"

Inuyasha left the class mumbling with the help of Kagome who pushed him out and told him she'd be okay and that she'd make up for it later. Whispering thank you's and how she didn't want him to get into trouble because of her helped. Koga sat in his seat and looked angry at the two, though inside he was grinning since he knew he would be the only one of the two to say as close to Kagome as he was for the next hour or so in the class. He had won after all.

Inuyasha glared at him before closing the door after him, pointing his right pointer finger and middle finger at his eyes and then throwing them at Koga's direction, motioning "I'm watching you," as a threat. Kagome laughed nervously and sat in her own seat to the relief of the professor.

"Now for the task at hand." The professor's voice was normal now and he seemed calm. "The Legend of the Sacred Jewel." He looked at Kagome and asked, "Have you heard about it before, Kagome?" she shook her head no and he continued, "Well, our school is one of the very few places that still keeps that legend alive. In fact, this very school and its practices were raised upon that legend alone; the belief that it was real, and that there are many mysteries still left unsolved because of it."

He sat on top of his desk and dangled a leg in the air while supporting himself with the other. The students prepared themselves for the famous re-telling of a classic. "It began five hundred years ago…"

Shippo sunk his face onto his desk. "Oh boy. Here comes a flashback…"

"_In the time where lords ruled the lands…sorcerers and priestesses worked their magic…battles would rise and fall every day…and roads were nothing but dust, as is our history's past…the Feudal Era was alive. Humans were considered no more than food and demons lived up to thousands of years old…Those times seem long gone today, but many say that it is still far from over…_

"_Thus was the time when the Shikon Jewel pulsed and breathed._

"_No one remembers just how it came to be, when it was given birth to, nor where it came from-- but it is said that an ancient miko, the most powerful one of them all, used her abilities of good to seal her powers and that of demons inside it, creating a balanced life energy within a crystal sphere. Now; no one is sure why she did this, but after all, it is only one of the stories behind the jewel. Nevertheless, we _do_ know where the jewel ended after that…_

"_Some time later-- who knows, it may be tens, hundreds, or even thousands of years later-- there was a village where a priestess who (as time has forgotten, shall remain unnamed) looked after the powerful jewel. Day and night she spent her life guarding the jewel, to her heart's sorrow, for she had no freedom. Both men and demons sought the jewel for their own fiendish desires, but all ended in a bloody, horrific death at the hands of her bow and arrow."_

The teacher paused for a moment and looked at Kagome. "And you know why, Miss Kagome?" she shook her head no and looked on with interest. "It is because it held an intense amount of power, one that no _thing _on this earth has equaled or even came into comparison to. It had no rivals, and it had the power to bring forth years of prosperity, or the destruction of us all.

"_Also known as the Jewel of Four Souls and the Shikon no Tama, it was said to be able to grant any one wish, and for that it is considered extremely dangerous. If one of purity used the jewel, its energy balance would tip to one side, engulfing the other, therefore becoming fully purified and ceasing to exist. But, if one of an evil heart would use the jewel, it would become tainted and thus, the jewel would unleash a terrible wrath upon all those who opposed him. This is why it was coveted so._

"_The legend gets a little fuzzy after the last miko's guardianship over it, but it is known that love, lost, betrayal and death all had their part in the jewel's history, so this is one possibility. That this last miko did not possess sufficient purifying powers to keep safe the jewel, or that she was tricked by one evil enough to confront her, could be the answer to the question of the sudden disappearance of the jewel. No one knows if the miko died on that same day, or if she remained hidden with the jewel; all we do know is that it reappeared less than a century later with her, but this time, in pieces._

"_The Shikon no Tama had been shattered, probably to secure that no one would be able to find all the pieces to complete the jewel in one lifetime, and bring with it the demise of all life as we know it. But let this be called fate or cruel luck that a very dangerous demon began to hunt for these lost shards and had gathered them all in one place, ready to make his wish. Uncountable humans and demons lost their lives in the blood spill, and our future was a dark one as we knew it. But to our relief, he did not achieve his goal._

"_A group of heroes of all proportions ad races had joined together to save our world, against all odds-- for humans and demons still hated each other—and were able to vanquish the evil within the villain's heart and restore the jewel's balanced state. But even they were deceived. Still unable to fully purify the jewel and to prevent any more misery to befall the earth, a fragment of the jewel was separated from the Shikon no Tama and hidden in a far corner of the earth, the only feat that could be done in time before our heroes were no more._

"_Since the jewel was not complete and the last shard was never found, the evil that returned could never ask for his wish and soon no one knew of him as well. For centuries we have searched for both the jewel and shard, but to no avail. No one knows what happened to them or if they exist at all anymore, if they even existed once upon a time. Almost all have given up the search—that is, except the founders of our school._

"_They still believed that the legend was still alive, somewhere, and that our past cannot be forgotten. Therefore they raised these walls in order to train their students into the arts of battle in case another war would emerge, and the world would be prepared to confront this menace that, just like the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls lives on, so does the evil that seeks it."_

After the professor took a breather from his history lesson, the classroom remained quiet. Some demon students had fallen asleep, knowing the legend by heart, and others were bored to death or mouthing what they knew the teacher was going to say next. Fewer humans did the sleeping and more of them did the mimicking.

But Kagome was intrigued. Now she knew the famous legend everyone talked about. She always liked legends, and this one was no exception. And to think this could all be real!

"And now for the twist and most demon's dreadful part of the story," continued the teacher, "the part where us demons lost our immortal ability." At this all students were wide awake, the humans because they needed to watch their backs and the demons because whenever they were reminded of that part of their history their need to kill raised a couple of notches. Kagome had a double look. She never knew that demons were once immortal. They were scary and powerful as it was now, so she couldn't imagine how they could have been when they couldn't even die!

Mr. Heds cleared his throat and kept an eye open for any possible massacres. He could loose his job if a student died in his classroom.

"Since the beginning of time as we know it, demons and humans shared distinct pasts and history. But that all changed once the Shikon Jewel was separated for the second time.

"_You see, before the last battle regarding the Shikon no Tama and before the jewel's lone shard was taken away, one of the human heroes had made a wish that, if they could not vanquish this fiend, the fate of the jewel and it's shard would remain in timeless space until ones who _could _defeat the evil inside it were to rise and be able to purify the jewel's heart, or the 'Heart of the Jewel', as we historians like to call it._

"_Though they did not know at the time, their wish was granted, but with unforeseeable costs. The wish _did_ tip the balance of ying and yang inside the jewel because of their honored wishes, but not enough to purify it. Instead, it engulfed immortality _itself_ to give the jewel its ability to remain in space less time, like the wish had said and thus, with a blinding light that lasted for hours, inflicted its power onto all life, preventing all immortality onto those who enjoyed it and those who knew nothing of it. But just as good lives on in our hearts and beliefs, evil does incarnate. That is why their struggle is yet to end._

"And that is why to this day everything must die, even earth itself. Now, if the jewel's impact on the wish is changed, however, our history could go back to the way it was before that fateful date, five hundred years ago." To this all the demons cheered and the human students swallowed hard in their throats, obviously fearing the worst that could happen from that.

The teacher interrupted them and told them to quiet down. "Now, even if someone _were_ to gain control over the incomplete jewel and were to gain immense power over it, they still could not make their wish because of the last shard. That is why we are here for; to be ready when that day comes. But the question still remains about what will be wished? Since that day humans have struggled to stay alive and demons were forced to realize that they were no longer in control of their destiny. It took us almost two hundred years to fully come to 'peaceful' terms and finally live alongside one another as one clan.

"Still, there are those who despise this way of life, and there are rumors of wars ahead to make things the way they were. Some of us take to turn towards our legends for guidance, and if the Shikon Jewel is out there somewhere, it could be the solution we've been looking for."

By now the class was silent again, and Kagome thought to herself. _No wonder these guys take the legend seriously, some more serious than others. It's like the flag of their own country._

"The reason for your popularity, Kagome, is the fact that you're a miko." Kagome almost jumped up, startled by the teacher's comment. He was now looking directly at her. "You see, the only ones known to have purification powers strong enough to confront that of the Jewel's are priestesses. There are very few of them these days, and seeing you use your powers like that when you did way with one of Naraku's puppets was amazing. Some even say you and Kikyo are the strongest here out of all the other priestesses.

"One other thing I forgot to mention was that priestesses, unlike monks, can actually _see _the light emitting from the Shikon Jewel. That is why they too are coveted, for their ability to find with their eyes and mind the jewel, according to the legend. You're one lucky girl, Kagome. Millions would give anything to have what you have."

Kagome was left in shock. Great. Now not only the whole school thought she was all-that, but she was now supposed to be sought out by perverts who wanted the jewel for themselves, if it even existed. Now she wished it wasn't even real. How could she achieve the greatness people thought they saw in her when in fact, she was nothing—just a regular girl trying to keep her grades up. Or at least, that's what she always said to herself. And being compared to Kikyo, nonetheless!

It was then that Koga inched closer to her and whispered into her ear, "See? That's why I want you to be my woman, Kagome. Not only because you risked your life to save a friend and proved how loyal you are," referring to Len on the first day of school, "but I just know you and I could work together and find the Jewel of legends ourselves. Your eyes with my strength are no match for anyone who opposes us!" He got up from his desk and knelt on one knee in front of her, clasping her hands in his.

"Kagome, I'm gonna make you my woman." The whole room went dead silent and Kagome forgot how to breathe. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him! He was practically proposing to her!

Another wolf demon spoke up. "Koga, I thought you preferred to _eat_ humans, not marry one." Kagome's heart now stopped, too.

Koga turned to look at his comrade and said angrily, not letting go of Kagome, "You idiot! She can see the jewel! And with her power, we can search for it and take hold of it ourselves!" He turned to look at his captive once again. "And wolves mate for life, so your mine, now. Got that?"

Kagome, for once, was at a lost for worse, ironically. But her womanly instincts got the best of her and she let out in one breath, "I'm not just some sort of trophy you can use! And I don't belong to anybody! Get your hands off me!" She slapped Koga on the cheek and the sound seemed to echo in the room. Koga remained surprised and didn't move.

"That chick just slapped Koga!" cried out a demon, in shock.

"Honey moon's over. She's dead now." Said another and you could see the students slightly moving away their desks from the two.

Kagome gasped. Se really hadn't meant to do that, but he didn't have to treat her that way, either. She tried to sound as apologetic as she could. "Listen, Koga, _as nice as that might sound_ I'm just not up for it. Besides, I kind of…don't want to see anybody right now. That's all."

Koga rubbed his cheek and was now concerned someone else had taken his place. "What? You're saying that you're with that dog freak now!"

Kagome did a double take. Where did that come from! "No, no! That's not what I meant." She then thought about it for a second. She could use this to her benefit. "_What if I am,_ huh?"

Koga smirked and got up from the floor. "Humph. You think he actually likes you? He's still hung over that girl, Kikyo. If you ask me, he's just using you." Kagome almost blushed at this, embarrassed. She never thought about Inuyasha in that way, but now, she noticed she did have some feelings for him, but it wouldn't be right. They could never be together.

_What am I thinking! _she chided herself_. Where did these thoughts come from! I never wanted to be _anything_ with Inuyasha!_ And what Koga said made sense; Inuyasha was still hung over Kikyo. And he hated her. _He could never…_

"But not me, Kagome," continued Koga, "I'm not like that. I'll treat you like the queen you are, and together, we'll rule my pack!"

Prof. Heds got up from his desk and sighed. "Listen, Romeo, I'm flattered. But could you wait until _after_ my class to get married? This is history, not a chapel."

Thankfully the author decided it was about time to rap up this chapter and she made the bell ring, and as usual, all the students rushed out the door in a frenzy, letting Kagome escape unnoticed by Koga in between the pack. Shippo followed close behind.

--------------------

"Wow. I don't know what to say, Kagome," replied Sango. She sat beside Kagome at a lunchroom table at lunch. "You know, if you think about it, Koga was just being nice. I know I would've liked for a boy to treat me that way." She sipped her milk from a straw and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmm. A _queen_…"

Kagome managed to swallow down her sloppy animal guts down with one big gulp. She shivered as it went down her throat. She stuck her tongue out a little nauseous, but noticed she only had a little more left on her plate. "Well, Miroku sort of treats you that way, Sango. Don't you like _him_?"

Sango almost spit out the rest of the milk she was dinking. "Are you kidding? He's a real jerk, and a first-class pervert! Besides, he'd go out with just about anybody who had a butt."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, come on. I know you like him."

Sango blushed. "I do not!"

"Oh yes you do. I see it in your eyes whenever he walks in a room we're in." she teased.

"Kagome!"

Kagome laughed. "Alright, alright. So you _don't_ like him. Whatever makes you happy."

Sango pouted but remembered something. "Well then, what about Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at her, blushing. "What about him!"

Sango nudged her on the shoulder, teasing. "Come on….spill it…you like him, don't you?" Kagome again denied this and Sango gave in, looking at her sheepishly. "Ok, then. Whatever you say…" Kagome looked at her angrily but soon the friends started laughing at each other.

-----------------------

At a far corner of the school Kagura opened a door and entered, unnoticed by the rest of the students. "Naraku. What are you doing?" she walked over to her cousin who was hiding in the usual spot, his 'secret' hideout.

Naraku looked up from a book he was reading, looked surprised at her coming in, and closed the book fast and threw it somewhere in a dark corner. "Uh, nothing, Kagura. I was just…planning on Inuyasha's demise, that's all."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Something new, I see…" She lifted an eyebrow and eyed the corner he threw the book at. "What was that?" she asked, interested.

Naraku cleared his throat. "Nothing, nothing. Just…why did you come here, anyways?"

"I knocked on the door, if that's what you mean." She lifted two brown bags and showed them to Naraku. "I brought lunch, _cousin,"_ she added disgustedly "just like always. Hurry up and eat your raw meat before it gets wasted." She threw him a bag and sat down herself on the floor and took out a pair of chopsticks from her own bag. "By the way, where's Kanna?"

"Miss her already?" teased Naraku. "I put her on a little assignment. It's my Plan A for this school year."

Kagura slurped down some noodles. "What do you have planned this time?"

Naraku smirked. "Oh, you'll see. You'll just have to wait untill Inuyasha and his group practice training in the Training Facility." Kagura looked at him uninterested and slurped down the rest of her noodles.

"Oh goody…"

--------------------

Back in a hallway of the school, where not even a tumble weed dared pass by, Kanna walked silently across the hall towards a corner where Sesshomaru was always known to go and catch up on his reading.

Sesshomaru sensed her come by even before she showed herself and he asked her, "what do you want?" If she was foolish enough to bother him when everyone knew he read there to be as far away from everyone else as possible, undisturbed, than she should have a good reason to come to him.

Kanna made it to the corner where he sat on the floor and faced him eye to eye. She had her school uniform on, but kept her mirror in front of her chest. Normally students weren't allowed to carry around their weapons in school unless they were training, but others would do it if they were to use them for their own purposes, without permission, if you know what I mean.

"Naraku wants to give you a message," she said, her monotone voice as creepy as always.

Sesshomaru scrunched his eyebrows and inquired frustrated, "What does he want now?"

Even Naraku knew not to piss the lord off when he was in his 'alone time', so he made a very short and precise message. Kanna's mirror started to glow and it showed a picture of Inuyasha. Naraku's voice came through as if he were right there with them.

"_I have a proposition for you, Lord Sesshomaru…"_

-----------------------

Disclaimer: Some of the lines regarding Koga's proposal to Kagome were taken from the anime series. They were just too funny to leave out.

Alright! I've finally posted chap 7. I've been trying to improve my writing style and didn't want to continue this fic until I did, and hopefully it shows…some. I've gone back to a few chapters and corrected their structure, but still have lots to do.

Still, this won't happen again! I'm back for real this time, and I'll be posting the chaps as I regularly do now, so expect the next one in two weeks maybe? (That's my average posting dates on all fics) Sorry if that's a long time, but I'm still slow typing-wise. --;

Well, review and if you want to flame me, well then, be my guest! ; Hopefully my health plan will cover it…


	8. Inuyasha's Forest

Disclaimer: Hot diggity dog, Inuyasha I own not.

Sorry for the tardiness. I had problems logging in for days now.

**_Note:_** Um... I know every true fan of Inuyasha's has read/heard/dreamed about the Jewel's story at least a _Gazillion _times, but just in case someone didn't read it the last chapter (#7), my version is a tad bit different, especially the ending. So maybe you should check it out. After all, that's what I'm basing this fic on. You'll see soon enough : )

------------------------

**Chapter 8: Inuyasha's Forest**

Kagome was in a girly haze, this day being the first time she actually hung out with her 'fighting group' since she came to the new school.

This was also the first time she ever saw her friends wearing anything but their school uniforms or fighting outfits on. For some reason, though, they didn't change in color: the boys wore nice jeans, Inuyasha wearing a white, sleeve-less shirt under a red jacket that showed off his tight muscles, while Miroku wore ablack sleeveless t-shirt that read _I'm yo' man _under an un-buttoned purple shirt. His clothes and beads on his right arm matched perfectly with his wear. Shippo had on a nice, green shirt that matched his bow, with brown leaf drawings on.

On to the girls: Kagome had a nice, soft, pink dress on that went up to her thighs with little flowers at the bottom, and shiny, silver earrings accompanying her small, thin necklace of the same color. Sango wore a soft, green mini skirt on with a mixture of pink and dark pink colors on her long-sleeved shirt. She had the arm extensions from her ninja outfit on, which reminded a certain _someone_ to keep his hands to himself. Both girls wore sandals.

A little over a month had passed and the weekend's assignment was to make a group outing with your partners in battle. So far they had only managed to walk for what seemed like forever and it was almost noon.

"So, where exactly is this place?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

Inuyasha was the first to reply, from the head of the group. "What, you mean _Inuyasha's Forest_? It's only a few more minutes away, wench, so stop nagging already. Heck, even Shippo's a lot less of a nuisance than you are." He talked in an_ F.Y.I _tone, apparently a little bothered by Kagome's constant questioning ever since they had left for the club.

Kagome closed her fists and growled. She didn't waste time and pointed a finger at him and screamed, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha turned around and stuck out his tongue at her. "Make me!" Kagome growled even fiercer.

The rest of the group sighed. The two were always fighting over petty things like this, and ever since Kagome had used the 'sit' command on the hanyou as if he were a real dog who had misbehaved, she always used it just to tick him off—and it worked. It was her only defense against Inuyasha.

Before anyone could say anything else Sango said annoyed, "Hey guys, will you cut it out already? I don't feel like spending any of my free weekend time with you guys either, so let's just get this over with as soon as possible and leave, alright?" Normally she'd be okay with assignments like these, but this time she had indirectly meant that the monk was the problem here.

"What? Are you still mad about yesterday?" Miroku, who was ahead of the pack alongside Inuyasha, had turned to face Sango and asked her.

"You bloody hell _know_ it's that!"

Shippo, tagging atop of Kagome's shoulder, decided to be the adult in this situation and gave his voice of reason. "Miroku, if I were you, which, thank the heavens I am not, _for more personal reasons_, I'd shut up right about now." Inuyasha smirked. Sometimes Shippo was a lot more mature and smarter than the pervert and, though the half-mutt never realized it, the squirt could be more mature than him also.

Sometimes everyone except Miroku could see his forth-coming cheek slaps, so this made the monk realize this was one of those moments when making Sango remember how he had groped her yesterday was just not a good idea. He decided to keep it all to himself, smirking at his pervert-ways and naughty thoughts. Sango looked away. The monk turned forward once again, and didn't say another word for the rest of their walk.

-----------------------

To everyone's relief, their destination was reached sooner than they thought possible. In front of them stood a very fancy, young and hip-looking hot spot for teens, the name _Inuyasha's Forest_ in neon letters atop the front, glass-fogged doors. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was actually telling the truth. The fact that he could own a place like this was still unbelievable—him, of all people! The others swore it was true, but she still couldn't believe it when they told her. His family must be rich to own such a place: it was in between many other stores and clubs, but none of them had such a big and eccentric entrance as _Inuyasha's_.

There were roman-like columns surrounding the front of the building and each had real, green vines circling them in spirals. Real trees sprouted out from the walls and tiny bugs and insects inhabited them-- just like the real thing. An occasional butterfly appeared here and there. The floor was of a rough texture, almost like sand paper and of that same color.

Inuyasha smiled as he noticed Kagome's shock and amazement and broke the silence. "So, are you gonna come in or what?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, still breathless. Inuyasha opened the front doors slowly and his friends let Kagome go inside first, knowing she'd get a kick out of what was coming next.

The whole place was almost unreal. It had a night-like feeling to it, being a little dark and the ceiling completely covered in tiny lights that resembled stars. Brown, green, blue and light pink and white lights shown from the ceiling and walls, creating an atmosphere of that of a deep forest. The fog that emanated silently every now and then from hoses hidden between the walls and floors gave it a mysterious feeling, while the forest-like music and sound affects coming from speakers made it warm and inviting. An occasional tall, real tree here and there gave the club's name authenticity.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, and everyone in her party smiled. That's how everyone would react once stepping inside _Inuyasha's Forest._

"Heh. _It's that good_, huh?" Inuyasha faced Kagome with a broad smirk, pleased that she enjoyed it as much as he new she would.

Kagome spoke up, still trying to absorb everything she saw. "This… is…amazing!" She turned with one quick swoop to face Inuyasha. "This is incredible! I never knew or even thought that a place like this could even exist!" That made Inuyasha's cockiness go up a notch and he decided to leave the group to go and find a table to sit at, followed by a hopping, cheery Shippo.

"Like it?" Sango asked, knowing all too well that Kagome had had.

"Like it? I love it! This is awesome!" Kagome kept reading the sites in the room.

The waitresses' uniform resembled a one-piece bathing suit either blue, green, light purple or gray, long, wavy tresses of silk dangling from the bottom like a Hawaiian skirt would; some ended short, right under the thighs while others dragged on the floor. Some of the girls wore high heels while others just flat, adorned shoes. Their make up matched their outfit color and small, shiny stones sparkled on their face and arm's skin, thanks to the lighting in the room. They also had authentic-looking wood-inhabiting creatures that adorned their stylish hair, some of them being real and crawling every now and then.

"The waitresses are hot and the dance music is off the hook!" Miroku said, as he eyed the behind of one of them passing by.

Sango glared at the monk furiously, mostly jealous at the thought that he'd rather be going after the women instead of enjoying a good time with his friends. The fact that very few male waiters worked at the club didn't help ease her own eye candy needs, either.

"Forget about the people here, what do you think of the place, Kagome? Everything's real here, even the trees! It's amazing how Inuyasha's father could make this all happen, but just look at it! It's unbelievable!"

At the sound of Inuyasha's father Kagome frowned; she had heard that he died some time ago and Inuyasha had been left orphan along with his older brother. They seemed like they hated each other, mainly because Inuyasha had been the son of the remarkable and wealthy Inu no Tashio's second wife, which Sesshomaru could never accept, thinking that his own father had forgotten and undervalued his love for his own youkai mother who had died from a tragic disease earlier on. The fact that he had chosen a human nonetheless made things worse.

Sango continued. "He made everything work together perfectly; the tree's leaves don't wither or fall down and everything else is done in a way so that they won't actually act like mother nature intended, rather be enjoyed in their most fruitful and beautiful stage."

Miroku took a moment from his womanizing the waitresses that passed along to say, "Yeah, yeah, that too."

Kagome smiled. She'd never been at a club before, although a hang out that had a dining corner, a dance floor and a game room between other things in it really couldn't be called a 'club'. No; this was unique. This experience would definitely be remembered forever.

Shippo came back shortly and took them to their table, which was in a corner in a semi-circled booth. Kagome sat on one end, Shippo next to her, followed by Sango in the middle of the circle and Miroku the last at the other end, in front of Shippo. Soon after Inuyasha joined them, holding a tray of exotic drinks in one hand. After handing them out, everyone looked on as Kagome took a sip, followed by a squeal of enjoyment. "Wow! This is great! What is this?"

Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku, in front of Kagome. "It's called 'Heart of the Arrow' and trust me, you don't _want _to know what it's made of, so don't ask." This made the girl look weirdly at her drink, hoping it wasn't made from anything that once crawled.

"So, why don't we look at our menus?" Sango suggested. Inuyasha caught her drift and called on a demon waitress, which bowed at him and fetched their menus, returning less than a minute later and left them to decide what they wanted.

As they eyed the choices and flipped open the folded, colorful pages, Kagome asked, "So where's Hatchi? I thought he was coming, too."

Miroku looked up from his menu. "I figure he woke up late again and that he's not coming. Happens a lot. Besides, the important thing here is that we're together, and not accompanied by ones such as him." He finished by crossing his arms, closing his statement.

Inuyasha nodded, knowing that Miroku had meant Myoga as well, and no one needed a pain in the neck-- or nose-- around when looking to have a good time. Kilala had been feeling bad, so she too was at her master's home, resting.

"So, what are we supposed to do then, according to the assignment?" Kagome asked, still undecided if she should go for the regulars or try something new.

Shippo put his menu down and laid his hands on the table, standing on his tiptoes on the seat. "We don't have to do anything exactly; we just have to spend time together, away from school. We always come here; other times we go over to Inuyasha's house, but seeing that Sesshomaru is over there with his own group, Inuyasha wanted to go somewhere as far away from him as possible. That's why we came here this time." That last comment earned him a whack on the head from the hanyou.

Kagome didn't even intervene this time, although she always acted like a second mother to the kitsune. She knew he had been traveling dangerous water there, when he should have stayed in the shallow end of the pool. She took another sip from her drink.

"Well looky here… it's Kagome! Fancy meeting you here, sweetheart." Everyone looked up to find Koga and his two pals standing next to their table. Inuyasha growled and Kagome laughed nervously.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this, sitting in the same table as _the_ mutt-face?" Inuyasha practically lunged toward him but Miroku held him back by his shirt.

Kagome tried to speak above Inuyasha's dog growls. "We're on our assignment, Koga," she smiled.

Koga then cupped her hands in his and knelt a little to come face to face with her. "I'm sorry you have to put up with him, Kagome; I only wish that Lady Kaede would've sent you to _my_ pack. I still don't know why she chose Inuyasha instead of me to be the one to take care of ya." Kagome turned a nervous red and laughed a little.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh! Maybe it's because she knew I would've been a better partner than you would, you mangy wolf!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He never really spoke of her as a partner in that way before. " He continued, "And it's probably because I'm much stronger than you, too!" Kagome closed her eyes in disillusion.

_Then again he never_ was_ one for small talk, _she thought.

Koga let Kagome's hands go and stood up, annoyed. He put a fist in the air. "Grr, you want to say that to my face again, mutt!"

Inuyasha stood up abruptly from the booth and challenged him. Miroku almost fell from trying to hold him back, which was to no use. "I'll say it a million times if I have to!" The gang looked on worried that the guys would start a fight and trash the place, which would not look good if Inuyasha was a partaker of it. It would be all over the news; the son of the late, great businessman Inu no Tashio would catch eyefuls of press.

Kagome stood up and put her self in between the two. "Stop it, you two! Let's just have a good time, alright? If you want to fight, take it somewhere else."

"Grr, fine by me!" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, me too!" growled Koga.

Kagome shook her head. They got it all wrong! How foolish could guys be! "No, no, no! I meant, like some other time. _Maybe even in a match at school_. Don't ruin our assignment!" She took Inuyasha by the shoulders and sat him down. "Here. Now Koga," she turned to face him, "Maybe we could talk some other time. It's my first time here and I also want to do the assignment-- without involving spilled blood this time, got it? Could you please leave us to ourselves for now?"

This made Koga feel let down but nonetheless he smiled. "Alright Kagome, your right. I'm sorry for ruining your time. I'll see you at school then, ok?" Kagome smiled back warmly and nodded, thanking him for understating her situation. Inuyasha smirked; one way or another the wolf was gone, though he'd preferred that it were him to make him go away. He didn't matter though just as long as he stayed away from Kagome. It was more like a guard dog protecting jealously his master.

Koga ignored Inuyasha and was about to leave, when a second waitress came to the table.

"Koga! It's so nice to meet you here!" The girl smiled beautifully and cocked her head to one side, her green-laced adorned ponytails swaying to the left behind her. Koga smiled nervously.

"Oh hi, Ayame. Nice to see you too." Kagome exhaled deeply. Finally, she was off the hook. She knew that Ayame liked Koga and that she'd take him off her hands for her.

Koga looked back at the table and waved good bye to everyone, taking one last long look at Kagome, winking, then started walking off without looking at Ayame. He knew she liked him, but he liked Kagome, so he didn't want to get caught up in anything else.

Ayame stared sadly at his parting figure and got lost in her own thoughts, since she cared for him deeply, ever since she met him when they were kids; more than anyone could ever know. Ayame would always glare jealously at Kagome because somehow she could always get her man's attention and she couldn't. She thought that she would lose him to a mere human who didn't even like him back, which was frustrating.

Kagome laughed nervously when she received that look that Ayame always gave her and sat down. She knew that Ayame had it tough, liking a guy who liked her when she didn't see him in that way and would gladly let Ayame take him instead. But that's easier said than done.

An awkward silence came to the table, Kagome groaning about her bad luck with guys and holding her head in her hands, looking down. Koga wanted her to be his 'woman' ever since he knew about her being a miko. It had to do with that legendary Shikon Jewel and her ability to see something that no one else could. He never really liked humans before, but Kagome managed to catch his heart— especially since she was the only one who seemed to care enough about his fights with Inuyasha to intervene; him thinking that she did it for his sake, to protect him from the dog, although it wasn't all true. And seeing Kagome fight against Naraku on her first day at school made Koga instantly fall in love with her, to both Kagome's and Ayame's misfortune.

Ayame stood there holding her little booklet out as if asking for the guy's orders, but refrained from speaking until Inuyasha cut the tension with his loud voice, saying what he wanted and Miroku and everyone else following. When they were finished Ayame smiled weakly and bowed at them, leaving to fulfill the orders.

"You know, I feel really bad for her-- about Koga and all. Usually she's really happy and energetic, but things like that make her so sad," said Sango. Kagome felt guilty because of her comment, thinking it was all her fault. If she hadn't gone to the school in the first place, everything would've gone better for Ayame and a lot of things she always blamed herself on, like her weakness and all, wouldn't be a problem for her friends.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes; and having to go through that in front of everyone else, too. She must be embarrassed." Kagome sank into her seat.

"Yeah. At least this time there wasn't a show," pointed out Shippo, reminding everyone how many times the two wolves had fought about anything while in public, mostly about their own faint, ally connection in school subjects which Koga completely ignored at times and always left Ayame deserted and alone after each discussion.

Inuyasha held his face in his left hand while the other rested on the table, seemingly bored. Looking towards the crowds of people now joining together on the dance floor, he said, "Well, at least there's never a dull moment when you're around, Kagome." This made her look at him furiously, but she refrained from speaking. Nothing else would ruin her day today.

Changing the subject, she asked, "Does everyone here bow to you or what?"

Inuyasha's eyes moved to her direction in a glance without moving his face, which made her suddenly not want to throw him a fit from the last comment he had made. His eyes caught her breathe from the way he turned to look at her.

He answered in a neutral yet bored tone, "Yeah. Since I'm the owner of this place and son of my father, the 'oh-so-renowned Inu no Tashio', everyone tries to be as nice to me as possible." He lifted his head and looked at her strait on. "I just think they're a bunch of suck-ups."

That information was a little more than Kagome had asked for, but she'd want to know later on what it meant to own a place like this, which she thought never in a million years could the hanyou sitting in front of her manage to have. "No, no. I meant, if it's customary for the waitresses to bow like that to all the customers."

Inuyasha blushed a little because of his confusion. "Oh yeah, that too. But not as much as they do it when I'm around, though." Kagome nodded and the friends kept talking a while until their food were ready, which was brought by their first waitress. Ayame seemed to be a little too uncomfortable to serve them anymore.

They ate up delicious plates full of exotic food that Kagome had never seen, let alone tasted before, and kept eating to their heart's content, since everything was on Inuyasha.

When they finished talking a while, the girls suggested that they take a walk. The boys couldn't see why they would want something like that but went along anyways, since they preferred being with their fighting partners than having a boring time without them at the club.

--------------------

The girl's true reason behind 'taking a walk' came out in the open once they ran like children towards a nearby playground, directly towards the swings.

"Wee! This is fun!" Kagome laughed as she swung on her swing, while Sango did the same to her right. Shippo was on the monkey bars far away and the guys looked at the girls from beside the swings. Shippo thought it was a good idea to let them have some 'quality time together' without him, so he stayed away and played around everything else.

"What's the big deal, it's only a swing," complained Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, still laughing. "Oh come on, where's your young, spirited side, Inuyasha?"

He scoffed. "Feh. I left Sesshomaru babysitting it at home. I thought having another kid to look after wouldn't be too much of a hassle, even for him. Rin's probably playing with it right now." The guys laughed and suddenly Miroku had an idea.

Walking over to Sango's back, he held the chains of her swing, which made her stop. "Miroku, what are you doing?" she asked a little annoyed, but mostly surprised.

The monk snaked his neck to meet her eyes with his own. Smiling, he asked tenderly, "Would you like me to push you, Sango?"

Sango instantly got red. A boy had never asked her that, and this boy being Miroku was more than she could bear. Fidgeting a few words out but no answer, Miroku took this as an okay for him to do so and he pushed Sango lightly against her back, making her swing a couple of feet.

Kagome and Inuyasha had seen the whole thing, Kagome smiling warmly, thinking of how nice it would be if a guy offered her that too, since girls enjoyed little things like that.

Sango smiled after a few more pushes and enjoyed Miroku's act of play, laughing a little as she went higher and higher. Miroku laughed along too.

Kagome had slowed down her own pace, looking at her friend's happiness and knowing she felt happy for her as well. Now, if only some miracle would…

Kagome gasped as her swing came to a zigzagging stop. Someone had grabbed on to the chains and looking up she realized that the clawed hands that now resided around her waist could only belong to one hanyou: Inuyasha.

She was about to turn around and try and make out why he did it, although hoping it was for the reason she thought it was, and in less htan seconds later she got her answer.

Inuyasha began to push Kagome on the swing.

Dumbfounded for some time, Kagome would turn her head around as she got higher and higher to catch an occasional glimpse of her own boy, pushing her on the swings. The first time she caught his eye she could see a glow that was always rare in them, though little by little it started to grow and she would see more of them. He was being nice to her each day. This made Kagome laugh and in turn, Inuyasha laughed with her; the fact that he was interacting in a childish game with one of the very few people he ever let close to him was rather joyous.

While both girls laughed and kicked their legs high, Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and winked. Never had he been so proud of his pupil. Inuyasha smiled back, too into the moment to remember that it was Miroku who had told him with a quiet jester to do to Kagome what he did to Sango.

At the other end of the playground, Shippo lay stretched out with his head in his hands atop a big, fake, plastic dinosaur, watching the two couples in play. He sighed and shook his head, never understanding grownups and their ways of expressing love towards one another.

Girls…truth were that no one, not even them, could tell what they really wanted sometimes.

And boys… they just complicated things. They took everything too literal instead of romantically. But this was all part of life's purpose, since it made things interesting—_very _interesting

The four on the swings laughed loudly and Shippo rolled over on his back and lay with arms and legs stretched out, looking at the clouds as they slowly passed by. "They'll thank me some day for everything I do for them," he said to himself. Closing his eyes he continued his deep, psychological reasoning and concluded, _boy, I hope I _never_ have to grow up…_

----------------------

And, Yeah! Somebody threw me a watermelon instead of a flame in the reviews! (thanx. I had free dessert for a whole week! Yum!) Classes are ending, and the next chap will come sooner, jut cause I love ya'll!

Please review, guys!


	9. The Good Gone Bad

Disclaimer:

Roses R red,

Violets R blue,

Sugar is sweet,

and I don't own INUYASHA nor will I ever do.

----------------------------

**Chapter 9: The Good Gone Bad**

The next Monday came all too quickly and soon it was afternoon inside the school's vicinity.

"Look, I am not going to go to some stupid carnival!"

"Who ever asked _you!"_

Sango sighed. Minutes before their team was about to fight inside the training arena Inuyasha and Kagome had got into a heated fight. Kagome had asked Sango if she wanted to go to the school's carnival with her, and possibly have the guys join them as well. But once Inuyasha overheard her—from one hundred and fifty feet away—and butted in the two began to fight, the hanyou saying he wouldn't be caught dead going out with the miko and insulting Kagome. Everything else dragged down from there. Miroku and Shippo were late and Kilala was still sick at home, so Sango feared she'd have to fight by herself.

"Grr…Sit boy!" Kagome screamed, pointing an angry finger down towards the floor. Inuyasha growled and screamed back for her to stop doing that, which she gladly responded with another yell. If Kagome weren't a girl and a human as well, she'd been beaten up by now. But like I said, Inuyasha sometimes had a soft side for women. Human women, that is.

Sango sighed again and lifted her Hirakotsu upon her back, getting ready to face their mystery opponent by herself if need be. Shifting uncomfortably she murmured curses under her breath because the school hadn't given her enough time to change from her lovely pink and green kimono into her ninja suit, while the mutt was in his red clothes and Kagome in her usual green uniform. Still, she was glad when the intercom finally called out the fighters to the arena. That shut the couple up and the three walked out together, Inuyasha still growling and Kagome still mocking him for being half dog.

Everyone's favorite male announcer was speaking into the microphone as the group entered the center stage. The crowd went wild and Inuyasha grew a smile and threw out kisses and waved his hands, greeting at everyone. Kagome was still stubborn and didn't want to do anything, so Sango had to wave for her. "Ladies and demons… are you ready to _crummmble!"_

The fans cheeredas the fight was about to begin and some of Inuyasha's love-struck fans screamed out love statements to him. This made Kagome wish she really _knew _how to use her miko powers and do to the hanyou what she had down to Naraku on her first day of school—but then again, she couldn't, and that spelled good news to our favorite halfy.

"Now...in this corner, we have Inuyasha and his gang!" the announcer began, with enthusiasm. "And it looks like they're running short, folks! Half their team mates aren't even present! Uh-oh! This spells trouble!" Inuyasha and the other two frowned. Surely they were on their own, now. They'd have to fight without Miroku and Shippo by their side.

Thankfully, the fighting class didn't include the use of the Wheel of Misfortune, so they'd only have to be submitted under the teacher's whistle, whose order was to end the fight if it got nasty. No blood, no guts, no dying. That was good.

Some cheerleaders began their normal set of routines on the far sidelines, including cart wheeling and throwing each other in the air. Those with powers blew magical messages in the air or drew the faces of their favorite players, including the school's mascot. Kikyo was there, unknown to everyone in the group except Inuyasha. He looked over to the cheerleading section to catch her eye for a second but quickly turned to look away before getting caught. He then reached into his haori, pulled out what seemed to be a necklace of some sort, stared at it thoughtfully for a while, and then hid it back into his robes.

Kagome was trying to pump herself up, remembering that this was her first time fighting in the arena ever since her first day of school. She had practiced a lot, and was now pretty good with the bow and arrow, though not as good as she could be. Inuyasha would still have to watch out for her, which she hated the most. She couldn't be known as the weakest member of the group forever and she thought _I will have to prove myself today_.

The announcer continued once the audience's crying and hollering was done. "…And in this corner we have…" Sango looked over to the other side of the arena, where their opponent would come out of and prepared herself for the worst.

Suddenly faint images were seen walking out of the big doors, and Inuyasha cursed once he noticed who they were. The girls still couldn't make out the students, but they learned who they were when the hanyou yelled, "Shit! What the hell are Miroku and Shippo doing over there?"

Both girls did a double take and didn't believe it was true until Shippo and Miroku arrived in front of them, with serious looks upon their faces. They seemed to be snickering, and a hint of red flashed in their eyes for a millisecond. Soon they stopped about fifty feet in front of them, a legal distance for beginning a fight.

The announcer continued. "…Miroku and Shippo! That's right, folks! The team has been split and both sides will face each other in a five minute duel! Is this some sort of cruel twist of fate, or what! Come on, you know you've been waiting to see this sort of excitement and thrill happen for a long time now!" The crowd went wild. Surely this couldn't get any better. A team put against each other? What could be better than that? "…And this is one fight folks that you wouldn't want to miss! There's a mystery fighter coming in on the last minute to fight against Inuyasha and his team, and a crushing secret will be revealed at the last second of the match! Folks, it can't get any hotter than this!"

"What do you think you're doing? Get back here right now," Inuyasha screamed at Miroku, pointing a claw towards their side of the field. Miroku maintained his hateful glare on him and Inuyasha growled. "What kind of face is that, Miroku? What are you trying to pull off, huh?" Sango was worried, too. She had never seen the monk like this—never. Sure, they had practiced fighting against each other in case anything happened, but now? Now the monk was acting too cold.

Kagome stared at Shippo frightened. He too was acting not himself, which made her worried. "Shippo, what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?"

Shippo looked on hatefully until a wide, evil smirk broke on his face. "Heh heh heh… you're so pathetic, miko, and I want to see you _die."_ He finished by throwing a fire bomb in her direction, which landed just in front of her on the ground, just to act tough. Kagome's heart got caught in her throat as she wished this were a dream. How could her little kitsune act like that-- especially towards _her_?

"Whoa! This is heating up already and the match hasn't even started yet! It seems that Miroku and Shippo are ready, so I think it's time to get this thing going, don't you think?" The announcer called for the timer to be set on the school's big screens and Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows. He started reasoning a plan with his true teammates.

"Listen; we need to win this fight no matter what. Something about these two isn't right, and the only thing we can do for now is keep them from beating us," he instructed seriously and nodded at Sango who agreed with him. He had to work it out with Kagome for a while, but soon she gave in—the clock was about to begin, anyways, and their strategy had to be made. Kagome would hold back Shippo as long as she could, while Inuyasha fought Miroku. Sango would be helping Kagome out until Inuyasha was deep in trouble. They would have to do this right—they didn't want to hurt their friends and knew they weren't their selves, though if it was a trick or part of the school's plan and their friends were just acting up, they didn't know. Still, they were more worried about their last minute opponent. It could be anybody at all. So they would have to hold back until then, just in case.

The digital time was set on the screens and everyone cheered on. In a matter of seconds the clock chimed and the count down began descending from the fifth minute, and Inuyasha was caught surprised once Miroku attacked him head-on in a blink of an eye with his staff.

The hanyou growled and pulled out hastily his untransformed sword and used it against the monk by stopping his attacks. Everyone knew Inuyasha was holding back, since he never really used his sword in that way before.

Shippo attacked Sango fast as well, which she managed to dodge and she jumped in the air and did a flip, landing on the floor with one arm helping her keep her ninja balance. Shippo started flaring fire attacks at her and Sango was left jumping, cart wheeling and rolling on the floor to be able to evade them. Having her kimono on didn't help one bit. But never had anyone seen the kitsune fight so strongly before!

Kagome looked on at her friends worried. She didn't know what to do. She really couldn't shoot their opponents and anyways she was scared of missing her target and landing an arrow on somebody else. Sango remained busy, using her Hirakotsu as a shield and swinging her chains around to make Shippo stop his attacks for some time, while Inuyasha kept stopping the monk's attacks. Her true team kept their defense strong while the other two only used their offense against them.

Kagome gave her mind up and decided to do something. She put her game face on and remembered everything she had been taught and came up with a good plan. Taking out an arrow and locking it on her bow, she aimed to Miroku, the bigger target, and let go once she saw an opportune moment. The crowd still roared as the fight went on, but most kept quiet while the arrow was in motion.

The monk hadn't seen nor expected the shot flying towards him and Inuyasha only saw it himself once the arrow flew past Miroku's back, barely scratching his robes. The young monk turned around, his back facing the hanyou, surprised from the unexpected attack and that gave Inuyasha the opening he needed. Kagome hardly had enough time to point out to him to take this time to make his blow when Inuyasha threw a punch that landed in mid-air. Miroku was too fast and had slipped under Inuyasha's body with astounding reflexes and had managed to dodge the blow.

Miroku grinned maliciously at the open-jawed hanyou and, while still under him, as if in slow motion, he slightly turned his body upward to be able to face the hanyou chest-to-chest, and started unwrapping the cloth and beads from his right hand. Kagome screamed shocked, hoping he wasn't about to do what she thought he would do. By now Sango and the kitsune had noticed Kagome's arrow and were now looking on attentively at the other two fighters to see the outcome. Inuyasha barely let out a curse as he saw what the monk was about to do, and couldn't think of anything else but twist a couple of feet to the side and burry his untransformed sword as deep into the ground as he could.

Mroku's left hand now held his purple beads. The whole crowd went dead silent as he opened his mouth. Everyone was sweating.

"_Wind Tunnel!" _Just as he stood firmly on the ground and Inuyasha drove the sword into the dirt, he did it. He opened his hell hole.

Kagome let out one last, horrific cry and Inuyasha yelled, holding on to dear life as time seemed to return to normal and he tried desperately to not get sucked into the hell hole, while thousands of blades of grass flew inside it. No one made a sound, except a very frantic hanyou, scared for his life. Sango screamed at him and started running towards the two, hoping she could do something to help out.

"No! Get back!" screamed Inuyasha, reminding Sango to not get caught up in the wind tunnel as well. But it was too late. Miroku aimed his hand towards the girl, and moments later had brought her flying in the air to where they were, thanks to the suction. Inuyasha struggled onto his feet since the attention was now off of him and quickly used his claws to fight back.

"_Iron Reaver!"_

Miroku had noticed this and dodged the attack just in time, making Sango fall down close to where Inuyasha was. Miroku recovered and pointed his arm at the two again, and Sango saw herself about to be sucked in. She screamed and Inuyasha instantly grabbed her arm and held her with his free hand, preventing her from being sucked in. Sango immediately stuck her Hirakotsu into the ground and joined Inuyasha in their battle for their lives.

Kagome screamed and started running up to them when Shippo got in her way, throwing her fox fire, which she managed to block when she instinctively shielded herself with her bow. Pink, miko light surrounded her bow and all the fire was turned out, which infuriated Shippo. The crowd roared in excitement because of the tension between the three and the wind tunnel, but was shocked yet again to see Kagome's powers grow. That had been the second time she had used them in public.

Nevertheless Shippo used one last trick up his sleeve and created a stone statue that fell upon Kagome's now miko-free hands and kept her held closely to the floor, unable to lift herself up or move. The fans screamed and shouted.

Inuyasha and Sango couldn't think while they stood just a few feet away from Miroku's hell hole, and him laughing about it didn't help, either. They screamed for him to stop, that this was just practice, but to no avail. All seemed lost when suddenly the speakers turned on again.

"There seems to be an illegal move playing out in the field, folks. According to this fight's rules, no one is aloud to kill their opponent, so I'm sorry to say that Miroku shall be disqualified if he sucks in one of his comrades, since _technically_ making them forever float inside his hand for all eternity falls under the death-like penalty"

Sango and Inuyasha inwardly thanked whoever told the announcer to convey those words, but realized Miroku wasn't letting down his hand anytime soon.

"Miroku! What are you doing! You heard him! You'll kill us both!" Inuyasha squirmed from his tenseness.

Just then something other than grass was seen being swallowed by the tunnel, and once Inuyasha noticed what it was he started searching inside his haori with one free hand to confirm his suspicion. What he found infuriated him and at the same time caused him mild pain. "No! Kikyo's necklace!"

------------------

"Ah! It burns, it burns!" screamed a now half-crisp student as Renkotsu, the fire expert, made an opening for his comrades to come through and sit in their seats to watch the show. He sucked liquid from his bottle in his right hand, while holding a bag of popcorn in his left.

"Renkotsu, you didn't have to do that," said Bonkotsu, holding a hotdog in his hand and grabbing a flying nacho plate from the sky as other frantic student started running away from hem. They now even had enough room for Kyokotsu the giant to lay down if he wanted to.

"Yeah. And you got the seats black, again," complained Jakotsu folding his arms. "You know how much I hate it when I stain my beautiful clothes."

Renkotsu snarled. "Whatever. If you're going to sit, than be my guest. First time I heard you worried about getting your school uniform all wrinkled, you weirdo."

Bonkotsu blinked at the two as he caught a soda on his foot and balanced it so it wouldn't fall. He muffled out the best he could while holding a bag of fries he clenched with his teeth, "Guys, I need a little help here…"

Jakotsu put his hands on his waist. "I don't care about my uniform…it's just that _mother _would appreciate not having to take it to the dry cleaners every day!"

Ginkotsu looked up from skirting oil on his mechanical arm to butt in, "So stop killing people with them on!"

Jakotsu turned on his heels. "I can't! It's…it's…_my calling!_ Besides, mother is very proud of me! I can't just go and let her down!" Crossing his arms he found a seat and stayed in it, quickly taking out his mirror to reaply his makeup. Renkotsu shook his head. Why was he always stuck with losers like him?

"Uh…guys," pleaded their leader, still under a pile of goodies their fellow—but sacred out of their wits—students left behind. Mukotsu helped him out a little and licked his poison lips, knowing the other guys wouldn't mind if he got more of their share of free food than them.

-------------------

Back at the arena, three minutes had passed already and Inuyasha and Sango were now running like wild away from Miroku, who was attempting yet again to inhale them in his powerful hand. A while ago Inuyasha had managed to let go of one hand fast enough to deliver an Iron Reaver blow to the ground, making it crumble all the way to where the monk was standing and so creating enough time to escape with the demon slayer. Kagome had almost fainted.

Now, the hanyou was trying to convince Sango for minutes into using her most secret weapon. "For the last time,_ no_, Inuyasha! I still have my dignity!"

"Oh come on, Sango. It's our last chance at getting rid of Miroku before the secret surprise fighter comes out," yelled back Inuyasha, running around the floor, trying to evade Miroku's Wind Tunnel. The two were equal in speed and Sango still wouldn't give in. For a human girl in her kimono, boy was she fast!

"Ahh! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha quickly screamed "Kagome!" and stopped in a halt using his feet like breaks, beginning to run in the opposite direction towards their lone friend. Kagome was about to become a flambé when Inuyasha, knowing he had no time to run to her fast enough, threw his upperrobe onto her just in time before Shippo could cook her well-done. She screamed but was alright since she was well covered, and she thanked the heavens for her savior.

At the other side Miroku was dead on Sango's tracks, never minding Inuyasha as he went to help Kagome and concentrating his target on the other girl. Sango kept looking back at him worriedly, especially since his demeanor hadn't changed, and he looked like he wanted to kill—for real. She finally gave up and did the only thing she could do—her Hirakotsu and other weapons could be swallowed by his hand, and there was no way she could harm him—so instead of fighting fire with fire, she fought fire with… _flirt?_

Miroku came into a halt and did a double take when he saw that Sango had stopped running from him and was now standing in front of him with her back turned to him, shaking what her momma gave her. _I'm going to regret this, but…it's the only way_, she thought, shakin' her bootay.

Miroku kept his right hand closed tight and paid inhuman attention to her bottom, calling out to him. "Miroku… you want a taste of this? Well here it is…and it's all just for you, my love." Sango played with his mind and whispered sexy nothings to him, tempting him to get closer. She began lifting up her kimono, showing a little leg. "You know you want some, so come and get it. I'm _not_ going to wait all day…_you pervert."_ She said that last word with a little more juice in it, and it worked. Miroku was now salivating and itching his curling and uncurling fingers towards her, hypnotized by her dancing curves, which her kimono showed all too well.

Sango hated herself for this, but that was his only weak spot and her only way of attacking him blindly. She kept reminding herself that all would be over once she reeled in her catch, so when he got close enough, she instantly screamed a battle cry as she swung with all her might her boomerang onto the monk's unprotected head. The crowd all cringed at the same time, hearing the boomerang's bone material make contact with Miroku's skull, knowing that that had to hurt.

"Oh! And it looks like the monk has finally been put down! I don't think he'll be standing up any time soon, huh folks?" the announcer yelled form the speaker with excitement.

Sango looked down at Miroku, who seemed to be out, cold. She hoped she hadn't killed him, for more personal reasons, but knew that her swing could have repaired any screws he had lose, since she and Inuyasha suspected evil doing. But the monk showed no signs of recovery, nor did he show movement, at all. Hoping the best, the demon slayer left him there and headed toward Inuyasha to help him out, thinking that the first thing she was going to do once their five minutes were up was to get Miroku over to the nurse's office as fast as possible.

On the other side of the arena Inuyasha had been able to tie down Shippo with his own fox magic and had knocked him out unconscious, to the horror of Kagome, who understood there as no other way.

"Ladies and demons, I'm proud to say that four minutes have past already and that our secret fighter will be coming out! So prepare yourselves for a _hell _of a wicked match!" the announcer screamed, making the crowd's hollers even louder. Before anyone else could react, Inuyasha was thrown like a rag hundreds of feet from where he stood next to Kagome, and since he was still taken by surprise, was unable to jump to his feet and instead hit the ground full-force, bouncing back up and down again until he rolled to a stop.

Kikyo gasped from the sidelines and instinctively stopped her cheers and dancing.

Kagome ducked as a massive wave of air and a ball of light pushed her to lie on her stomach, fearing the worst. She felt that someone had caused it, as well as Inuyasha's fall. Taking a deep breath she looked up slowly at who it was and gasped.

There, in front of her, was none other than...

"_Sesshomaru,"_ Sango whispered from afar, wide-eyed.

"Sesshomaru?" stated Kagome doubtingly, yet scared.

"Sesshomaru!" screamed the announcer.

Inuyasha heard his brother's name three times before the crowd chanted it back in thousands and could only think of one thing to say to that. _"Shit."_ He got up as quickly as he could and saw for the first time since this morning at breakfast time his older, half brother in his school uniform, standing in front of Kagome, a smirk on his face. Inuyasha cursed again and screamed, "Hey! What are you doing here, you big ass?"

Sesshomaru hid his smirk and looked to his side, where Kagome lay. Inuyasha gasped. "Don't hurt her!" But it was too late. Sesshomaru took her by the neck with his right hand and lifted her up off the ground, minding her struggle and her hands grabbing onto his arm, frantic for air. "Let her go! _Now!"_ Inuyasha growled. He started running towards the two, finally transforming the Tetsusaiga and screaming out as his battle cry, "Sesshomaru! You're gonna regret that!"

Coming towards his brother with great speed, he was not four feet away when he noticed in a millisecond his older sibling smirk, let go of Kagome and, with that same hand, grab him by the neck. Kagome fell with a thud on the floor, grasping her neck, when Inuyasha was already off the ground, gasping for air.

"Long time no see, _dear brother_," Sesshomaru said with a wry smile, adding a little sarcasm to his cold voice. He had begun to emanate poison from his claws and Inuyasha was screaming, his flesh on his hands that clenched his brother's arm burning as well as his throat. "It's a pity I can't kill you now."

Inuyasha struggled to let out some words. "Why? 'Cause you're too scared that you'll be kicked out from school if you do, huh? Heh." He tried to bring humor into the situation.

Sesshomaru's face changed drastically into his emotionless expression. He said in his deep, dry voice, "No. It's more like because someone had the _nerve_ to tell me to kill you and you know how I am...I take orders from _nobody."_ As soon as he said that he threw the hanyou thirty feet away and stood there, waiting for his younger brother to get up.

Inuyasha coughed and inhaled gulps of air, barely touching his neck since it still sizzled form his poisoned bruises. He remembered Kagome and feared for her life, so he got up and held himself upright in order to see what was going on. Once Sesshomaru knew he was looking at him he looked toward Kagome with a fierce glare, which made her heart freeze.

The crowd still cheered in the background but nothing could split the tension between the fighters down on the arena. Sango's brain finally told her to move since she didn't know what to do before, and she could only think of trying to get Sesshomaru off Kagome's back, even if she knew she wasn't a match for him.

Crying out she lounged toward the lord with her sword held out, but Sesshomaru whipped her weapon away with his light whip effortlessly, causing her to fall down hard on the ground. The crowd's screams kept getting louder and louder. Inuyasha had gotten close to Sesshomaru while he was distracted with Sango, but to no avail. The older demon shot poison dart from his left claw toward the hanyou, shooting stinging holes throughout his body.

Inuyasha yelled in pain and Kagome screamed for Sesshomaru to stop, receiving a death glare back from him. She couldn't say another word. Sango tried to get up but was too weak to, especially from her last battle with Miroku, and she grabbed the grass in front of her angry that she couldn't do anything. She opted to whisper from under her breath, just enough that anyone with super hearing could hear her, "Sesshomaru, please stop," her words escaping her clenched teeth and her voice hinting she was in pain.

Sesshomaru didn't show having acknowledged the two women's please, but he turned around shortly after that, his hair swiftly flowing with the breeze, and was last seen walking away, back from where he came.

The girls started breathing regularly now, feeling that he was done. Inuyasha was still on the floor looking over to them, and as soon as he knew his brother was leaving for good, he slumped back down on the floor again, exhausted and pained.

The crowd cheered on while others booed since the fight had been cut short when the announcer broke in: "…And it seems there's only one second left, folks, so now it's time for the secret to be revealed!" The three Inuyasha team members looked up towards the sky and paid attention to the next words, hoping they meant something good.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, the two opposing team mates, _a.k.a Miroku and Shippo,_ are not themselves!" This made the guys fall back anime style, knowing that that had been more than obvious from the start. "In fact, they have been put under a spell that by saying the magic words will be let out of their zombie-like state!" The guys fell back again. Great, now they could get this over with...

"Boom, shaka-laka!" the announcer screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls and crowd, and the monk and kitsune's eyes came back to their natural state and they started to awaken. Sango looked over to where Miroku was and was more than happy to see him be able to move again, for a chance. Kagome ran toward Shippo and helped him up and realized he had no recollection of what had happened, whatsoever.

She squeezed him tightly. "Oh Shippo! You're alright!"

Inuyasha lay with his limbs stretched out on the floor, ready to visit the nurse's office soon. Shippo kept telling Kagome he was alright before he could convince her to go and help the hanyou out instead which he didn't want to accept, like always. Still, he let Kagome hold him on his left side and be used as a human crutch until they got to the nurse's office.

----------------------

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru headed towards a corner of the crowd and sought Kagura, who had witnessed the whole thing. He sensed her tense up as he came close and wasted no time in declaring his order.

"Tell Naraku I have no intension of following his orders whatsoever and that he can kill Inuyasha _himself_ for all I care." His voice came out so cold that Kagura had to hold back a fleeting thought. "Make sure he isn't compelled into even_ thinking_ of ordering me around again-- for the next time he does, I'll kill_ him_ instead. Do I make myself clear?" He only blinked once he finished his command.

Kagura gulped silently and nodded just the same, making Sesshomaru retreat somewhere. She growled silently and opened her fan to cover her face, still watching Sesshomaru's departing form walk away with her glistening eyes. _If only you knew how much I hate speaking to you like this, my dear Sesshomaru… _she thought to herself, and finally left on a feather to convey his message to her cousin.

--------------

"So, what did I do again?" asked Miroku, once he was bandaged around his head and sat on a bed in a room inside the nurse's office. Sango was with him, feeling sorry for being the one who had given him his big lump on the head.

Sango hesitated. "Uh…Nothing much. You just... wanted to suck us inside your hell hole, that's all."

Miroku nodded. "Oh. Only that, huh?" He had pleaded for his friend's forgiveness thousands of times already, but still felt like the guys weren't telling him something.

Just then Suikotsu, who had stayed this whole time in the office instead of in the bleachers, passed by and smiled at Sango. He chuckled and smiled warmly, "I enjoyed your little dance, Sango. It was rather...interesting."

Sango remembered her flirting Miroku and blushed, covering her cheeks with her hands and turning around so no one would see her face. Miroku blinked, curious to what the doctor had meant. _"Dance?"_

Suikotsu directed his attention toward the monk. "Yes, but maybe you don't remember because you were under the spell. Sango here started flirting with you so she could…" Sango couldn't stop him from telling the truth, so she just kept looking away, embarrassed.

Miroku never minded her deceiving him to distract him to gain control over the battle and instead inquired over the important part: "You_ flirted_ with me! And I wasn't even conscious! What rotten luck!" Sango looked at him in a flash and did a double take. Of course he wouldn't mind her boomerang attack; just as long as he had had some 'fun', first. She growled and Miroku sweat dropped. Shaking his hands in front of him he said, "No, no. you have it all wrong, Sango I only meant that--"

Sango interrupted him with a slap on the cheek and left him there as she walked away, her hands into fists. She mumbled a few things as she slammed the nurse's room door shut. "Stupid… pervert…nothing but a…"

At another room in the nurse's office Kagome helped bandage Inuyasha up, sorry she didn't helped him out sooner, while he just feh'd and let her wound the white cloth around his chest, blushing.

"You know, getting your butt kicked by your own brother in front of the whole school isn't so bad, Inuyasha," rubbed in Shippo, who was already bandaged up around his head. Even Kagome couldn't prevent him from earning a lump on his forehead from Inuyasha. "Ow! Hey!" he argued, but shut up for once.

"Inuyasha, you should get some rest. You look badly hurt," suggested Kagome, worried.

"Ah, it's nothing but a scratch!" he replied sarcastically and cockily. "I've been through worse before. Besides, like I've always said, I'm not as week as you humans. Just because we demons lost our immortality hundreds of years ago in some legend doesn't mean we still don't have our strength and powers."

Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor. She replied in a low and delicate voice, "Yeah, I know. I just…worry about you; that's all."

Inuyasha noticed he had made her sad for some reason and recalled just how sad he had made Kikyo at times. _Boy they do look alike_, he thought sadly. "Wait!" Remembering something else he started feeling his chest and neck for something, but cursed once he noticed nothing was there. "Shit! I really lost it! Damn!"

Kagome looked up at him. "Lost what?"

"Kikyo's necklace! She gave it to me some time ago, when we were…" his voice trailed off and he looked into Kagome's eyes. He saw that hurtful look in her face again, and continued, changing his idea. "I wore it today for, _I don't know_, old time's sake, and it got sucked inside Miroku's wind Tunnel."

Kagome looked at him sadly, more so because she felt sorry for his loss. "Well.._.I'm sorry…"_

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." Still, he knew she felt for him and he decided to try and make her feel better. "Ah, who cares? That thing was old, anyways. It's not like it actually _meant _anything to me, or anything. Just… Let's get out of here, ok? I hate being cooped up in a small place for long."

Kagome tried to smile and nodded, helping him put on his school shirt on to match with the school pants he had changed into and followed behind closely with the rest of his clothes.

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder and when he knew Inuyasha couldn't hear them, he whispered, "That necklace meant a _lot_ to him. He never took it off until Kikyo broke up with him."

Kagome nodded. She knew that Inuyasha had been lying about the necklace and it not having sentimental value to him, but Shippo confirmed her suspicions. She knew she just had to make it up to him, even though she knew nothing that could help out. After all, who could compete with his ex girlfriend, when it was someone as pretty and strong as Kikyo?

Somehow she felt that she just _had_ to make Inuyasha feel better by giving him something that could _remotely _compare to his lost necklace, but her mind was blank with any ideas.

-------------------------

Yeah! Another chappie done! Hopefully the fighting sequences read right… and the story's finally catching on to a plot. Well, one of the minor ones, anyways.

Review please!


	10. Fowl Play

Disclaimer: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie pop (which I don't own)? The world may never know.

Inuyasha: Ss pie, your doing it again; you're tying to get away from putting a disclaimer on me, saying that you don't own me.

Ss pie: Well, I said it without having to actually _say_ it, didn't I? My mission is complete.

Inuyasha shakes his head. "Fan girls. Can't get enough of me. Feh."

--------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Fowl Play**

"_Ook ook! Ih urned ue!"_ squeaked Shippo, pointing at the Popsicle stick in his mouth overjoyed. His little paws ran around the lunchroom table.

"You know, we'd actually get to see it if you'd take it out of your mouth, Shippo," Miroku pointed out dully.

Shippo gasped, almost swallowing the pop. "Oh! Ight!" He took out the Popsicle and examined it before he exclaimed yet again, "Look! Look! It turned blue!" Yes, another Popsicle miracle. At this his friends nodded rather unconvincingly happy and turned again to their meals. Kagome just picked up a spoonful of the sloppy mess she had been served and stuck her tongue out in disgust as it drooped down toward her dish.

"Kagome, stop making faces at your food. One of these days it might just attack you for doing that," said Sango.

"Yeah! And like my momma always says," Shippo closed his eyes and shook a finger, "'_you should never play with your food, dear'_."

Kagome sighed and stared at her food. "Go ahead; eat me if I care! In fact, you'd be doing me a favor!"

The table laughed and Sango tried to reassure her friend. "Kagome, I'm not kidding. There have been accidents in the school before where the food isn't well cooked and it _actually _does attack the student." Kagome gasped and that just made Sango laugh even harder. When Kagome asked angrily if she was only kidding, she added, "Nope—I'm not. But your face is always priceless, Kagome." Her friend harrumphed and looked to the side, embarrassed.

Shippo pointed toward a far side of the lunchroom. "Speaking of priceless, why's that big chicken walking—I mean—_waddling_ over here? You guys know him?" Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked up just in time to see a big, six-foot yellow chicken coming up to them, apparently annoyed at all the stares it was receiving. Not to mention the few snickers, whispers and chuckles in the background.

The giant poultry had barely made it three feet away from their table when it turned around (ruffling some feathers) and clucked, "Try and laugh it up in my face, you cowards—and I'll knock you out cold with my drumsticks, ya here!" Everyone at Kagome's table except Sango gasped. Was that..._Inuyasha? _The giant chicken growled then snorted as a final statement and waddled closer to the table. Seeing Shippo covering his mouth with both hands in an attempt to keep from laughing, he punched him on the head, knocking him out. "Twerp!"

Shippo grabbed his head. "Ow! Hey!"

"You think this is funny!" Obviously that was a dumb question, but he had to give it a try.

"Inuyasha…Is that really _you?"_

The hanyou in the full-chicken suit turned to Kagome. "Well, who else would it be!"

"Oh…I just…had to check…heh…"

"What! You laughing at me, too, Kagome!" he growled. Before she could tell him how sorry she was, he glared over to Sango, which seemed more like a twist of the beak from his suit. "This is all you fault!" His feathery wing let a few feathers fall down effortlessly as he pointed to her.

"Calm down, boy." Sango looked uninterested in playing this little game with him again. "Look, I told you that this would be dangerous work, Inuyasha. You just didn't ask what in fact it was going to be."

Miroku folded his arms in front oh his chest. "Hmm… Let me guess. Sango dear, you volunteered to help out in the carnival again this year and I could but assume that Inuyasha was your bait this time for the costume fitting—am I right?"

Sango sighed. "Yeah, except for the part where I volunteered… Kaede sort of 'gifted' me with the job since she liked how everything turned out last year."

Miroku nodded. "So, in other words, no one else wanted to have this burden about them? Hmm?"

Sango rested her chin on her hand. "No one else was_ stupid_ enough to ask for it."

Shippo laughed. "But Inuyasha sure was sure _dumb_ enough to fall for the old I-have-a-dangerous-job-for-you-to-do line!" Bonk. "Ow—hey! Inuyasha! Stop hitting me!" Still holding up his feathered-fist, the hanyou blushed under the suit, knowing all-too-well that the kitsune was right. He never backed down on a dangerous mission—but maybe next time he could actually _ask_ what it was about?

Miroku patted Sango on the shoulder. "You have my condolences."

Sango immediately grabbed his hand. "And by that you mean you'll help me out, right?" The monk froze on the spot. It was one thing to support your woman but… help her out? That was too much to ask for. "Listen, monk, I need an extra pair of hands to help out around…in fact, a lot of 'em. So come with me!" She pulled him away from the table.

"No! Sango! Wait a second! I never said—"

"Too late now; I need help picking things up and cleaning up the place, so your wind tunnel was first on my 'first to do' list."

At this Miroku was relieved. "Well, if that is the case, then I'd be happy to help out!" He grinned form ear to ear. "You should have said that sooner, Sango." After all, anything was worth it to be even in the same room as her—just as long as it meant having to do practically nothing to help her out. His wind tunnel was known to be the best vacuum cleaner around.

Sango kept dragging him toward the lunchroom's exit thinking, _Just as long as you make my life easier, pervert…_

Kagome watched them until thy left. _Boy_ were those two meant for each other…

"_Hello!_ What about me! I'm still stuck in this thing and I can't get out!"

Kagome sighed. _Why do they have to leave me with the chicken…?_ "Inuyasha, calm down, your making a scene. Do us a favor and shut your beak, will you?" Inuyasha growled, offended.

"Hey! How come you never hit anyone else whenever they say a wise-crack but always hit me?" Shippo crossed his arms. "It's not fair." He added in a hushed tone, _"Turkey legs."_ Bonk. "_Ow."_

Inuyasha snorted. "The next being that tries to be a smart-ass with me I'll…"

Thump! A big, brown, cardboard box was dropped onto the table. "And what do we have here? Inuyasha in a chicken suit, I presume?" Kagome, Shippo and the chicken looked up to see none other than Bonkotsu standing over them. "I've got a package for you." Before Inuyasha could bite him he continued, "Prof. Mankle wants some one like you to take this to her classroom."

Inuyasha, still wearing his chicken head, feh'd. "Why do I have to do it?"

Bonkotsu smiled. "Glad you asked!" He quickly took out a little whistle from under his fighting uniform and blew in it. In mere seconds the whole band of seven was standing behind him. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped back surprised. Shippo was still feeling nauseas to do anything. "Because…We, the _Band of Seven,"_ at this every member either flexed their muscles or posed with their weapons while Bonkotsu smiled at them, his teeth shining, "are busy helping out with the carnival decorations!"

Inuyasha fluffed his feathers. "Well, you missed Sango by a hair. She's already gone."

At their leader's command, five of the members hurried out to find the demon slayer. Bonkotsu rested his Banryu on his shoulder. "Well then, we're off!" Starting to walk away, he shouted back, "Oh! And Inuyasha? The professor wants you to be on that A.S.A.P." The hanyou growled. Why did that filthy cat bother him so?

Before he could continue his thoughts, tens of hundreds of frantic girls ran after Bonkotsu, screaming out their love for him. The little hearts in their eyes pulsed.

A little disturbed and trying to change the subject, Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, does Prof. Mankle really take it out on you this much?"

The hanyou nodded, making his crest wiggle. "That darn cat has more lives than I have _manners_."

Kagome sighed. "I'll say…" Inuyasha feh'd.

"Inuyasha, dear…" The three in the table looked up to find Jakotsu this time staring down on them. "I have a little something for you, too." His smile was a little too uncomfortable, especially for the hanyou.

"What do you want, freak?"

Jakotsu laughed. "Oh, Inuyasha… you don't have to act all defensive on me...I know that you know that we're_ meant_ for each other…." Inuyasha practically fell back in his chair.

"Jakotsu! Stop playing around with the dog! Come help me out over here!" Bonkotsu waved over to his companion from a far side of the lunchroom.

Jakotsu sighed. "Oh, alright, alright." Inuyasha inwardly counted his blessings. But not a second later his fowl cheek received a warm kiss from the boy. "I'll be thinking of you as I always do, hunk." Jakotsu finished by winking at him playfully and walked away. Inuyasha's wings tried to wipe off the wetness on his chicken head cheek frantically.

Kagome came up from under the table with Shippo on her shoulder. "Is it safe to come out yet?" By then half of Jakotsu's own fan club was already making its way across their table, three fourths of the group composed of young boys in love.

A shiver crawled up Shippo's spine and made the hairs on his tail stand on end. "I think so…"

Inuyasha dried off the sweat that had formed on his feathery forehead. "Glad_ that's_ over."

Kagome took one last look at her tray and shooed it aside. "So, Inuyasha, I wonder what that box's for?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Who cares?"

Kagome stood up from her seat. "Well, whatever it is we'd better get it to Prof. Mankle's class right now."

Inuyasha's chicken face crooked its head to the side. "What do you mean, _'we'_?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "What? You don't want me to come?"

Inuyasha waved his wings. "No! I-I mean… _no_-- that's not what I meant…"

She swayed her hair as she picked up her tray with her other hand. "Fine then. It's settled."

"Can I come too!" Shippo cried out. Inuyasha just feh'd. "Yeah! I get to come!" He hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Do you think we can stop by the snack bar and get another popsicle, Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

Just as a very disturbed chicken walked out the exit door behind the two, Rin ran across the lunchroom floor, holding a tray in her hands.

"Stop running, you insolent child, or you'll fall!"

Rin stopped and looked back to face Jaken, panting from having to run all the time behind her. "Master Jaken I can't find a seat anywhere." Ah Un moaned behind the imp.

Jaken looked at her in the eye. "Listen, Rin. You just can't run off on me like that! What would Lord Sesshomaru do if something happened to you?"

Rin looked down at the floor innocently and swayed her foot across it. "…he'd _kill _you, Jaken."

Jaken nodded in exaggeration. "That's right! And would _you_ want that to happen, Rin?"

Rin inhaled a gulp of air before thinking for a while, then answered, "No. I don't think so."

Jaken smiled. "Good. –Hey!" Rin giggled for joking around and ran off again somewhere.

"Hey! Rin! _Rin!_ Come back here! What have I just said!" Ah Un groaned. Jaken pulled on his reigns and started after the little girl again. "Oh why couldn't my Lord be appointed with another dragon or demon like me, Ah Un?" His answer was another groan. The little green man nodded, pleased. "That's right. It isn't fair… It isn't fair _at all_…"

------------------------------

Once Inuyasha had gone inside Prof. Mancle's classroom he set down the box on her desk. Kagome and Shippo circled around it.

"Oh! I wonder what it could be!" chimed in Shippo.

"Feh. Let's just go already…" answered Inuyasha, crossing his wings in front of his chicken breast and starting to walk out the door.

"Wait," shouted Kagome, "aren't you a least bit intrigued to what it could be!" Inuyasha grunted but nonetheless walked over. Kagome started inspecting the box on all its sides. "Hmm…I wonder what it could be…"

"Keh! Just open the damn thing!"

Kagome snapped back at the hanoyu." I can't just invade some one else's privacy! I mean, it's sealed shut and everything!"

"Then why do you bother me so much with all that," his voice changed into a high-pitched girly tone, "this is_ so_ interesting! I want to_ see_ it!"

Kagome growled. "Inuyasha, _sit_ boy! _Behave!"_ The hanyou stuck out his tongue.

"Hey guys! I've opened it!" Shippo's announcement made the two look over to the box, which apparently was never closed—or had just happened to open up by itself. Kagome eyed the leaf in the kitsune's hand.

"Shippo, you _didn't_…" The fox demon instantly turned on his most puppy-eyed look at her and bit his bottom lip as innocently as possible, which worked. He knew Kagome couldn't be mad with him for too long, and she managed to let that slip.

Inuyasha smirked underneath his costume. "Hey, nice work, Shippo. You've now officially earned the title of a break-in-little-booger."

Shippo whined. "Kagome!"

"Well, Shippo. You do have a habit of getting into Inuyasha's things lately…" The fox pouted. She was right, and she couldn't get him out of this one.

Inuyasha panted. "Gee, I think I'm actually lacking oxygen in here…" Kagome didn't hear him for she had started rambling through the boxes' items. Inuyasha felt his head. "Kagome, I'm feeling kinda…dizzy all of a sudden…"

As Kagome brought one of the mysterious items from inside the box to eye level, Shippo fell inside the box to mettle through it himself. The girl looked at the tiny ring in her hand curiously. "Hmm…I wonder…"

Shippo popped up his head from the box. "Well, what is it! What is it!"

"Wow. I'm starting to feel like Sesshomaru in this thing…" Inuyasha was swaying from side to side, fluffing his wings. "You know, with his boa and all…"

Kagome walked over to him, looked for the head's open button, and took off his chicken head. "Now. Are we done?" She revealed a very sweaty dog underneath, hair clinging all over his face.

Inuyasha blinked and tried to adjust his eyes and breathing to the world outside the costume. "What the—" He blushed, realizing his suit did come off after all. "Well _that _was embarrassing…"

"Look, Inuyasha. It's a ring." Kagome handed him the round structure, which he took and examined.

"Hey! And there's a bunch of them in here, too!" Shippo exclaimed. When the other two looked inside the box, they found that it contained hundreds of rings in it. "And look, Kagome! They have the student's names written all over them and _everything!"_

Kagome searched on. "Hey. You're right."

Inuyasha crossed his wings. "Why would Mancle order rings for us?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know, but with the looks of things, it couldn't be good."

Shippo smirked and looked at Kagome evilly from the corner of his eye and asked maliciously, "Do you think, that maybe… this is all _fowl play?"_ Double bonk.

"Inuyasha, stop doing that to the poor kid!"

"Well I would if he'd stop buggin' me!"

"I swear, sometimes you two act like brothers, you know?"

"Feh. Let's just get out of here, I'm starving." That's right. He hadn't been able to eat anything ever since he had put on the suit.

Kagome sighed but soon giggled. "Well, don't you think you'd first like to take that thing off?" She stared at his little tail.

Inuyasha looked behind him and wiggled it for emphasis and nodded. "Right."

Kagome came close to him still giggling and began searching for a way to get the rest of the costume off. "Here, I'll help you."

The hanyou blushed and backed away. "Uh—wait! I'm…uh…_sorta not wearing anything under this…"_

Kagome blushed. Shippo hopped onto her shoulder. _"Ew…"_

_----------------------------------_

Read and Review!


	11. To Have and to Hold

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Crap.

------------------------

**Chapter 11: To Have and to Hold**

"You just _had_ to be so anxious, asking 'bout the rings." Inuyasha growled and continued with a girly tone, "Oh! Wonder what they could be for, _Inuyasha_. I am _so_ intrigued. Feh!"

Kagome looked aside, suddenly hating the in scripted ring on her finger that would make them 'bond' like nothing else would. "For the last time, I'm sorry, okay! I mean, its not like it's _my_ fault that we ended up—"

"_Meow_… And how our my little newly weds doing, hmm? I expect you've had a _wonderful_ honeymoon since last time we met." A very excited, playful, smirking feline wagged her tail like snake, laying perhaps too comfortable for her own good on her desk. "Meow… I see some of you are missing… Would it be because you're still too _in love _to have time for school anymore? _Hmm…?"_

A voice answered dully in no time, "I don't know about the rest of you's, but I killed my 'wife' yestuhday because, frankly, I din't like her."

Professor Mancle looked to the side and caught the hog student's attention. "Well then, that wasn't very nice… I discreetly arranged each and every one of your 'marriages' according to everyone's perfect match. Don't tell me there's a problem?" She stared into the eyes of all the paired students, who had been ordered to sit together, husband and wife.

No one dared stand up or talk aloud, that is until Inuyasha stood up from his desk abruptly and snarled at his teacher. "Look, _cat_, no one here wants a stupid 101 course about the birds and the bees, 'cause frankly, Saimyoushou and birds of paradise aren't what I'd call 'thoughtful planning' toward _my_ future. Furthermore, I doubt at least one person here is happy about your little 'decision' about having every guy here tie the not with a girl just to experience first-hand how spending our future lives with a total, complete, obnoxious stranger is supposed to bring us 'joy'."

"Excuse me!" Kagome stood up, challenging the hanyou. "Are you saying that you find _me _obnoxious!"

"Well, if the skirt fits…"

"Grr! Why you little…"

"Excuse me, Kagome, but I believe that's my job." The girl sat back down again at her tutor's request as well as the dog, who crossed his arms, furious. Prof. Mancle sat upright on her desk and crossed one leg over another, tilting her head to the side. "I know this may be the last thing any of you had wanted, but trust me, if you don't go on with the assignment I assure you no one will pass this class!" Her speech was followed by various grunts, sighs, and growls in the classroom. "Now, seeing I have one dead 'wife' here, I'm curious to ask; anyone else who's killed off their new spouse, please raise your hand." Suddenly more than half the class raised their hand, while others just started choking their partners. "And it doesn't count if you kill them on the spot. No cheating, now." The chokers sighed, let go of their black and blue partners and sat back down, while their chokees gasped for air.

"I've been anticipating this moment ever since…well, ever since I'd found the perfect way to make you all as miserable as possible," laughed the feline, who was apparently the only one liking her own joke. "Ahem. The rings I've handed all of you yesterday have the inscription of your new spouse. Saying that, and excluding those who already murdered their comrades, I'd like to remind you all that you are to treat each other as husband and wife for the next few days, as well as completing the list of to-do things I've already handed out. Of course, your grades will be determined by how each of you have treated the other, seeing that partnership is something worked over time, through thick and thin, and till death do you part—that meaning until one of you die. But let's not get ahead of ourselves here—you are not, and I repeat, _not_ aloud to let your spouse die or go under traumatic experiences while wearing those rings. If you do, you'll flunk the class." Again, more grunting and swearing on the student's behalves.

"I don't think I have to tell you this, because I bet you all have tried to by now, but you cannot take off those rings unless I do so myself. They are hand-made by ours truly, _Prof. Totosai_, and are crafted so as to never come off, and to send feed back on how each of you are doing. You are not aloud to stay for more than ten minutes apart from each other while in school or stand for more than a hundred feet away from one another while on school grounds. If so, I will know about it and you will immediately flunk also.

"Now, there will be no time to even try to get away with breaking a rule, for the list I have made is long, and many of you will probably and most certainly need more than the time I'm giving you to complete it.

"….Meaning, children, you'll have some heavy homework to take with you tonight."

There couldn't be a more miserable class. The cat had had, if one could say a rather joyous character on for the past few days, which was curiously ironic for her usual heated temper-- and now everyone knew why. But how a class with the title '_Harnessing your true powers' _could come to seem more of a Health class, no one knew. And killing your tutor was not aloud in the school, so there was just no way to deal with that.

Then again, they had just found out that it was Totosai who had forged heir unbreakable, seemingly in immortal rings, so he should be expecting some company soon enough…

"Damn Mankle. She always seems to find a way to torture me, even if she uses underhanded ways to do so," snarled Inuyasha.

"Well, like it or not, we're stuck with each other for what will seem like an eternity, but we'll just have to pull through. I'm not just going to fail because of you."

Inuyasha feh'd. "Kagome, don't you ever get tired of sucking-up to the teachers all the time?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Well excuse me for being senile about having to depend on the worst husband ever to get through school well enough!"

"What! I'm not a bad husband, and I'll show you!" Kagome's cheeks blushed when she noticed the very twisted turn that their conversation had taken. At the same time, every couple in the whole room was having a similar conversation, the nice girls usually looking forward to their unexpected adventure while no guy could hold a straight face on. It was natural for a female to have loving feelings towards just about everything, and it was even more normal for guys to just prefer eating dirt than go in on some mushy ride.

While Mankle continued to give out old, single female-to-young-couple advise, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha would always turn his sight to the back of the class. After waiting impatiently for some time, she finally answered her suspicions as to why he did that and for a slight second felt hurt. Kikyo? Why was it she always managed to ruin her day, by doing absolutely nothing at all? Inuyasha undoubting still held a thing for her, which would always come in between him and Kagome's forever battle to sustain a quiet moment inside the same room together.

And yet, there she was. She was so far from knowing the truth to the fierce love triangle she had been in while two teens looked on as she chatted away with her own 'husband', as merrily as one could be. No wonder everyone saw her as a doll. She seemed so at peace, opposed to Kagome who would rather hurl. Something about that miko just didn't come to fit her perfect little world that she had created. And it wasn't because she was jealous of Inuyasha liking the stronger, experienced, beautiful ex-girlfriend over her; Kagome didn't even know she felt that way toward the hanyou as of yet.

Inuyasha's left ear picked up something and turning around, he was caught in his wife's judging eyes, shocked as if he'd been apprehended cheating on her. _"What?"_

"'What?' I catch you looking at another woman and all you can say is _'what?"_

Inuyasha slid back on his seat, trying not to catch afire from the burning fumes in her eyes. "I…uh… I was just…Hey! Why don't you just mind your own business!"

"Well, now that we're together, I believe _everything_ you do is my own business!"

Prof Mankle smiled and cleared a tear from her eye. "Ah, we're having a breakthrough already…"

As the two continued to rant, the front door unexpectedly swung open and a young, screaming girl ran inside the room, swaying her arms frantically in the air, followed by three soul-stealers dead on her tracks.

"Somebody help me! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Eep!" Zigzagging, she made her way behind the teacher's desk and hid behind it, shivering. The soul-stealers floated atop her, circling around. Upon seeing just who the student was, one could hear all the dull gasps, eye twitching, brain-bursts, and miserable grunts every student had to offer. It just _had_ to be _her…_

Although skeptical upon asking, and frankly not even caring one damn bit what was going on with her, Mankle looked behind her desk to spot the young human bending over as if defending herself from an upcoming earthquake. The cat breathed heavily, closed her eyes, and spoke as miserable and pathetically as she could, just to remain as professionally as possible.

"Miss Len; what is it _this _time?" Every student present, including Kagome, suddenly swallowed dry and a bad taste lingered in their mouths upon hearing her name.

Yes; she was back.

And to everyone there, especially to Inuyasha and Kagome's disgrace, she took their same class.

"I thought we'd gotten rid of her since she'd been a no-show ever since the seventh chapter! Damn nobody! Damn unexpected and cruel twists! _Damn you, authooor!"_ Inuyasha wailed, pulling at his seemingly long bangs.

Len poked her head up from behind the desk like a groundhog fearing its shadow, closing her eyes, afraid to look. "Th-they're after me! Please save me!" She finished by ducking under the desk as the flying beings swarmed down on her as swift as ever. Mankle just rolled her eyes.

"Kikyo. _Will you please call off your pets so that I can finally get on with my day?"_ Immediately the miko whistled, calling on her friends, and they came to her as ever-obedient dogs (unlike the demon kind). She smiled and caressed one of them as they flew around her, pleased to be with their master. "If you have something to do, please do it outside, hmm?" At her teacher's request, Kikyo walked out the door for a few minutes.

The soul-stealers were her natural messengers, upon other things. Not that Len cared, for that matter, since she'd been haunted by those things always 'preying' on her from time to time. At first it was funny, but after a while it got bored and just ticked everyone off.

Mankle sighed and replied dully, "You can come out now, Len. And please—don't bother with the reappraises; just sit down and shut your stupid mouth." The girl popped up again, but only let her eyes visible just to check if the coast was clear. Since it was, she sighed in relief, got up, shook off any dust on her uniform, and made her way to her original seat in the back when she noticed that everyone was in a peculiar sitting arrangement.

"Miss Mankle? Um, Len wasn't here last time so she doesn't have a partner," said a sweet voice. Once the cat figured who it was that had just spoke to her so 'informally', she slashed out at the human student with one of her moves and imbedded in her neck a claw.

"And you would do well to speak to your elders correctly!" The girl quivered and tried to pull the claw out of her neck. Mankle just shook her head and smirked. "Now, now, my little kitten; you should take that to the nurse's office before my poison gets to your blood and leaves you otherwise paralyzed for life." She spoke as if the girl had just tripped and scraped her knee. The girl's eyes widened in fear. "And take your husband with you. The ring is in effect." With that, the couple went out the door.

The class was used to being treated this way by everyone, including the teachers—so they just had to sit back and be quiet about it, unless they wanted a helping of trouble themselves.

Prof. Mankle turned to Len and asked, "Now; what was it that girly wanted to say before she unmistakably talked to me in such a dishonoring way?"

Len gulped and spoke herself before someone else caught their own death warrant or her made her get her own. "I...uh…I'm very sorry to disturb you, Prof. Mankle, but…I had been absent our last class."

The professor understood she must have felt lost, everyone wearing wedding rings and all. "I see," she sighed, taking off her own ring off her wedding finger. "In that case you must need a partner…" She cursed under her breath. "Damn it. I guess I have to give you mine, then." She threw her ring toward a confused Len so she could catch it, but before she could, a sword caught it in its tip as it lunged toward the ring's center, pinning it and itself against the wall.

The class went silent. What had happened? They all looked toward the back of the room where an angry lord had stood up, disturbed from his interesting book. Inuyasha didn't have to look back to know that the red-hilted sword had belonged to his favorite, older, half-brother. He laughed.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! And you thought being married to a cat was bad enough, ha ha!" Everyone knew Sesshomaru had a fan club (him not being the only one having a fan club), but the fact that it included Prof. Mankle made it the most interesting. That's why it was only half a surprise to everyone when last class everyone was given a ring, and Sesshomaru was the odd one out. No doubt the cat had made it so she could play 'married' along with her favorite pupil. She had suggested she would play 'wife' with him.

Sickening, I know.

"If she's intended to be my partner in this little 'experiment' of yours, you have another thing coming to you, Mankle." Sesshomaru's keen eye dug itself inside his tutor's and, though none was tougher than him, the school's rules were enough to hold him back. So the teach' had no choice.

"I'm sorry, darling," she purred the last word. "But there's nothing I can do." Still, she thought for a bit, until she came up with a terrific idea. "Unless--"

"I'll take my chances," he swiftly interrupted before hearing any whacky ideas from her. It's not that he wasn't glad to have escaped her clutches, but to be paired up with the 'freak', as many liked to call? A loser, should you say? That was preposterous.

Sesshomaru walked across the room and took out his sword with the slightest care, leaving the ring that was once pinned by it to the wall clink a few times as it fell dead on the ground. That was how silent the room had gone. No one dared mess with the great lord, not even if he had just directed himself to Mankle inappropriately. Not that she cared, really. Deep down, she kind of liked it. Hopefully no one would ever find out she had a kinky side.

Ew.

All mouths kept shut up and stared at the door until a small, reptilian cutie popped up from under Len's collar, with a huge grin on its face, unknowing what had just occurred. Wagging it's small tail, it shouted tall and proud.

"Meep!"

Meanwhile, outside, Naraku and Kagura were arranged perfectly against the school's hall's lockers, as a camouflaged hunter would about to pounce on its prey.

"So…why are we hiding, again?"

"Shh! I told you not to speak, Kagura! And it's _spying_, not 'hiding'."

Kagura all but rolled her eyes. "What ever." Just then Sesshomaru came walking out, and as far enough as one who knew him very well could tell, he was furious-- even though nothing in is demeanor shown he was otherwise calm. "What's Sesshomaru doing here?" That caught her interest.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Yes…yes… my plan is _perfect!"_

Kagura looked at him from the corner of her eyes with an arched brow. "You're _what_, now?"

Without taking his eyes off the classroom's door, Naraku responded, "Surprised to see this was a concoction of my own, Kagura? You see, by sending an anonymous letter to their teacher, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be far too busy and caught up in their own work that they'll have no time to get in the way of mine! Ha ha ha…"

"Don't tell me you're still after that jewel thing," she said annoyed.

"It's real, I tell you, and I _will_ find it. You'll see…"

"…So you took out a sneaky, under-handed trick from your sleeve to get rid of your two most hated foes to buy time to get it?" Kagura said plainly, while Naraku just stared at her. "That's _so_ like you."

Naraku smirked. It wasn't what she wanted from him, but as long as he stopped laughing, it was enough. "You know me too well to expect otherwise, my love."

Kagura shot back a death glare, with a mixture of disgust. "Ew! You're my cousin, for hell's sake!"

"_What?_ It's a saying, you fool."

-----------------------------------

An hour later the former group was caught in a baking frenzy, all part of Mankle's ingenious plan. First on their list had been cooking as a couple, and so far no one was letting her down. Each pair of students had been left with unlimited supplies and food that they could get from the cupboards and refrigerators of the cooking room, as well as their own table and stove and gourmet hats and aprons to wear.

Nothing was left unscathed—everything was a pure mess.

Ah, just how Mankle loved it. Her students were scrambling frantically to have prepared five complete meals before the bell rang, and no one was succeeding. They would all most likely fail their tests. So why didn't she think of this before? Thank goodness an anonymous note had come to her, otherwise she'd had a boring day again.

"Faster! Faster! The clock is ticking!" Her yells were like whip lashes cracking against their backs, no student left untainted by the fierce race at hand. Meanwhile Mankle just sat down in a clean corner, crossed her legs, and began licking warm milk off the plate in her hands. "Awe, the humiliation…"

At Kikyo's table there were already four square meals prepared, and her human companion was finishing up with their last one, which was currently baking in the oven. He just needed to complete the extra-delicious frosting to use as the cake's topping.

"Boy, am I glad to have you as a wife, my dear Kikyo," he shot at her while working a little too optimistically.

"And I you, sweety," she giggled back, adjusting his hat better before it fell.

"And I hate you too, you poor excuse for a man!" In Kagome's and Inuyasha's table there too was a presence of bondage—only the thirty fifth-year-of-marriage sick-of-you kind. Both never stopped fighting since they had started their work, only good news was they at least kept at their cooking while arguing. Who said you couldn't do two things at the same time?

"Oh suck it up, already. Just pass me the salt."

"Will it kill you to say _please!"_

"I'm done with the damn pleases, wench! We're running out of time, here!"

"Stop calling me wench, you moron! I'm sick of it, you hear! I want a divorce!"

"Well, you can't have one, can you?"

"I swear, if you'd put the oven in the four hundred degrees I told you to put it in forty five minutes ago, we wouldn't be having this argument right about now! Not to mention the horrifying chicken soup you also messed up half an hour ago."

"How should _I_ know you aren't supposed to put the whole chicken in!"

"Well, have you ever _eaten_ chicken that still had its_ feathers_ _and beak_ on it, jerk!"

"You'd be surprised, you wench!"

"That's it!" Kagome stomped her foot and practically ripped off her apron after fighting desperately with it to get it off. She finally managed to throw it on the floor, leaving their table furious.

"Hey! Where are you going!" cried a very dirty, soaked, smelly, egg shell-topped hanyou.

Kagome barely looked back to shout out, "To get more ingredients, idiot! Now stay there like a good dog and behave 'till I get back, ya here!"

"Stop calling me 'dog', wench!" Inuyasha yelled, waving a fist in the year while still chopping a carrot with the other hand.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, pointing to him menacingly. "Sit boy! Sit!"

Inuyasha was now furious. "Why is it always_ my_ fault you don't get things right! A woman's supposed to know how to cook by the time she gets out of diapers!" He threw her a beat which she evaded, it flying further than anyone expected.

As the beat flew across the room, it was preparing to land right in Len's boiling pot as she had turned away to grab some lettuce; thankfully it was caught by Sesshomaru thanks to his super natural senses and reflexes, who had thrown both knives he was currently using into the air to catch the vegetable with his left hand, just in time before it ruined their dinner course, catching the utensils back in his claws as they fell back down, and continued to chop some onions all before Len turned around again to find a beat beside a dish they had made prior.

"Hmm. I wonder how_ that_ got there?" She shrugged and took out another chopping block, arranging the lettuce in its center, neatly. She then tuned to her companion and asked as politely as she could, "Now, how do I cut it, again?"

Sesshomaru finished seconds later with his chore and showed her for the umpteenth time how to do something right, and continued with his own job. The girl nodded a quiet thank you apologetically and chopped what she could.

Even Meep, Len's sidekick lizard, was helping out, his own tiny hat swaying on his reptilian head. But just as his owner was pouring the lettuce into the boiling pan, he accidentally slipped, and fell in. Sesshomaru found that out just as the lizard had fallen into the water, jumping up from the burn. Before Len had any time to react, the lord had caught the tip if its tail as it squirmed in mid-air, yapping, throwing it behind him somewhere before it interfered in their work again.

Len had barely enough time to thank him for saving her pet, as she saw him flying toward the back of the room. She gasped and ran after him, hoping he was alright.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru measured, he would have finished all five meals and would have deserved his measly grade, no thanks to Len who'd apparently never leaned how to cook from her mother. "_Humans_," he snickered.

When time was up, the whole class had to await Mankle's food inspection. She walked past every table, acting like a sergeant looking over her soldiers. If food looked disgusting, she'd let them know. If it smelled bad, she'd definitely let them know. And if it was just plain terrible to the taste? She'd have the whole classroom know.

By the end, it was no surprise that Kikyo and her partner's dishes were one of the best in class, not to mention they were the most cleanest couple there. Sesshomaru and Len got a good review as well with a flirty wink from the teacher's part to top it all off, which Sesshomaru made to not have noticed. Len let out a big sigh, happy it was all over. She couldn't thank her partner enough, since he did practically everything on his own. _He must be the only one that cooks at his home_, she thought as she stroked Meep, who was heavily bandaged from mouth to tip.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't have the cleanest table or the best meals, but they past the test, and it was enough for both of them. Surely they could get out of each other's hair for a while now.

Upon finishing the inspection, Mankle clapped her hands. "Meow. Alright, kids, time for the extra-special homework!" Half of what was left of the class grunted and complained.

"As well as doing the things on the list, _today_, you shall think of a thoughtful gift to present to your new husband/wife the day after tomorrow in a special 'show and tell'. So make it pretty, wrap it with a beautiful, big, pink bow, or make it down-right gruesome. Just do it. And thank your stars this class is only twice a week, or you'd be having much more than that for work. Now be gone! All of you!" She shooed them off.

Most of them were more than happy to leave, until she reminded them, "And don't forget the no-more-than-ten-minutes-apart-from-each-other, no-more-than-a-hundred-feet-distance-between-each-other and no-killing-one-another rules, if you know what's good for ya!" That got their attention, to their grief, and everyone left rather ticked off, with no free will.

What made it harder for the human students was when they were paired with a demon, for it never spelled out good news for anybody, not even if they were of your own family.

Now more than ever Kagome wished she had stayed at her old school.

-----------------------------------

Read and Review! ( I haven't had _one_ for a long time) (sweat drop) Anything would be nice…


	12. Sit Boy!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece a mí. Caracoles!

Reviews feed the author inspiration! And a special _thank-you_ for _nicky377,_ for bringing my hopes up.

---------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Sit Boy!**

Next day at lunch, Kagome told Sango all about her little assignment with a certain hanyou.

"Can you believe it!"

Sango finished gulping down the last bite of her sandwich to answer. "Yeah. Unbelievable." She finished off by drinking in two gulps her whole drink.

"This is serious, Sango! I need your help! Please, help me!" Kagome pleaded with her hands clapped together tightly, her head resting near her friend's cheek, finishing off with a rapid movement of her eyelashes.

Sango sighed. "Okay, okay, alright. I'll help you. But you've got just three minutes 'cause I'm up to my neck with the carnival work."

Kagome laughed joyously. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sango! Promise I won't keep you too long!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what it is you want," she said, rather impatient.

"Well," Kagome began, "It just so happens that we're supposed to make 'gift's' for our 'spouses' and I was wondering just what to give Inuyasha?"

"What? You want it to be _extra-special,_ huh?" Sango teased.

"No, no! Its not that," Kagome said, blushing. "It's just that, well…everyone's going to see it and I don't want to mess it up. Besides, you know him more than I do and seeing he's really picky and all…"

"Well, I really can't say…but…." Sango thought for a moment.

"Yes? Go on, go on…."

"Well…I'm not quiet so sure what it is he likes… you see, on Miroku's last birthday I got him a nice shirt that read 'Women Beware… I'm Contagious'; seeing that that sort of thing was the only thing on his mind, I knew just what to get him. But Inuyasha, on the other hand, well, I barely know him at all, compared to Miroku."

Kagome sighed. "Isn't there something I can do?"

"You can always get him some sort of trinket, I suppose…" The girls turned to the side and found a very dusty, tired monk.

"Miroku, what do you mean by a trinket?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, seeing that in a late battle I…uh…_accidentally_ sucked up something that was dear to him with my wind tunnel and since frankly, he will never get it back, I think that, just possibly, he'd welcome another one. A replacement, if you'd like."

Sango nodded. "Oh! I get it! Get Kikyo to make him another necklace! You know, since Kikyo had made him that last one!"

Miroku sighed. "No, no. You're getting this all wrong."

"…So, what your saying is…?" Miroku then nodded at Kagome, hoping she was thinking just what he was thinking. "That's great! But do you think I can pull it off?"

"Listen, Kagome. If houshi-sama here can pull cleaning our carnival area, you can do anything."

"Well, you see…there's a slight problem with that," Miroku laughed nervously. The hand behind his head and the sweat drop on his forehead spoke a thousand words.

"Don't tell me you messed something up again! Miroku! I swear!" Sango grabbed him by his collar and dragged him away, which was quiet entertaining, since not everyday you saw a monk get dragged by an angry woman. With the exception that you knew Sango and Miroku, that is.

Kagome smiled, knowing what she'd do when she got home. Well, at least try to.

--------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't wait till the bell rang. That was the sign that she could get time-off from her hanyou 'husband' for a while, not to mention start working on her new project, which she couldn't keep her mind off the whole day from doing.

She flew home on her bike, ran up the stairs to her room, and shut herself inside to come up with the perfect trinket to give to Inuyasha. She didn't have much money to buy something really good, so she had decided to make it herself, After all, hadn't Kikyo done so herself? _If that miko could do it, than this miko might as well_, she thought.

But after two hours rummaging through her things, she found herself empty-handed and hating anything she'd begun to make. When dinner was ready, she thought that a nice meal was just what was in order, and came down to eat.

"So, how was your day, dear?"

"Fine, mama," Kagome barely mouthed while munching. Her grandfather and younger brother had yet to return from an outing, and for the moment Kagome was glad they weren't near.

Gulping down her rice, she asked innocently, "Mama? I have this assignment and--"

"Ooh! Is it about your husband," she teased.

"Mama!" Kagome pouted, but let her chopsticks lay on her bowl. She sighed. "Yeah. You see, I'm supposed to make him a necklace, but can't even start on it. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and too let her chopsticks down. Looking up to the ceiling, recovering a memory, she started, "Once upon a time I too was in that predicament…your father and I were so in love, but we never seemed to hit it off…you see he was shy, you father…" Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha _definitely _wasn't like that. At least she didn't know him well enough.

"But on one night, just like this one, I was looking out my window, and you know what I saw?" Kagome shook her head, very much interested. "Falling stars."

Kagome gasped. "Oh, I love falling stars! Did you make a wish, mama?"

"Yes, yes I did. And you know what it was?" she asked, her smile never fading. "I wished that your father and I could be together forever…"

"Aha. Go on, go on," Kagome encouraged her, intrigued.

"Well, you're proof of my wish coming true, dear." That got images in her head, but nonetheless gave Kagome an incredible idea.

She immediately left the table, and ran back up to her room. "Thanks, mom!"

"Dear! Don't you want to finish your food, first?" Mrs. Higurashi laughed, remembering just how it felt being young and in love. "How sweet…this Inuyasha fellow seems to have caught my little girl's heart…"

"Aha!" Kagome lifted up with excitement a small, red, leather bag from out of a drawer. Grinning, she opened it to find that the navy-blue beads and few white tooth-shaped ones inside were still intact, and pretty as ever. Magic always seemed to help one out in need, and these being sacred beads had to account for something. Sango even said so herself when she handed them to her—they were like good luck charms. Kagome didn't know what to do with them before, but she knew now.

She walked up to her window and pushed it open. Laying the small, red bag on the ledge she sat in one of its corners and waited if tonight she had a chance of finding a shooting star. After a while of high hopes and really having no clue to what she was doing or actually going to ask for, she sighed grimly and walked away, leaving the bag behind.

_Kaede had said that I was destined to have these beads and that I would know what to do with them once the moment came, but I guess I'll never know when…I thought this could be it…This could have proved to Inuyasha that I care more about him more than just as a fighting partner, but as a friend…Oh well…_

Yawning and stretching a bit, the sudden thought of a warm bath was more appealing to her than worrying, so she took one, and when she came back she laid on her bed, forgetting all about her wish and duties.

But outside, an old figure with a sole eye patch watched on curiously at the red bag on the windowsill. Certainly the time had come for her meddling in the student's affairs again, if time were not to repeat itself…

-------------------------------

When time came for Show and Tell in Mankle's class, Kagome was more nervous than she thought she could ever be. Just how did she manage to forget about her homework? Why did she have to fall asleep?

"Very good, Tim. I'm surprised you even knew how to doodle, let alone carve a miniature version of your wife on…what was it again?"

"The bone of an elephant, you're highness, sir," the student bowed in reply.

"Very well then," Mankle snickered. "I'll remember that when I find it in my heart to care and, seeing I don't have one, it'll be most likely never. Now, who's next?"

Kagome looked down, hoping for dear life it wouldn't be her. "Hmm…Higurashi. You're looking quiet disoriented and incompetent as always…you and your mutt are up next."

Kagome swallowed hard and got up after Inuyasha, who preferred to take his anger out on the cat later, in the parking lot, with her car. The two arranged themselves in the front of class, facing one another like everyone else had done before them, and when Kagome wasn't responding, Inuyasha took the initiative and took out a crumbled piece of paper form his school uniform's pocket.

He didn't expect to be nervous, but Kagome hadn't looked at him for a while now, and her staring at the floor made things some what uncomfortable. He opened the note and recalled the moment he had asked for Miroku's help to get the project done. _'A lady always likes a good piece of literature'_, he had said. _'Why don't you give poetry a chance?'_

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, trying not to shake as much as he held his poem upright. This was it. He had spent all night on this, and was not about to give up. _So here goes…_

"_Um…R-roses are red…"_ Kagome looked up, forgetting about what a disaster she'd be making in a moment, surprised to hear he had actually written a poem—for her!

"_Violets are blue…"_ Sure, it wasn't original, but it was the sweetest thing she could ever expect, coming from him.

"_Sugar is sweet…"_ by now some guys in the class were chuckling softly, the girls all going in awe.

"…_And revenge is too."_ Suddenly Inuyasha didn't seem like the poetic kind. Oh well… Kagome's head slumped down in surrender, her hopes of him having actual good thoughts about her going down the drain.

But after a split second, Inuyasha gave into the original words that Miroku had told him to say, and he said as softly as he could, "Oh…_and you're pretty nice, too."_ No one heard him except Kagome and, at the far back of the room, a certain demon lord. If he were another he'd rolled his eyes at the nonsense his younger brother had gotten himself into, taking the assignment as serious as he had did. Boy did he wish they weren't blood related.

Kagome instantly lifted her head back up, curious if he had just said that. Seeing his face which was to the side and a little blush coming up to his cheeks told her she wasn't to get a reassurance form him, but that that was enough of a sign to be glad that he was really a good guy underneath it all.

"That's…very 'good', hanyou…now, let's get it going, hmm, Higurashi?" Prof, Mankle suggested, all but moved by the poem.

Kagome took out the red pouch and opened it slowly, trying to figure out what to say to Inuyasha that was convincingly enough for him to buy it as a real gift. As her partner looked on curiously to what she was going to do, no one but Sesshomaru smelled the presence of an unexpected visitor that stood on the other side of the room's front door, whose mouth moved silently but with velocity. He couldn't help but wonder just what that one eyed principal of his was up to now.

Just as the bag had been fully opened and Kagome had lost all hopes of getting away with something, the beads magically floated out of the bag, to everyone's amazement, and suddenly jolted toward Inuyasha's neck, creating a circle of lights. Kagome kept blinking, confused as to what she had just done, but Inuyasha suddenly felt attacked and started pulling on the beads.

"Hey! What is this!" As much as he could try, he pulled and yanked, but nothing was coming off. "Kagome! What did you do to me!"

Kagome was at a loss for words. What could she do? "I said, get this damn thing of me, wench!" But surely that was enough to get her thinking about something, though.

"Don't call me names! I don't know what happened!"

"Cute," interrupted Mankle, "but I'm ceasing to be amused. Sit down, the both of you," she said dully.

"Ack! Get this thing off me! Its—argh!" Inuyasha kept fighting with it, and soon the light began burning his fingers a bit, which didn't look good.

"_The incantation, Kagome, say the incantation! I believe in ye—your soul knows what to say!"_

"Huh?" Thanks to his super hearing Inuyasha too recognized the voice that seemed to come from behind the door. He growled, "Old hag! What are you trying to pull off this time! I swear I'll kill you if you ever--"

"I said, stop calling me names! You're a jerk, Inuyasha, a first-class jerk! And if you think that for one minute I'm going to--"

"I wasn't talking to you, wench, so just shut up! I've had it with your loud mouth! Your stupid voice still rings in my ears!"

With all the commotion, everyone failed to notice that Inuyasha was in fact in trouble.

"_Kagome! Ye must say the words now, before the beads of subjugation keep working their powers on Inuyasha and completely destroy him!"_

"_What?"_ Inuyasha screamed, scared for his life now, still hearing the voice in his head.

"If you didn't hear me the first time, than I'll say it again!" Kagome stomped her foot on the ground and decided to use her most favorite and often used offense.

"Bad dog, bad dog!_ Sit boy!" _What happened next was a mixture between a light beam and a very confused hanyou.

_Thwump!_

Inuyasha, meet floor. Floor, Inuyasha.

The room went dead-silent. Kagome, whose finger was still pointing at the hanyou, began to shake. What kind of witch had she become!

Kaede smirked in the hallway. _"That's my girl…"_ She proceeded to hide for a bit, looking on to what would happen next. She knew the pair would be coming for answers soon enough.

Sesshomaru had his eyes wide in surprise and was left pondering a million things in his head, speechless. If only there were a camera around to take this priceless moment...

Two pictures: one of him, wide-eyed, and one of his flat-faced sibling. Wonder how much they'd sell on E-bay?

Mankle's jaw fell open. "Oh my…" After a while, she noticed she'd actually want one of those necklaces for herself as well. She wondered where the girl had got it from.

"_Uh,"_ Kagome shivered. _"S-sorry…?"_

At that, Inuyasha, who'd been kissing dirt for the past ten seconds now, stood up with effort after his ear twitched upon hearing the wench's voice. As soon as he did, though, he felt like regaining lost time and knew that an insult was in order.

"Wha—? What in _all the hells_…?" He grabbed the necklace that had formed around his neck and attempted at prying it off again. "Grr… Kagome! What did you do to me! Answer me…This isn't funny, you know!"

"I…I," Kagome barely rambled.

"Nice_…nice,"_ Mankle voiced. "This must be my favorite gift as of yet." She smirked, licking her lips. "_Meow_… To have your husband tied to a leash…hmm…very interesting," she pointed out, before laughing maniacally. The students joined her all one-by-one, which irritated the hanyou.

"Grr! It's not funny! Take this thing off, will you, wench!"

"I said, stop calling me _wench_, you dog!"

"And to think," Mankle managed to say between breaths while whipping a tear from her eye, "that you just commanded him like any other owner would to their a dog and he obeyed! _Meow_… That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen! To think that a demon dog can be at the mercy of a human girl!"

That's it. This had gone too far! "Kagome, you take this off me or I'll--"

"Sit boy," she said simply, and he went down again as the beam of light seemed to choke him with its intensity.

Thwump!

Kagome held an innocent yet curious finger to her lips. _Hey…this is kind of fun…_

That got the students laughing even louder and, as if by perfect timing, the bell rang and before you knew it, all the students got up from their desks and ran out the door, some mistakenly stepping on Inuyasha, him complaining every time some one ran over him. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Sesshomaru walked past his brother out the door, thinking it was beneath him to go so low as to step on him himself, since that was a job only meant for Jaken. Still, he just _had_ to say something, seeing Inuyasha eatin' dirt and all.

"Bone appetite, half breed."

Making his way through the hallway, he heard the voice of the last person he ever wanted to hear again. "Sesshomaru! Uh—I mean, Lord Sesshomaru!" Len got to him sooner than he'd hoped, before he even had a chance to find a way of evading her without raising suspicions about him running away from a human, and he silently grunted, trying his best to restrain from drilling his poison nails into Len's stomach as she came to his side, panting. She spoke looking up at his tall stature as they both walked, side to side.

"Since we didn't have time for our exchange in the Show and Tell, I hoped to give you this before you left."

Sesshomaru stopped instinctively and looked down at the medium-sized bowl she was showing him in her hands, and didn't have to wait till she spoke again to know what it was. "It's a special cake my mom used to make all the time for my dad…" He noticed her voice held a slight mixture of sadness and loss to it, with a weak attempt at covering it up with a hearty smile she had on her face. He didn't give it much thought, though, and just started walking away without saying a word.

Len looked on sadly as he disappeared into the crowd, feeling rejected. _"You…don't…like…cake…?"_ she sniffed. Meep appeared behind her neck and tried to comfort her with a screech.

"Meep!"

B-bump.

Len looked at her sword, which was strapped on her back from a belt, feeling it having pulsed for some reason. "What is it, Keiper?" she called to it.

_Kill._

_Kill…_

She winced and grabbed her stomach, suddenly feeling the same unnerving and dreadful sensation in her insides that she'd always feel at that time; and Meep, who also felt it, began screeching in her ear, concerned for his master.

_Kill…_

Len decided to walk as fast as she could back to her classroom, where she found Inuyasha whipping off all the shoe-print stains on his clean uniform, yelling at Kagome for what she had done, but receiving another 'sit' from her who had, by now, recognized the connection between the command and making Inuyasha fall flat on his face, believing it to be fun for some reason.

"Um…do you think Inuyasha can give this to Sesshomaru when he gets home? I kind of have an emergency…"

Kagome grabbed the box that Len gave her without replying an answer and saw her run away somewhere, clenching her stomach, throwing back a weak 'thank you'. Dumbfounded, Kagome looked around the box but kept from opening it, knowing all-too-well what her curiosity had gotten her into last time with the rings and all.

Inuyasha muffled another complain from under him and, standing up as slowly as he could as to try to avoid any further aching, was pulled down on the floor again as Kagome tried another 'sit' just for kicks. She had to confirm her hypothesis about it and, proving herself right, she sat Len's box down to go and help Inuyasha get up for once, but not before catching the principle, Kaede, walking down the hall from the corner of her eye.

---------------------------------------

Read and Review, please!


	13. Love Stinks

Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams do I own Inuyasha. That's how pathetic it gets.

---------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Love Stinks**

Miroku tagged along miserably behind Sango through the carnival equipment and booth preparations. When he'd think his chores were done, she'd find him another and even more challenging one for him to do. He groaned, exhausted.

"Oh, come on, Miroku. Don't tell me you're tired already?" Sango asked, not really caring for a reply. Her carnival preparations had progressed tremendously, and she owed it all to the monk's help.

"If we finish early, we could go out and share a_ shake_," she encouraged. That turned a light bulb inside the monk's head, and he instantly ran off to help anyone in need, desperately. Sango laughed. _Works every time._

_And maybe he'd be willing to do a disappearing act, too, _she thought.

In her path, first she saluted the thunder brothers and sister, who were in charge of the kissing booth, to her dismay. Yura of the Hair had claim over the deadly jungle gym obstacle course, while Rin, to her surprise, had managed to per sway Jaken into a frog-tossing competition. She laughed, remembering why it was Sesshomaru had less time these days to tend to his little ward. He was too caught up in homework with Len.

Walking up to the mirror forest, she called out for Kanna and kept as far away from the little girl as possible, just in case she got any ideas. Kanna came out, all in white as always, and filled the slayer in on the details that still needed tending at her booth.

Meanwhile, Kagome and a very unhappy hanyou walked side by side in one of the school's halls, looking over their list of things to do for their class.

"Hmm," Kagome eyed the list. "'Honeymoon', check… 'cooking', check…uh…'pet'…."

Inuyasha keh'd and held up a dishonored Myoga who was tied to a flea leash. "Check," he grunted.

"'Have tradition'. Uh…what does she mean by that?" Prof. Mankle obviously laid no expense in making their miserable lives even more miserable.

"What? That too?" Inuyasha barked. "What's next? A baby!"

Kagome muffled his mouth with her hands. "Shh! Don't give her any ideas!"

Myoga, still dangling by his neck from the leash that was caught in his master's claws, thought he could give them both a clue. "Well, if I may say so," the two teens nodded and gave him their full attention. "Ahem. A couple's tradition. What lovers do every once and a while; you know, like when celebrating their anniversaries. They might agree to go some place special to them on a special date each year, or exchange gifts instead. It's a very important and touching idea that keeps their lives in touch with one-another."

Kagome smiled at Myoga's speech. Surely he too was a romantic, like her. On the other hand, Inuyasha was ready to barf.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as it isn't mushy or anything."

Kagome's grin faded. "Oh, why do you have to be so grumpy and uncaring all the times? I think that this tradition thing is great! But what could we do?"

"I dunno. You figure something out. I'm going to get some lunch." Kagome sighed. Why did everything somehow end as her task? "Oh, and," Inuyasha looked back as he walked towards the cafeteria, "walk our 'pet', won't you?" He threw Myoga over to her, which she caught instinctively. Again, she was left to do all the work. Lucky her.

Myoga jumped to her shoulder as she was left in her thoughts, and suggested, "Well, if it's lunch time already then I think it's your responsibility in feeding your flea, Kagome." He made his way over to her neck and barely laid a foot on it as a hand came and smacked him dead, leaving him to flutter to the ground like a piece of paper.

"It's dog food for you, flea," she said nonchalantly, to his dismay.

---------------------------------------

The group had joined for lunch, but Sango was the last to make it, practically falling on her seat once she arrived at their usual table. "I'm pooped," she made out exhausted.

"Dear Sango, I have brought you a meal," smiled Miroku thoughtfully, handing her a tray of food.

"Thanks Miroku."

"Wow. It's _that_ tiring, huh?"

Sango sighed, grunting. "You won't believe all the mess I have to put myself into everyday, Kagome. Its pure torture. If it weren't for Miroku's help, I wouldn't know what to do."

Miroku beamed with pride at helping out his unofficial girlfriend. Surely every girl was impressed by a handy man.

Sango eyed him up and down. He was too giddy. "_Down,_ boy," the slayer ordered.

"Well, what are you going to use the chicken suit for, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, hoping the conversation didn't end up making him have to wear it again, for some reason.

"I don't know and frankly, I don't know what to do anymore! I give up!" The slayer buried her face in her folded hands on the table. She was going insane!

"Awe, poor Sango," Shippo commented, hopping to her side and patting her on the shoulder.

Kagome tried to cheer her up. "Well, at least you don't take Prof. Mankle's class, Sango, or you might of ended up having to go through this stupid assignment with a guy as well."

"Oh, I don't think that would've been too bad," Miroku pointed out, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well what if your _'wife'_," Inuyasha said, distaste running on the last word, "could make you hit the ground every time she said 'sit', for some supposed unknown reason."

"I said I was sorry!" screamed Kagome. "Geez! How many times do I have to tell you that! I don't have the slightest clue why it happens, so stop getting all in my face about it!"

The hanyou growled, taking his anger out on her, just knowing she must be behind all this, making him look like a fool in front of everyone for her own amusement.

"Oh yeah! Then how can you explain the beads attacking me and the necklace around my neck that won't come off, huh! Don't tell me you don't know about them too, wench!"

Kagome joined him, spreading her hands on the table, yelling at him face to face. "I told you already I don't know what happened! Kaede gave me those beads and somehow they just…came alive, or something! I didn't' do anything!"

"Kaede _sure_ is weird," noted in Shippo. "She's always lurking around the school, doing things." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "If you ask me, she's always up to something, but no one knows what. And," he huddled his teen friends closer to him, as if saying a hidden secret, "they say that Totosai somehow has something to with all that she does." He shivered at the thought of the two teachers being an 'item'.

"Well," Inuyasha assured, "then I have a bone to pick with the old hag."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily, "stop calling people names and just _sit_ down already." She barely made it through the sentence before light flashed and the hanyou was hitting the floor face-first.

"Oops. Sorry, Inuyasha," remarked a very apologetic wife, towering over him. "I-It was an accident. Really!"

-------------------------------------

He was glad to be finally home, throwing himself on the sofa in exhaustion. Who knew school could be so hard! It had been easy until now, but recently being with Kagome all the time made him feel strange.

"Hungry, _brother?"_ That implication was a have-you-been-sat-by-that-human-again-and-eaten-dirt question.

Inuyasha scowled. He didn't need this tonight.

"Well, Sesshomaru, that depends; are you willing to share that pastry with me? I'm_ still_ hungry." That's it. Start the hard offense.

Sesshomaru merely continued looking at his book from his favorite chair. He rarely wasted his precious sight on his sibling, so why start now? He was bothering him enough as it was, breathing his air. The living room wasn't big enough to hold the two of them.

"Well?" Inuyasha insisted, perhaps believing he'd be getting a real answer from him anytime soon.

"Well _what?"_ Sesshomaru wanted him to shut up and leave already. He knew he wanted something.

Inuyasha stared intently in his brother's eyes, his mind elsewhere. "Have you at least opened the box yet?"

Curiously, he wanted to know if the lord had actually tasted whatever that human who was 'betrothed' to him had concocted up. Yeah right. Like she could cook. He'd found that out while on those weird tasks his teacher had given him. He wasn't stupid enough to taste her cooking.

"No." A clear sign to 'bug off or I'm _really_ going to kill you'.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to lie on the sofa once again, leaving his left leg to sway consistently to the side, barely touching the floor.

"Well, why don't you, then?"

That's it! Where was Tokijin when you needed it! "What is it you _want?"_ His older-brotherly eyes gleamed at him through his glasses, wishing he had the power of laser beam.

Inuyasha continued to stare at the ceiling. "Why don't you just taste it? I bet she worked hard on it for you."

Since when did he care for what he ever did? _"What?"_

Inuyasha turned his body just enough to face him. "Well, I mean, Len isn't all-that and she's weird at times and all…" Okay. So that wasn't helping him. "But girls are like that, ya know? They do a lot of unreasonable stuff that no one ever understands, and seem to enjoy them."

Sesshomaru barely blinked. Was he serious? _"Your point is?"_ He was obviously losing the patience he didn't have already.

"My point is," answered Inuyasha, feeling smart all of a sudden, "that you should at least have thanked her or something. She's always bummed out about something, and now it's just pitiful the way she's always so gloomy. I bet that if you were nice to her, just a little, she'd be less sulky all day." He opened an eye to see his brother's reaction.

He had left.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew that wouldn't have worked. He had told Kagome that but _no,_ she wouldn't listen. She just had to insist he just 'try' and convince his brother into being 'nice'. "Feh." Yeah, like_ that_ was going to happen.

He sat up and stared down at his bare feet for a while, the words he had just said out loud repeating over and over again in his head. Kagome had told him to say those words. And Myoga had spoken to him about them before returning home.

_She was telling him something_, he thought. _Girls like it when someone is 'nice' to them._

He sighed and went up to his room, mind locked on going straight toward a special box he held under his grand bed. Not like he had thousands of more places to put it in, since he lived in a mansion, but he liked being old-school.

He ducked under the mattress and took it out. He opened it up, eyes gleaming softly when he saw what it was he had wanted to see.

He lifted it up, the light reflecting off it brilliantly as he turned it on all sides, making sure it was still the same trinket he had last seen it as. Beautiful, important. He looked over at a clock.

Good. There was still time…

---------------------------------

Kagome brushed her hair softly, humming a sweet tune as she prepared herself for a good night's rest, happily in her chair. He mother came to check up on her one last time before saying goodbye, kissing her tenderly on her forehead.

"Now, don't stay up too long, you here?" Kagome nodded, smiling back.

"Okay, mama." The door shut quietly after that. Kagome yawned and began tucking herself under her sheets, ready for a goodnight's sleep. She had turned off her night stand lamp when she heard a light tap on her window.

Her eyes shot open, thinking of what it could be. But after a while she closed them again, thinking it to be a branch or something.

Her eyes bolted open again. The noise had come back, this time, a bit louder. A few seconds later, she told herself the third knock against her window was no coincidence. Some one must be throwing something against it.

Not turning on the lights as if it could warn her window-tapper of her getting up, she opened her window to see just who or what it was, but not before having to doge another fast-flying object directed towards her. She looked at her bedroom floor to find that it was a small pebble which had clinked against the flooring.

She looked outside to see Inuyasha on the lawn in position to strike at her again. "Inuyasha! Wait! What are you _doing?"_

Inuyasha stopped mid-swing, almost losing his balance. He had been caught red-handed by the girl, the bigger rock falling from his hand miserably.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome tried to whisper as loud as she could, as if her prior screams hadn't been enough to wake her family up already.

"I need to talk to you." His golden orbs gleamed in the dark like two cat eyes up at Kagome, who didn't find his presence at the base of her house odd.

"Can I come up?" His ear twitched.

Kagome didn't know what to say. He'd catch her off guard. She'd never had a Romeo come to her window before.

"Forget it, I'mcoming up." Before she could reply to that Inuyasha had leaped onto the roof next to her window, staring at her as if awaiting her permission to come in. She had jumped back, surprised from his decision, but understood his silence and thought of what to say.

"Uh…c-come in?" He ducked as not to hit his head on the window frame, getting in one leg at a time.

"So...are there any lights in here?" he asked as soon as he was settled in. Kagome turned on the lights in her room, wondering what was wrong. For him to come all the way to her house like that at this time and hour, she must be the only person to have something he desperately wanted.

"W-what are you doing here?" That was an obvious question to ask.

Inuyasha stopped roaming the pink room with his sight curiously and looked to the side, as if his words decided to betray him for a moment. He hadn't changed from his haori yet, so Kagome assumed he had yet to return home, or had just come from there in a hurry.

Silence rained in the room for what seemed like minutes, until he suddenly shifted a little, most likely waiting for her to begin conversation.

That gave her the signal to ask what it was that had been bugging her all this time. "How did you know where I lived!" It came out more of a surprise than anything.

He looked up at her, the question had never been expected. "I…followed your scent…"

She looked at him; he was telling the truth. But the reminder on how impeccable his smell was began to disturb her a little.

"Well, then why didn't you just call if you wanted to talk? Why didn't you knock like everyone else does?" He seemed to not like that second comment.

"Keh. I just came to bring you this." He stretched out his palm, releasing its contents into her own open hand before he ever regretted doing it. He folded his arms inside his sleeves and looked away quickly, a slight blush coming on his cheeks.

Kagome looked down at what she held; it was a light pink jewel fragment that dangled from a silver necklace. Her mouth opened slightly, not knowing what to expect or say from it.

"It's a necklace that belonged to my mother," he began, still looking to the side. Kagome lifted her head to him. "Father gave it to her once. It's a replica of the last Shikon Jewel fragment that's supposed to bring the wearer good fortune, as in the legend."

Kagome looked at it again, this time as it sparkled hundreds of pinkish rays all over the walls and across the boy's figure. "It's very precious to me, so don't lose it, okay?" This time he was facing her. Kagome looked at him warmly and nodded, knowing she'd ruin the moment by asking why he was doing it. His diseased mother was involved; she couldn't ask about her straight forward. He loved her a lot.

"Well, you can only have it until the Shikon Carnival, alright? By then I'll have to take it back." Inuyasha turned to the window and climbed out of it, ready to jump down.

"Inuyasha, wait!" He looked back to her as she made her way to the window herself. She poked her head out of it, looking at him all over, as if thinking about something.

"You did this because of our assignment, right? The 'tradition' thing we were supposed to do?" Inuyasha simply nodded. It looked like he was desperate of getting out of there as soon as he could.

"Well," Kagome continued, moving a tad bit closer to him, "I'm not sure if it would count as 'tradition' or anything, but I still have to give you something in return."

Inuyasha looked on speechless as he saw her move closer to him, feeling a small, chaste peck on his right cheek. He touched it as soon as she backed away.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, making him blush deeper. He'd never seen her smile like that before, and he wasn't completely sure why she'd done any of what she'd just done.

He swiftly turned away, jumping off the roof and landing neatly on the ground underneath. He looked back up at her who apparently hadn't stopped smiling still, and made his away down the street again, running back to his own home. Kagome watched him go and closed the window once he was out of sight.

She picked up the shard and stared into it, thinking over how she had willed herself daring enough to pull that kiss off as she looked the Jewel over. This was expensive. _Very_ expensive. Thank goodness he hadn't been angered by the small thank-you, she thought, and left when he did or she'd become as red as he was. She read aloud the words imbedded into the glass before turning off the lights again.

"_To my Izayoi…"_

---------------------------------

Next week at school Kagura walked up to her cousin's favorite hiding place, knocked on the door in code, and came in once he let her enter.

"Naraku, we need to get a better hideout than this. It's got bad decor, not to mention it's a bit…dark."

Naraku's eyes gleamed at her from a dark corner. He chuckled. "Just the way I like it." He made a sound that resembled that of throwing a book down. "Now, have you made that order yet?" Kagura put a hand in her pocket and threw him a little piece of paper she had taken out. Naraku read it and Kagura just knew that he was smirking once he knew what it was.

"It's the receipt, whatever that is." She had ordered boxes and boxes of who knew what and hadn't received a reply from him about what he was planning. "I even got that special where they send everything by express mail." Naraku sounded pleased so she turned to leave and when she put a hand to the door, she asked, "Say, you never do tell me what book it is you read."

Naraku seemed to get angry and defensive at her comment but answered anyway. "It's nothing you need to know." Kagura knew he was hiding something from her, but what exactly, she didn't know. Closing the door behind her she was determined to find out what, sooner than later.

Next came in Kohaku followed by Kanna, both holding the first of many big, brown boxes in their hands. They sat them down on a table and Naraku walked over to them, eyeing them hungrily. He read the imprint on one box.

"'_Bundles of Love'_. Kohaku, Kanna? You have done well." His silky, conniving voice trailed off as the two kids thought it was their cue to leave, leaving the mad man alone with his awkward pass times. They left, closing the door behind them.

------------------------------

Professor Mankle, every hanyou's favorite cat demon teacher, snickered wickedly as she looked every student in the eye, as if knowing something they didn't know. "I have _grrreat _news, my little kiddies. Today will be the day that we really take this year's lessons to heart," she trailed off and started laughing to herself, which made everyone in the room rather uncomfortable.

Kagome sunk into her chair. _Man. What could be worse than learning how to knit, giving guys facials, or sticking utensils inside rotten corpses, just to see what dead guts look like?_ She almost got nauseous thinking about that last one.

Kikyo, on the other hand, was kind of looking forward to it. "I wonder what interesting things we'll do next. This year's class is a lot better than last year's. That fetus documentary was splendid!"

Kagome looked to her right at her, remembering how the teacher had made them sit through hours of film, ranging from every stage in one's growth, including puberty, adulthood, flirting, mating—in PG 13 rating, of course—and last but not least, birth. Yes, actual child birth; the screaming, sweaty and painful part of it. She groaned.

"Is something the matter, miss 'I'm a priestess, so shoot me'?" Kagome jumped up in her seat, startled by her teacher's comment. She had to remind herself every now and then that all her tutors had excellent hearing, not to mention had higher senses than all the humans. "Do you have something you would like to share with the class? Because that grunt you just made seemed like you had something on your mind." Kagome got red, since everyone was staring at her now. Some of the kids, even chuckling.

"Well then, I think I have my first volunteer. Come here, Kagome." The teacher stretched out her claw to her and signaled the girl to walk to the front of the classroom, which she did, embarrassed. Mrs. Mankle smiled and held Kagome's shoulders once she got in front of her, and Kagome kept a very close eye to where those nails of hers pointed at.

"Now. Does anyone know what this week's assignment is? Anyone?" Mrs. Mankle squeezed Kagome's shoulders as she said this, which made her wince, but no one seemed to raise a hand. "Now, don't everyone raise their hand all at the same time, now," the professor insisted, receiving a reply from a demon bird from the back of the room. "Yes, dear?"

"Um...I uh," the red bird fidgeted. "Uh…c-cooking lessons, maybe?"

The teacher smiled warmly. "Oh, well, that's close, but no cigar. Now, anyone else?" A cricket was heard chirping and that made a vein pop on her forehead. Kagome's shoulders were in danger, now.

"Grr…I said, no chirping in class, you nimrod!" Prof. Mankle slashed out toward one of the front desks and in a blink of an eye, one less cricket was left enrolled in the school. Most of the students fell sorry for him, but he should have known better than to chirp like that—in her class.

Prof. Mankle licked the gooey green slime off her claws. _"Meow._ Now, anyone else think this is funny?"

Just then, as if on cue, a snooze bubble popped audible enough for everyone to hear, and all eyes turned to look at Inuyasha's desk who, at the time, was fast asleep. His face lay in his arms on his desk, hidden, and his back lifted and fell with his short, dreamy breaths, his right ear twitching every now and then.

The room fell silent as the Prof. lurked around him, like a shark to a broken-legged surfer, and all watched as she took out her ruler and slapped it on his desk, making him jump up immediately.

"Wha-- what's going on?" he asked, still a little dazed. Sesshomaru, in the far back corner of the room, rested his head on a finger and almost sighed, disturbed at his younger brother's impertinence. When Inuyasha quickly got the cat's scent, he said dully, "Oh. It's _you."_

Prof Mankle bared her teeth in a growl and closed her eyes, more than annoyed. "Why you—" she thought of clawing him to death when she remembered there were far more worse things than death—well, dead-dead, anyways, if you know what I mean.

She grinned, almost too nicely. "Inuyasha, my favorite _half breed_ student." Half her sentence was kind and gentle-like, the other half (the part concerning the half-breed remark) was done between clenched teeth. She handed him her claw. "Would you care to be my second victim—I mean, volunteer?"

Inuyasha just knew something was up but he knew he had to accept if he wanted to get her off his back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He got up from his desk with arms folded in front, and by now he wished he had his haori on instead of his school clothes so he could hide his angry fists in them. Pouting, he stood next to Kagome, and looked at her from the corner of his eye, wondering just what was awaiting them. But he knew that if it involved Kagome, it couldn't be good. He feh'd at her, for old time's sakes. Kagome cared less about his attitude and concentrated more on what they would have to do.

"Ladies and demons, I give you…Family number 'one'."

Kagome did a double take, thinking she heard wrong, while Inuyasha brought down his hands and opened his eyes in bewilderment. Both had a surprise and confused look in their faces and replied at the same time, "Huh?" The students kept silent.

Prof. Mankle smirked now, cockily. "I've been waiting for this day ever since day one with the ring assignment, _meow_!" She walked over to the two and stood behind them, hugging them both with her arms, bringing them together. They looked like triplets, the way they were squished together.

"Now that we've finally covered the 'important' material that would lead us to the miracle of life and _yatta, yatta, yatta_ that birth—kami forbid—brings and everything was brought to you by means of tape, we are now ready to take this class head-on and, dare I say it—oh kami I've been _dying_ to say this—get physical."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and it wasn't hard to do, since they were literally cheek to cheek, and were left without words.

"Ah, the beautiful sound of the church bells! The rice in the air! The wonderful taste of wedding cake!" She stopped dramatizing her statement to poke her head in between that of the two victims. "And not to mention…the honey moon," she finished her slick sentence with the sexiest meow any student had ever heard from her in the years they studied with the cat demon. She threw in a little purr and a swish of her tail to emphasize her sweet taste of victory over all the years she had to put up with Inuyasha.

"But nothing could compare to this!" She searched inside the box on her desk, pulling out what could only be explained as a small, brown flour bag with a plastic, infant's head on top.

"Welcome to parenthood, my kitties…"

------------------------------

Read and review! XD


	14. Bundles of Love

Disclaimer: There's only so many ways I can say this…I do not, I repeat, _do not_ own Inuyasha. Sigh.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Bundles of Love**

"You mean you guys have tuh' play mommy and daddy now?" Shippo looked up at Kagome who was squeezing the hell out of the little pup in her hands while squealing, a foot in the air.

"Isn't he just adorable?" She twirled around and threw the babe in the air with joy, and held out her hands to catch it again. After a few seconds, though, she realized it was never coming down, so she opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha had caught it and was about to behead it with a clawed finger.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Everyone looked on as there was a familiar flash of light and then a thud as the hanyou hit the lunchroom floor. Kagome caught her infant just in time.

The inu growled, lifting his head up as he yelled to her with a fist. "Stop doing that, wench!"

Kagome kept cradling the child in her arms as she said, "Sit boy," not even looking back at her poor excuse of a husband. Again, another _thud!_

Miroku put a hand to his chin, looking down at the hanyou nodding. "Now I know what he meant by this whole 'marriage' business being so much hard work."

"It wouldn't be if he hadn't tried to kill his son, Miroku," Sango eyed the mutt wearily.

"Why would he want to do that?" Shippo studied the plastic face tied to a brown bag in his hands, turning it on all sides. "They look pretty harmless to me."

"He's just moody because of our assignment, Shippo. Frankly _every _guy in our class was hesitant in doing it," Kagome sighed. "It's been a week and they're _still _temperamental about it."

"A girl's always in touch with her nurturing side, so it's obvious that the women had no problem with the toy, Kagome."

Kagome took back the baby from Sango who'd had him just then. "Don't call him that! He might hear you." She stroked the babe's head, cooing to him preciously. "Isn't that right, _Inu Jr.?"_

"Inu Jr.!" Everyone seemed to cry at the same time, either startled by the name, or by the girl's freakish attachment to her experiment.

"How do you even know if it's a _boy_, Kagome?" Shippo was first to ask, even though it wasn't the question dangling in everyone's heads at the moment.

"_Mama," _it suddenly voiced. Kagome laid the babe on the table to rest and it giggled as she took off its diaper. The group huddled together to see what would happened next and soon the infant started leaking yellowy liquid from its underside in an arched form. They were left sweat dropping as Inuyasha finally stood up from the ground.

"Feh. All the boys do that." He looked menacingly at his pup from the corner of his eye. Kagome noticed this and she grabbed him into her hands, ignoring the father's rough attitude, suggesting that this creature wasn't even his.

"Now, Inu Jr., we have to change you quickly before you get a rash…" She sung to it as she walked away to the girl's bathroom. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She gives more attention to that...that…_thing_ more than she does me!" He growled jealously, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. All mothers tend to pay more attention to their first born than their mates," Sango cleared. "You just have to be patient. In fact, you can _get into_ the roll of playing 'daddy' and actually _help her out_ in taking care of him." She stretched her luck at trying to get the lazy demon in doing his assignments for once.

"Feh! I don't need to get 'touchy' with that thing. It's the woman's job to take care of it." He closed his eyes, finalizing his little speech and failed to realize that someone had come back…

"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered near his ear, more so that no one else could hear him. "I suggest you run, _now."_ Before Inuyasha could figure out why, he heard the unmistakable voice of the mother of his son again.

"Inuyasha." He froze, gulping. "Sit boy!" Thud! Kagome had come back to get a few things she'd forgotten and found that someone _still_ hadn't learned his lesson. She wasn't going to go through another assignment alone again.

Suddenly a cel phone rang and everyone not eating dirt felt inside their pockets.

"I got it. It's mine," Sango waved her cel as the others all put theirs back away. She talked into it quietly until she noticed who it was that was calling. Soon enough everyone staring at her had to cover their ears and wince.

"What! I thought I said no _'Bobbing for Heads'_! Geez! What do I have t do to get _through_ to you people!" She growled and grabbed Miroku's wrist and hauled him behind her towards the door, ignoring his complaints. "I'm not done with you yet, monk, the fait of the Carnival depends on us!"

Kagome watched as the two left and would have laughed at the sight if her ears weren't still ringing. Noticing that Shippo had disappeared somewhere too, she looked at Inuyasha who was struggling to stand up from the floor, one claw on the table at a time.

"Stop…doing…that…wench…" The girl would have yelled at him again for the reference, but thought she might actually kill him one of these days from the falls, so she went easier on him.

"I'm not 'wench', I'm Ka-go-me, you got that? And don't you think you're getting off on this assignment, either, or I'll tell the professor on you." Inuyasha feh'd like he could care less, especially if it meant Mankle. But her next comment got his attention. "You _know_ these things have chips in 'em that tell you how much time the kid's been with his parents, don't you?"

The hanyou immediately looked up once he registered the information. That meant that Mankle would know if he bailed out on his duty of spending some 'quality time' with it as any other parent should with their child and he would definitely get a bad grade. Just another recent little detail the students wearing their super-glued wedding rings learned about. Technology these days made it so easy to make everyone miserable to no ends sometimes. The rings were not only connected to their 'mates' now, but to their 'new born' as well. Meaning the Cat would get bad feedback if the technologies didn't meet one another and exchange information every so often, depending on how the students treated their babes.

Inuyasha cursed his luck. Getting a bad grade was never a good thing. Not that his father wasn't alive to reprimand him, but Sesshomaru most likely would. If not for his future's well fare and education (which it never was), but for the fact that he had his family's reputation to keep up. Having the son of the well-renowned Inu no Taisho get kicked out of school was embarrassing enough and harmful for business still running. And Sesshomaru would make sure he'd feel the pain if and whenever he did something less than perfect-- the_ hard_ way.

Inuyasha gulped and immediately sat down next to his wife. He laughed nervously and picked up his infant from her arms. "That won't be necessary, Kagome. I'll be a good father to my little pup!" He stared into the boy's plastic head. Kagome did a double take upon hearing the last word.

'_Pup'? Did he just say 'pup'? Wow…he really _is_ taking this thing seriously…_ She blushed, the thought never coming up before. He was a descendent of inu-youkai, meaning of the dog kind, so it was relative to name their children…'pup's…She blushed a deeper red. _Their children would be puppies. _It was almost…funny, but no more than it was…cute and adorable. The thought of them two actually having babies together like that was overwhelming.

"Uh…Kagome? What's wrong with you?"

The girl snapped back to reality, seeing Inuyasha staring at her like she was loosing it. Had he known what she was thinking at the moment, she would never see him again, thinking she was a freak. That thought too made her blush. She really did like him after all…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha had a mixture of curiosity and a little discomfort on his face, now that she was as red as a tomato. Kagome could only think of one thing to do in a situation like this to make it go away…

She closed her eyes tight and lifted her head out of instinct. "Sit Boy!"

--------------------------------

Sesshomaru, not as far across the lunchroom as he'd hope to be, heard the fourth crash as of the lunch break. He didn't smirk from his brother's pain, since it had become so common now. He just took out a pencil and made another check under the 'Sit Boy Commands So Far' list on the end page of the book he was currently reading.

"Houston, we have Hanyou Down. I repeat, we have_ Hanyou Down_." He smirked at that. There were so many puns he could make up for that lone subjugation spell, it was hilarious.

"Hi, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He frowned again. Surely this wasn't going to be his day. In fact, he wouldn't _have _a 'day' until these silly assignments of Prof. Mankle were over. He tried his best to regulate his breathing, trying to hide his discomfort as that noisy wife of his came to his table holding a bundle in one arm and a tray of food in the other, Meep on her shoulder.

Len looked at him for a moment, smiling, but sat down in front of his lone table without waiting for a jester to join him. She knew he would never do such a thing. "May I please eat with you?"

"No." His voice was slick and smooth, signs of anger evident.

Len laughed nervously. "Of course!" She laid their babe on the table and began taking out its bottle, along with Meep's food. No one really ever saw the demon lord eat in his table, but she thought she could join him in whatever he was doing anyway.

"_What are you doing?"_ He asked slightly stoic. Len looked up at him. She knew he was an inch from killing her for invading his privacy. No one sat in his table, ever. Too bad he had to put up with her, if he wanted to keep a good grade.

"Well, we need to spend time together. You know, with the baby and all. Now that we're parents we should… have to... hey! Don't leave!" Sesshomaru had already gone up and left, heading toward the exit. Good thing his back side was so attractive, she thought, because it was the one thing she'd seen most of him in their whole time together. "Uh…bye! I guess…"

Meep shrieked sadly, knowing his master had been disappointed yet once again, being turned down by that no-good inu, as he saw it. _Boy, if he were just two inches taller he'd show _him_ a lesson or two…_

"He'll listen next time…I just know it." Len contemplated the bubbling goo of food on her tray, the baby suddenly starting to cry. She fed him, handing Meep his own bowl of lizard treats, which he ate full-heartedly for a while.

After she'd finished with her doll she began eating her own lunch, until she felt the unmistakable pulse of her sword which was tied to her back beat twice. The hairs on her neck stood on end as she heard it speak to her in its husky, demonic voice.

_Kill_. Kill_. I need blood…_

"Blood…" Len's eyes went empty and Meep began calling back for her to return once she walked away with her weapon. Receiving no reply, he quickly grabbed the baby and dragged it behind him to look for help.

---------------------------------

"You know? I kind of feel bad for her…" Kagome kept swaying her own babe in her arms, staring at Len walking away, oblivious to what was happening. "Your brother should treat her better."

Inuyasha feh'd beside her, folding his arms. "Yeah. But it's not like Sesshomaru's a Good Samaritan to me, either. Ever since father died he's been an even bigger ass hole."

"Inuyasha! Don't use that language in front of Inu Jr.!" Kagome covered his otherwise make-belief ears, since it didn't have any fake ones of its own. "He's just a baby! You should know better! I won't have my son be brought up like a brat."

"But it's true! I mean, he wasn't really nice or anything before, but at least he wasn't a complete jerk. Dad dying must have cut a circuit in him or something. Ever since the burial he's been reading his eyes off! Talk about the worst thing you could do with your free time…"

"What does he read?" Kagome asked, rather fond of having inside information of the stoic demon lord at her fingertips.

"I dunno," he shrugged. _And_ I don't care."

"But you should know! I mean, you live with him! Surely you've caught at least a glimpse of one of his texts!"

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, thinking a moment. "Nope. They're just always about the inu clan and history books. Some weird stuff if you ask me. Comics are more interesting."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Well, at least she had something, even though she had no use for the info. She just liked hearing more about Inuyasha's family every once and a while. He was always so secretive of them, for some reason.

But remembering she had more important things to do, and having fed her child, she handed the pup to his father, which he took instinctively. "Look; I have to do stuff after school so I'm going to have to leave Inu Jr. In your care, okay? Take good care of him."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have to take care of him!"

"Because," Kagome sneered back, "I've been doing all the work so far and you've done nothing but complain all the time! And," she added, "If you're still looking for a better reason to take him, then I suggest you remember that you have an s--i--t collar around your neck that I can just activate whenever and how many times I want."

The hanyou growled since she was right about his slacking off—that and he didn't want to be 'sat' again. So he stayed behind as she left to her other classes, looking down at the bundle in his arm irritated.

"What are _you_ looking at?" The baby cooed back at him, laughing. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he made a face.

"Feh."

----------------------------------

Totosai looked around at all the shiny trophies in the room. He thought for a moment, putting a hand to his chin. "Is it bothering ye again, my dear, friend Totosai?"

Said demon looked to his side at his old companion. "Yes, indeed. I don't think any of this is worth it, Kaede. To think that all these children are actually—"

"Do not speak of such things here, professor," Kaede interrupted, narrowing her eyes as she spared her office a glance around. "These are dangerous times; our words can be used against us."

The professor walked closer to her desk, laying a hand on the wood. "Who do you think would be listening on us, eh? You are the only old woman here that I know of that still goes after a myth."

"It is not a myth, I assure you," Kaede threw back. Clearly she was tired of having this conversation over and over again with him. "I had a vision; and ye know better than anyone else that they always have come true."

Totosai took his hand back. "And what do your 'visions' tell you now? What will be the outcome of all this?"

Kaede sat back in her chair, sighing. "It does not teach me of such things. All I can do is wait for the signs to present themselves and hope the best for when my predictions are to appear in play."

The old man made for the door. "So you sit back and watch as hundreds of innocent lives are slaughtered, knowing how and when to prevent them, eh? What kind of miko do you set yourself out to be?"

She closed her eyes slowly, deep in thought of the things to come. "I can only pray for those souls to be spared from a horrendous pain when they shall leave this world, but cannot ignore the overall plan here, Totosai. The future of the world as we know it is at stake."

"And all this because of your belief in a Jewel of Legend?"

"_Blood shall spill, Totosai—_lots_ of it,_ _whether we will it to or not._ All that is left is to wait until the right cards are presented to us. Then we can take this into our own hands, if fate is forgiving."

"Blood, eh? Why does it _always_ have to be blood?" the old geezer looked up, scratching his head.

"Yes. And Inuyasha is still rattled about the necklace of subjugation. If he only knew what else is in store for him now…"

The man in front of her put his hand down back at his side, narrowing his eyes. "So _that's_ why you've been sneaking around, trying to hide from something—or should I say, _someone _all the time recently?It's because you don't want to confront him because _you_ were the one who bewitched him and he's out there looking for explanations, eh?"

Kaede sweat dropped and looked at the far wall. "Now, now, Totosai. Don't jump into any conclusions, now. I cannot have him asking about the spell too much; that is why I cannot put myself in a position where he can make my knowledge vulnerable to his own determination."

The old man rolled his eyes. "So you just hide and hope that he never finds you?" Kaede cleared her voice, obviously uncomfortable with the change of topic, so he asked her something more he wanted to know. "And just where are the rest of the oblivious little boogers? What part of this plan are they in now?"

"All the weapons have been handed out to their rightful owners and all souls have been accounted for. Now we wait until The Sign, which Evil is acting upon as we speak."

"Right. And the Evil's source of power shall die too in the end, aye? The poor rug rat."

Silence reined for a while and Kaede intertwined all her fingers together in a fist, closing her eyes profoundly.

"Yes. And our saviors are caught up in their teachings with our feline colleague, so there shall be no interference form them while The Sign is made."

Her counterpart raised bulging eyes towards her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," she replied, holding a 'Bundle of Love' toy of her own up from her lower drawer. "But I think they are splendid!" Smiling, she squeezed the babe and it cooed 'mama'. "Do you not think they are cute, Totosai?" The old man sighed and shook his head. She squeezed it again and laughed.

-------------------------------------

A disgruntled papa sat in his chair, trying to finish his written homework before attending to the one thing that he hated most in the world now: the innocent-looking, carefree bag of flour (he knew because he could smell it) sitting atop his dresser. He couldn't finish his work in time because every time he regained his concentration, the damn thing went ahead and giggled, popped a slob bubble, or started crying. He had had to stop twice now to keep it quiet.

He nestled in his chair again, contempt for the silence. That is until he heard the unmistakable cry again.

"Whaa! Whaa!" The inu clamped his ears on his head, trying to keep the sound out. But he couldn't, and it got worse once the infant began screeching at full volume.

"_Whaa! Ooh… Ooh…Whaa!" _Inuyasha growled, swearing to _never_ have a pup of his own. They were too smelly, noisy, and ugly as hell. He got up and walked over to it, cradling it in his arms. He'd had enough experience in one hour of its crying to know how to do it right this time, making it hush instantly.

"There, there," he comforted, "I'm here; don't cry." He rocked it in his arms and felt relieved when it closed its eyes. Being a parent was hard work!

His reward was short lived though as it started crying like mad again, for no apparent reason. "Grr... What is it you want, you bag of--!"

"Wha! Wha! Whaa!"

"Master, I don't think he likes you yelling at it."

Inuyasha looked over at Myoga, who had hopped over on his shoulder. "What, don't you think I knew that!" Minding the harsh words, the all-knowing flea suggested that the child might be hungry. Inuyasha shrugged but looked for its bottle somewhere, feeding the bag of flour in his hands. It shushed instantly and little sucking noises were heard. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, what do you know?" He laughed, a little pleased at his actions. He thought the babe was kind of cute all of a sudden.

"Awe! You shall make a great father to some pup of your own, someday, master Inuyasha!" The young dog looked at his flea, grabbed it by his forefingers, opened the window and flicked it somewhere in the backyard garden, closing the window behind him, mumbling something about "pesky little blood-suckers" going into his room without his consent.

When the babe finished, Inuyasha found himself digging deep inside his head for what to do next. Not so sure what to do, he looked over a list of taking care of it that Kagome had oh-so-caringly made for him. He followed it and began patting what could only be called as the infant's "back", making it burp a few times.

"There. All better now, ne?" The babe cooed and then giggled, making Inuyasha smile again. "You're so cute whenever you're not pooping or crying your heart out, aren't you?"

Caught in the moment, he nuzzled his nose against the other otherwise fake, invisible nose, making its owner laugh again and call out to him: _"Papa!"_ The hanyou felt proud of his son and held him up in the air.

"Yeah, that's right; papa!"

Three short claps where heard then in the room, and Inuyasha turned to see none other than his older sibling leaning on the door frame, a sinister grin on his face.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. If only I had a camera…"

Inuyasha growled. "Hey, Sesshomaru! Get out of my room, now!"

Said daiyoukai eyed him dully, putting a claw to the right door. "You're lecherous monk friend called. He's on the phone now."

"What? Miroku? What does he want?"

Sesshomaru took a step backwards, each of his claws on the double, wooden, grand doors of the room, ready to leave. "Why should I care? Just pick up the damn phone." He made to close the doors, but added, "Oh, and one more thing, half-breed."

Inuyasha looked up from the babe. "What is it?"

His brother smiled. "You are well aware that I can use this for blackmail, later."

Inuyasha grumbled and picked up a bed pillow, throwing it at him. His older sibling avoided it by closing both doors shut. The pillow fell to the floor. "Stupid…ass hole…" he mumbled.

Laying the now asleep child on his bed he walked over to the phone in his room and picked it up. Sesshomaru soon hung up the other one that had been picked up prior leaving room for private conversation. "What is it, Miroku?"

"_Hey, Inuyasha! What's up?"_

"I have no time for these stupid conversations, monk, so if you have something really important to say, just spill it!"

The noise of someone clicking their tongue against their mouths was heard on the other side. _"Touchy."_

Inuyasha waited until Miroku waved good bye in the background to some students as they passed by him in that moment, knowing that there must be something serious going on if the monk hadn't tried to flirt with some of the girls. He could hear everything that was being said, all down to the footsteps.

"What are you still doing in school?" he asked. It was unbelievable, but true.

Inuyasha heard more noises and imagined Miroku putting his hand over is mouth, talking down on the phone, whispering. _"You won't believe what has just happened here. There seems to be a killing of some kind."_

Inuyasha blinked. "So? Somebody always dies at school. _Hello._ It's a weapons and fighting training school. What's the big deal?"

"_This was a slaughter, Inuyasha"_

The inu's eyes widened. "A slaughter?" Those never happened before.

"_Yes; and no one knows who did it. We can't even tell what weapon was used to do it with."_

"That's stupid. With all the experts there, how could no one figure out what the crime weapon is?"

"_There's nothing left of the body to tell."_ Miroku's voice sent chills down the hanyou's spine, for once. _"Well, there is something left of it, but hardly enough to know anything, if you know what I mean. Any bones, skin tissue or hair left was scattered all about."_

Inuyasha's voice deepened as well. "'Was'? You said 'was'."

"_Yes. I had been making some finishing touches for the carnival tomorrow and then principal Kaede got a hold of me and told me to suck any evidence of it away with my wind tunnel before anyone else knew of such a thing. She doesn't want the students to be afraid of coming back to the school because of this."_

"Nothing has ever been a secret in the school grounds before and Kaede's always the last one to want to keep secrets from us students, so why the cover-up?"

"_There must be plenty we don't know of, Inuyasha. Her wanting to cover this up could mean there's more to it than just a murder." _The two reflected the school's 'it's okay to kill' policy quietly for a moment, and he added,_ "Well, you know what I mean. This seems to be nothing like what any student holding a grudge against another would do, for some reason."_

"Why did you pick me to tell this to, of all people?"

"_Inuyasha, we've been best buddies ever since, well, forever. I trust you with these things like no one else."_ Inuyasha feh'd. _"Besides, I need someone else on the inside so we can watch out for anymore odd occurrences. You see… there was some writing done with the blood."_

"_Writing?" _Inuyasha asked.

"_Yes. The blood was spilled all over the floors and walls, as if the victim was blown into smithereens." _Inuyasha could hear Miroku hold his breath at that, shuddering. _"A rather large puddle of it on the floor had been used to write a message within it. But it was otherwise sloppy work, so I couldn't read what it said. That…or someone _intentionally_ messed it up before I arrived."_

Inuyasha nodded. "Kaede."

After learning that the only witness to the killing had been transferred to a hospital for mental patients under complete watch around the clock, Inuyasha hung up the phone, fighting whether to tell Kagome and the others about this or not. Miroku told him to not worry anyone else, not even them, but leaving them in the dark about it just didn't feel right. He just hoped that nothing like that ever happened again, but if Kaede was involved with it, there must be something more to it than just another dead student. She always worked in mysterious ways-- which reminded him to talk to her about the 'sit' necklace. For some reason he could never find her, even with his keen nose. Weird.

Going downstairs for a snack he heard the doorbell ring desperately the whole way down and wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't got it yet, since he was right there in the living room, reading.

"Feh. What? Too lazy to walk to the door now?"

Without looking up the teen replied annoyed, "Why? I already know who's on the other side."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and hesitated opening the door too, but the noise was a lot more irritating than the person behind it. He walked toward the door and opened it, looking down at the ground.

"What are _you _doing here, Meep?" The lizard's worried expression brightened up at seeing a familiar face and began squawking incomprehensible screeches, Inuyasha having to cover his ears before picking it up by its tail to talk to it face to face.

"Stop rambling and speak right this time!" The lizard shut up for a moment, sweat dropping. Thinking it over, he began speaking again, only slower this time.

"_Meep!_ Meep meep…Meep meep! Meep, _meep meep! M-meep!"_ Once he had a chance to speak, he couldn't stop.

"He doesn't talk, you know." Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru, who was now staring at the two like he wanted to rip the little monster in half.

"Well then, how will I know what he wants!"

"You _don't."_ His deadly, monotonous voice was telling Meep to spill it out already before he killed him, so he began rambling on in lizard-language what he was worrying about again.

Inuyasha snapped the reptilian mouth shut with his forefingers and growled annoyed, looking down at the floor. "Hey. He has that baby of yours with him." He spoke to his brother. "Wonder where Len is though? This thing's heavy enough for the little guy to have brought it here all by himself."

"The creature is not mine," the daiyoukai corrected, referring to the toy. "Just throw him out," he said about the reptile this time around.

Meep tore away from Inuyasha's grasp on his mouth and began crying hysterically now, its screeches reaching levels that were not fitting for super-hearing youkais.

Sesshomaru had had enough; he made for the door in a flash, eyes narrowed upon the Meep, now held tightly in his gripping claws of death.

"You will go back to where ever it is you came from and take that disgusting flour bag with you!" Meep turned white. He was finding out the limits of his temper the hard way.

Inuyasha put down his now empty hand back to his side, his brother's speed having proved dominant over his once again. "Look; just take him back to Len and get it over with. By the look of things he's probably lost or _she's _lost or whatever, so just go find her and get this over with."

Sesshomaru eyed him from the corner of his socket. "You think it wise to order this Sesshomaru around?"

"_No,"_ Inuyasha retorted, pointing a clawed thumb to his chest. "I'm saying that _this_ Inuyasha is tired of your jack-ass attitude all the time! What does it kill for a little reasoning, huh? Don't you grow tired of having everyone around you running away from you all the time? If you'd only be less of a devil," he ironically commented, "you'd realize there's more to this life than thinking you're better than everyone else!"

Inuyasha's neck was soon met with his poison talon, gripping him in place, lifting him a foot above the ground. Inuyasha kicked the air and tried to pull the elder's claws away from his neck, but to no avail. Soon the other's pair of golden eyes moved close in on him, stopping only an inch away from his. The stare began.

"Care to _dare_ say that again_, little brother?"_ he spat, hatred clung on the last two words.

Inuyasha tried not to gulp. If he said anymore, he knew that not even his dead father coming back from the grave could save him now. But he wrestled again under his sibling's grasp, choking for air to speak with to bite back on the threat.

"_Don't be such an egotistical, pompous, self-centered ass."_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again into even thinner slits. Clearly he'd have to teach _someone_ here a lesson on how true his character could really be.

-----------------------------------

_Kill…Kill…_

"No…no…" Len spoke out loud as she stirred in her dream, flashes of her nightmare replaying in her head.

_A car drove on into the night mist, alone on the streets. Its headlights scarcely led it to a destination._

"No…stop…stop…" She squirmed under the pressure of seeing it again.

_The air thickened and heavy fog rained down on the vehicle, making it screech to stop from becoming blind. But the pavement was wet, and the car skidded down the road, a crashing sound echoing off in the distance. The white atmosphere blurred any visible evidence of what had happened to it._

"No! Please! Don't go!" The girl wiggled uncontrollably in her sleep. "_Stop this!"_

_A massive beast roared from behind a wind curtain, the fog whirling around it to make way for its grand body. It stepped into the line of sight, the ground shaking as its mighty paws got closer to the frightened girl who had unexpectedly appeared in the road where the car had once been. She fell back on the ground as it approached._

"Please! Stop this! Leave me alone! I-I don't want to see this anymore!"

_Back in her dream two wicked eyes stared down at her, deadly red coding where the white was supposed to be. Thick blood dripped from its powerful fangs, splashing on the ground beneath. The road began dissolving from an invisible poison hitting it._

"No! Don't come any closer! I-I'm warning you!"

_The great body of fur bent down at her frame, jaw open. She covered her face in horror, knowing she'd be eaten alive as well._

_Blood…I need blood…_

_Kill…Kill…_

"_No!" _

Len jumped up from her bed covered in sweat and panting, trying to find her breath. She looked down at her knees, covered by her sheets. "Mom…dad…"

All other thoughts washed away when she heard the door bell ring and she quickly made her way downstairs. She grabbed her robs along the way and put them over her pajamas, tying it around the waist. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, she wondered who could be at her house at such a late hour.

Fixing her hair quickly she opened the door. "Hello?" She gasped at who was there.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, holding a very sorry Meep in one claw by its tail and their assignment baby in the other, upside-down. _"Huh?"_ Len blinked.

Sesshomaru stared at her, eyes wearing their usual, cold glimmer. "Make sure _neither_ appears on my front door step again, human." He dropped the bag and lizard on the concrete floor with a hard _thump_.

"Uh…" Before Len could make out what had happened, he was turning around and walking away. "Wait!" she cried out, her hand reaching for his retreating figure. He stopped, not looking back.

Len thought for a moment. "Uh, thanks for…uh…bringing Meep back. I sort of forgot he was missing..." she remarked, embarrassed she could forget her little pal behind somewhere. "I guess I'm not feeling so well these days…" She watched as he left, no signs of him having even heard her, although she knew that that was his trademark leave.

She sighed and picked up her Meep and babe, closing the door behind her. "Come on, Meep. Time for bed."

----------------------------------

Upon hearing the door shut Sesshomaru looked back, staring passed it, trying to figure out what the scent that he had smelled off her could mean.

"Blood…demon blood…" Somewhat intrigued about how it got there he made no signs of it and walked away into the night, his silver main blowing with the soft breeze.

------------------------------

Mrs. Mankle: Yay! Another chap. Now be nice little kitties and Read and Review, Rawr!


End file.
